A Year In The Life Of Nymphadora Tonks
by wildFlower21
Summary: Tonks's POV. Tonks gets a magic journal for Christmas and decides to write about how she has fallen in love with Remus,how she will get his attention, and date him all in a 1 year time period. Starts over the Christmas GoF. Last chapter rated M only
1. The New Years Party

I don't own Harry Potter...

Author's note: This is something like a journal that Tonks herself has written. So, potentially there will be about 53 Journal entries. The idea for the story came as I was watching Bridget Jones's Dairy. Most of the journal entries will be doubled up so it won't be so long.

**1 Year in the Life of Nymphadora Tonks**

Prologue

Fifty – two weeks equalling up to one year in this crazy thing called life. There have been good times and there have been bad times, but all in all I would not change one second of it.

First Entry...First 7 days of the New Year

Before I get caught up in explaining a huge plan on how to get Remus to love me, and how we were meant for each other; I should probably explain how I got this journal and how I met Remus...again.

You see, every year my parents hold a New Year's party and they invite all neighbours (well, okay...some of the neighbours), and a lot of family friends from the last order that survived the wickedness of the last war. This was an extremely happy ending to the year; my favourite and NOT evil cousin Sirius (who happens to be innocent of all charges that he has been accused of by the ministry) has broken out of Azkaban (the wizard prison). He will be moving into his parent's old house, at 12 Grimmauld Place soon.

Anyway, Sirius is still in hiding so he had sent a small present to my house the night of the party by way of a rather curious man. I recognized him, to a certain point. I recognized his younger self from when he went to school with Sirius, but he looked much older now. He was wearing worn and well used clothing, and his eyes were shining innocent curiosity and a gentle kindness, and although there were scratch marks on his face that hadn't fully healed, I had fallen in deeply in love. He had introduced himself for a second time to me, for the first time had been when I was a young child, and did not remember his name.

His name was Remus Lupin. How could I have forgotten his name!! He had spent so much time with Sirius and James Potter, I was and always had been on first name bases with all of them, that was until my cousin got thrown into Azkaban, Lily and James being killed by you – know – who, and Peter mysteriously disappearing; With only Remus left out of the four of them, he drifted away from Sirius' family.

Anyway, he had said that he could only stay for a couple minutes for he had to get back to Grimmauld Place so he could help get it ready for the Order Of The Phoenix to set up headquarters there because Professor Dumbledore expects you – know – who is coming back really soon, and he wants to be ready for an attack. Remus had brought a gift from Sirius for me. He said that Sirius really wanted to be there when I opened the package up. Inside a carefully wrapped box was this journal. Remus explained how this journal can only be read by the owner of the journal, and the one person of whom she loves the most in the world.

So, assuming that one day Remus might actually be reading this journal, I suppose, I should document what I have to go through to win over his trust, his friendship, and eventually his love.

All things considered, this is the first 7 days of a New Year, and oh what a year it will be.

**What did you think of it? Please review.**


	2. The Plan with a meeting

Again, I do not own Harry Potter.

Please leave a review...could I be writing a different way?

Week 2

"The Plan"

Since my last entry, I have decided to work on a plan to see Remus again, and to make him trust me. I realize of course that this is only the second week of this year, but that's okay. My plan is quite easy to follow really. It consists of joining the Order of the Phoenix (which I was planning on doing whether or not I had feelings for Remus). I will then take assignments with him and get to know him better. If this last part fails I will just hang around Sirius until he knows me quite well...I am a genius.

In other news, Dumbledore has announced a special invitation to all those who he believes would be able to help with the Order when it is so new. For example, Sirius is first and foremost Harry's godfather and secondly, he has the headquarters in his house; and Remus for his strong bonds with Sirius and Harry, along with the fact that he is a werewolf...and many others have been recruited for the cause. There is a meeting next Friday for all those who want to join the Order and I intend to go. Although, Sirius is still on the run, he is for the time being safe at Hogsmeade for the time being. The Order is planning to make Grimmauld Place a safe house for him so he will be able to come and stay there by at least the summer time. And to think all this information came from Molly Weasley...God Bless that woman. She always brightens my day when she gives me little bits of information like that.

Well, this was fun...I could get used to writing in this journal every week. It's definitely relaxing and it makes for a wonderful companion to share my secrets and my schemes. I cannot wait until next Saturday, but yet again I have a very busy week a head at work, for I have been away for 10 days; so wish me luck.

**Week 3**

The meeting

The meeting was great!! Remus came in late (although he didn't miss much), and he sat right beside me. Whether it was an unconscious act or that he really wanted to sit beside me, I couldn't really tell right then; however, at the end of the meeting most of the new members of the order went home, Molly Weasley made supper and a few members stayed to have a nice cooked meal. The person of interest that stayed was, of course, Remus. He had told Dumbledore that he would be able to help out in things where ever he could. Dumbledore had to leave shortly after this comment, to bring news to the other members of the Order that weren't able to make the meeting, such as some of the teachers at Hogwarts.

As Molly was cleaning up and insisting that she didn't need any help at all, Remus moved into the next room, in which instinct took over and I followed him to make my move. He walked casually over to the couch, to read the daily paper; before he got a chance to I sat beside him and said:

"Hi...I haven't seen you in a couple weeks, how've you been?"

"Hello Nymphadora. It's good seeing you here..." Remus said trailing off, and then I realized he had said my given name. No one calls me Nymphadora! (Although as an after thought the way he said it made it sound pretty, almost poetic.)

"Don't call me Nymphadora!! Please...it's just Tonks" I said, although i shouldn't have said anything.

"Alright, Tonks it is then. Is there something I can help you with?" He asked

Of course there is, I want to get to know you better...you know, trust, friendship, love...we need to go in order I thought

"No, I just wanted to say Hi, and to say thank you for the journal you delivered 3 weeks ago...you didn't have to...and I guess I was just wondering if you wanted to go for some coffee, or, or tea?" I stumbled...that's it; this is stupid...If I wasn't so attracted to him for some reason; this would be so much easier to say...stupid, stupid, stupid.

"That's very kind of you Tonks, but I've a very long day...I'm sorry. I really am, now if you'll excuse me." Remus replied as he stood up.

As he stood up I stood up with him as continued to try to fit in a plea as to why he should come with me for a cup of tea or something...just so we could talk...talk to me please.

"Well, do you want to go for a walk, then?" I quickly tried. He spun around and come very close to me. He put the paper on the couch and put his hands on both sides of my arms as he replied.

"You're just like your cousin, you know that? He was always looking for something to do, he got bored so easily, and he still does. But my answer is still no." He then picked up the paper and went walked into another room.

As he walked away I remember hollering to him... "How about tomorrow?"

I remember his reply...it was once again a no. Well to be truthful, he is really quite sweet, and he is very kind; but how can he say that I am like Sirius? I will get to know him. The week leading up to this, there really wasn't anything of interest happening...a couple hexes at the ministry, oh and it started raining in someone's office...that was funny, but other than that...nothing of interest happened, except for tonight, of course.

_**Did you like it? Please let me know.**_


	3. the unexpected encounter with coffee

I don't own Harry Potter

Week 4

"The unexpected encounter"

I have butterflies...

Molly Weasley had asked me to run over to Grimmauld place, to see how the headquarters was coming along and to make sure everything was alright there. As a condition I had to spend an owl to Molly to tell her how it was going. And you'll never believe who I saw there! Remus! Butterflies found my stomach. Oh, no...Here's how it happened:

I apparated to the front steps of the Grimmauld Place only to find that the door had been unlocked; so I let myself in. It looked surprisingly better than last week, when we had a meeting. As I walked into the house and down the narrow hallway I heard footsteps behind me in the distance, I figured it was just Keatcher, roaming around, cleaning the house until I heard him speak.

"Are you looking for something?" Remus asked

"No, thank you. Molly sent me over to see if everything was okay here...So I guess, what I'm asking now is, is everything okay here?" I asked stupidly

"Nymphadora,"

"Don't call me Nymphadora"

"Sorry, Tonks, Everything's fine here...you said Molly sent you?" Remus asked.

"Ya, she said she wanted to see how everything was going" I trailed off.

I wonder if he wants to go for coffee...I wondered.

"She shouldn't have sent you tonight...did she send you tonight?" Remus asked as if he were under a lot of stress.

"well, no, not tonight, but she did ask me to visit you on Monday, but where I'm going out of town, on Monday morning fairly early and won't be home till Thursday, I figured that I should come to the house to see what's happening...Shit...today's a full moon isn't it?" I came to a harsh realization.

Remus was sitting at the table all calm and collected where as the moon would be up in about 15 minutes and no more Remus...hello werewolf...

"You know I'm a werewolf?" Remus asked.

"Ya...I think Sirius told me a while back..." I replied...mentally kicking myself for coming tonight.

"Tonight is a full moon and although I did take a potion, and am safe, I'd rather you not stayed" Remus warned me...He's so caring about other people like that.

"Will you be okay?" I asked with extreme concern, seeing as I've never had a werewolf as a friend before.

"Yes, I'll be okay. You go on home Nympha...Tonks. "Remus once again took his hands and put them on my arms then proceeded to rub my arms in a concerning way. As he let go of my shoulders, I started to speak...

"Remus" It felt kinda good to say his name... "After this whole transformation thing is done, would you like to go out for some coffee? Please" I asked, hoping that he would say yes to it.

"You don't give up that easily do you?" Remus said totally dodging my question.

"No I don't...now please answer the question before the moon comes up...Please just a cup of coffee." I pleaded.

"Alright fine, one cup of coffee, next Friday...Sounds good. Now please leave." Remus answered.

"See you next Friday here" I said as I skipped out of the house tripping on everything on the way out, like I always do. As I turned around to look at the house I saw a wolf watching me from the window...This is going to be interesting.

Week 5

Coffee counts as a DATE!!

So, this week has been fairly slow moving considering I had a coffee date with Remus last night, and oh how wonderful it was to have coffee with him. So although it was only about 45 minutes long it was still pretty good. Here's how it happened:

I Apparated onto the front steps of Grimmauld Place and went in to the house. Remus had just flown down the stairs and said he would be right there, and that he would be right back. So I showed myself to the living room and waited for his return. He returned several minutes later with an envelope addressed to me. Remus had said that he got on as well and that I would be pleased to know who it was from, only I wasn't allowed to open it, because Remus took my wrist and pulled me to my feet and he dragged me out the door.

We went to a cute little coffee shop around the corner and sat in a quiet corner so we could talk more privately. I started with a question...

"You may get this a lot when you first meet people...but...does it hurt turning into a 'werewolf'" I asked whispering the last part, as if it were some kind of crime...wait a minute...it was.

"No, not really, not anymore... it's more scary...it's like loosing control of one form and not being able to control the other form. When I was little I got bit, and the transformations were extremely painful and hard to stand, but now it's more of a dull pain... Now I guess it's my turn...Your cousin Sirius tells me you a metamorphmagus, I've never in my life ever met one... tell me about them. "Remus was now intrigued.

"Well, I can change my hair color...to any color...see." I then changed my violent pink hair to blond... "And my eye color" I changed them from dark to bright blue... "I can change any part of my appearance at will and I can hide any where. I always have constant control of my appearance."I informed Remus.

"Total control of that power...even when you're sleeping?" Remus asked devilishly.

"Yes even when I'm sleeping...at least I think. I've never given anybody the okay to watch me sleep before... but if I ever had that question cross my mind I'll definitely give you a call. Speaking of questions you just lost one." I retorted.

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did...my turn. Sirius told me that you were part of the marauder's...some of those pranks are still used at Hogwarts now...Did you help make the marauder's map?"I asked extremely interested in the object that has been in the hearts and mind of every one including Fred and George who have made their living off it.

"Yes... I was the one who had made the enchantment upon the paper so that no one could use it...then we often went looking for the different passage ways to get into and out of the castle. It was a lot of fun and it was amazingly fun. My turn finally... before I ask my question...turn back to your original self your making me feel uneasy...What do you really look like?" Remus asked.

"Well...Here I go are you ready for this...promise me that you're not going to scream or do anything weird...okay?"I asked him...He swallowed hard and nodded wondering what he got himself into.

As I changed back to my old self, I suddenly realized why I had changed my appearance to being with. I had straight black hair (The Black Family's distinction) I had green eyes which between that and the straightness of my hair separated me from Bellatrix my mother's sister of whom I loathed.

"Oh my..."Remus trailed off.

"Ya...that's why I change my appearance...just tell me when you want me to turn back."

"Okay...change back...please...much better. Okay my turn...you know what ...I think I should go now...it's getting late.We'll continue this conversation next week. How does saterday at 8:00 sound to you?" Remus asked somewhat disoriented.

"It sounds good remus." I told him.

"May I walk you home?" Remus asked.

"Of course Remus...Let's go."I said

After a long silence I decided to ask...

"Did I scare you when I changed to my original face?"

"No...well yes. For a moment you looked like Bellatrix, and that's frightening, but it wasn't until I saw into your kind eyes that I realized that it was you and that you are much better than she is in a lot of ways." Remus said very bashfully

Don't stop talking remus...We can keep walking past my apartment...entered my thoughts again.

"Okay, this is it...Thank yyou remus...I would ask you to come in, but it's quiet messy, so...maybe you could come in next week when we have coffee." I said only to get a corious look back from Remus.

"I wasn't thinking of coffee for next week...it'll be something...it'll have something to do with chocolate, and yes maybe next week I'll come in." Remus added on.

Stupid silence...silence.

"Well" I said

"Well" He said.

Then I kissed him, quickly on the check...I was aiming for his lips, when i got nervous, and went for the check.

"Night see you next week" I said extremely fast as i opened the door ran into the apartment and slamed the door shut...damn it.

That's how the night went. He stayed out side of my door for several seconds stunned...then left...the next day...which would be a Saturday, he sent me a letter by owl. He wanted to know if I had a good time last night which I did, but it could have been better. Well, I guess I can always wait until next week...This is going to be fun!

Please review...


	4. A Game Of Truth With a Chocolate Bar

Still not owning Harry Potter

Please Review...

**Week 6**

**Truth ****or**** Dare with a Chocolate Bar**

Once again it was a fun night with Remus...seeing as our date was tonight it was very fun. Once again I arrived at Grimmauld place at 7:50, ready for a surprise, because I have no idea where it is that we are going because all Remus had been saying was that it had something to do with chocolate...what could be have been up too, for I had no idea. When I arrived at Grimmauld place Remus greeted me at the door, and told me to come in. He told me that He had to get something from the fridge and that it would only take a moment...what could it be...

Remus very quickly two large rectangular shaped things out of the fridge and then came into the living room to fetch me once again to go on another fun adventure. Remus said we needed to apparate, but since he refused to tell me what we were doing he needed me to hang on to his hand for a couple minutes...I had no problem doing this instruction. When I opened my eyes we were on a beach, where there was a rather big rock. Although it was really rather cold to sit on the rock, Remus started a fire. We sat in silence for a little while until he pulled the two large chocolate bars, and he passed one to me. I then proceed to look at him rather stunned.

"Why did you give me this?" I asked.

"It's a chocolate bar." Remus said with a big smile on his face.

"I know what it is! But why do I now have a big chocolate bar?" I asked again.

"Because I like chocolate and thought you might too, plus, we're going to play a game with it." Remus said with a mischievous smile on his face.

"What Kind of game are we talking about?" I asked

"A truth game...It's where both of us ask and answer questions truthfully. When you lie you must eat a square of their chocolate bar...the one with the most chocolate at the end of the game wins. Do you understand?" He explained

I looked at the bar of chocolate in my hand...I hardly thought it was worth all this truth stuff oh well...I nodded my head and he began.

"Do you have any siblings?" Remus asked

"No" I replied quickly... "You?"

"No" he said

Neither one of us took a piece of chocolate...okay my turn...

"Have you ever done drugs?" I asked...what a lame question...

"No..." he stared intensely into my eyes.

"No" I answered my own question...I the rolled my eyes and bit into the chocolate bar. As I did he laughed and bit into the bar.

"Do you like animals?" he asked

"Yes, I like big black dogs and tame werewolves" I answered...damn he cornered me this game isn't fun anymore.

"Yes..."

"How long have you been a werewolf?" I asked

"Since I was 6 years old..." he looked away from me, I raised my hand and put it to his cheek which made him turn to me again. I rubbed my thumb against his jaw line...what was I thinking...my heart beating so fast. He looked at me intensely... breathe...

"I'm sorry I asked that...I shouldn't have." I quickly stated...

"No it's fine...I don't mind _YOU asking. _Anyone else I would not have answered."

"Oh" I replied...

"Have you ever dated a muggle?" Remus asked...

"No..."

"Yes...the girl next door during one summer when I was in Hogwarts." Remus told... and I took a bite of my chocolate bar...

After an hour and a half of this question truth game...I had one square left and Remus had two, and it was my turn to ask the question...And somehow our faces had become several inches closer, as if getting ready to kiss.

"What is your happiest moment this year so far?" I asked...the last question of the night.

"Being right here with you on this early Valentine's day with a chocolate bar." He leaned even closer and kissed me tenderly on the lips as if he had never kissed before.

"I think I love Valentine's Day." I replied to the kiss. He then leaned in and kissed me again, and my hair changed to it normal color, and my eyes back to their green. As we pulled apart, he looked at my eyes again and smiled, placing his hand on my face and told me...

"You should really keep your original face more often...it's very pretty...and we should be getting home it's quite late...oh and by the way I won." He said as my face turned back to how I had it before.

"Did not..." I replied.

When we got to my apartment we stood at the door...

"Would you like to come in...?For some coffee...please." I asked cautiously.

"Okay, I will come in." He said.

"Wonderful." I replied.

As we entered the apartment he made a sniffing sound, resulting in my curiosity being spiked.

"What do you smell?" I asked...

"You...your apartment has your smell...I kinda like it." Remus said as he looked around.

"Um...thanks. I'll get some coffee ready." I said as I left the room and went into the kitchen.

Okay, coffee...I can make coffee...I'm shaking. Suddenly I'm cold and I want to go back to him. I want to be in his arms, that are so strong and loving...oh...okay make coffee, focus on one task at a time and I can handle everything. As I made the coffee, I felt his gorgeous grey eyes watching me. I heard him mumble an incantation for some spell, but I could make out the words...I took the cream out of the fridge and the sugar out of the cupboard along with two mugs. I turned around to face the doorway to find Remus staring right at me with a single lavender rose. Remus held it out and came closer to me.

"For you" He then passed the flower to me, and stepped even closer, I never noticed that he was slightly taller than me. He looked down as I looked up. He slipped his hands around my waist and pulled me closer. My hands wander up his strong arms and onto his shoulders, then finally stopping at the base of his neck. He pulled me closer than before, and as I looked up our breath mingled for what seemed like for ever, than it was broken by Remus words that he mumbled to me.

"It's for your uniqueness, that I can guarantee that no one else has." He then leaned down and kissed me, keeping the kiss deep and passionate not wanting to stop the kiss. When we finally broke from the kiss, I found that the coffee pot was full.

I pulled out of the embrace and turned to make the coffee. He then put his arms around my waist again while I was making coffee, and rested his head on my right shoulder.

"Do you take cream or sugar in your coffee?" I asked without moving my head.

"Yes, to both." Remus answered while moving his head off my shoulder.

I turned to face him once again and gave him the coffee mug. Remus moved away from me and sat at the table just stirring his coffee.

"I had a really fun time tonight...we should do this again sometime" I encouraged the conversation.

"Yes we should. Although I should warn you before we continue... that if we continue this relationship, it can only end in heartache. You understand that?" Remus told me, as I looked at him with a blank stare.

"What do you mean _'if'_we continue this relationship? You want to continue this right? And heartache...this war will probably kill me before you every hurt me." I tried to convince him otherwise.

"Yes I want to continue..." He left his coffee on the table as he stood up and paced around the room. "It's just that, werewolf, no stable job...any of this ringing a bell?"

"Even a lonely werewolf deserves a little happiness in his life." I pleaded with his heart as I walked over to him to touch his arm. As I was about to do so, he flew out of the door.

And that is when I started recapping the night, in the journal...What did he mean the relationship might hurt me...What made him leave me so fast...was it something I did? Was it something I said? What did I do? Anyway...I need a long walk out side.

**Week 7**

**The letter**

So even though this week is valentine's week, and the fact that Remus and I went out last weekend which had ended in a semi disaster way, I thought it was best to just leave him alone which absolutely killed me...I did however send him an owl on Wednesday to make sure he was alright, but he answered me back with an interesting.

The letter that I sent him was as follows:

_**Remus**_

_**You haven't written in a couple days, are all right? Did I do something wrong to make you not talk to me? Whatever I did or didn't do, I'm sorry that I hurt you. Please Forgive me. When can we see each other again? I really like talking to you.**_

_**Love**_

_**Nymphadora Tonks**_

His Letter:

_**Nymph,**_

_**I'm fine. Just a little mad at myself for how I acted the other night. I should be apologizing to you. **__**How can you do anything wrong? It was definitely nothing that you did wrong that made me act that way. I came to the harsh reality of what I was doing. I would love to talk to you again, but I'm afraid that you must wait a while for I turn next week, you are more than welcome to visit Grimmauld Place to visit anytime, but I might not be well enough to go out next weekend.**_

_**All my love**_

_**Remus**_

He called me Nymph...squeak!


	5. The Wolf With A Letter

I still don't own Harry Potter; I do though enjoy playing with characters...I also don't own If I can't love her from Beauty and the beast.

Thanks for the review. Please continue to review.

**Week 8**

The wolf

When I visited Grimmauld Place on Monday, to ask Remus when the moon was so I could visit him after the moon. He told me that it would be on Thursday, so he might not feel up to anything on the weekend (i.e. Saturday). I can live with that...I'll just visit Grimmauld place Friday afternoon. Here's how it went, Friday afternoon at about 3 o'clock I apparated into the living room of Grimmauld Place, and Remus was sitting in the chair closest to the window reading the paper.

"Nympha..." I scowled at him, but he didn't correct himself. "How are you today?" He asked through the paper, not wanting me to see his face.

"I'm fine...why don't you put the paper down Remus?"

"You don't want me to do that Nymphadora. You really don't want to see what the wolf can do." He gently argued.

"Yes, I do...I want to see what I'm dealing with." I argued back walking over to the paper and taking it from his hands. When I took the paper from him and looked at his face, I saw that he was scared and fresh cuts that had been cleaned on his face and arms. I sat down beside him taking it all in and not saying a word. I reached up to touch his face and to get a clear look into his eyes. He looked at me and my hand still stayed on his face. It stayed there for the longest time, while we were staring at each other. When all of a sudden there was a popping noise and Dumbledore appeared in the living room. I took my hand of Remus and moved away from Remus unconsciously.

"Do not move on my account Nymphadora; after all, nothing in this world is stronger than love. " Dumbledore spoke in his gentle way.

"Good Afternoon Professor. And please call me Tonks..." I said

"I have a job for you to do, Nymphadora; I need you to some research at the ministry." Dumbledore Stated.

"What am I looking for, Professor?" I asked.

"Anything that looks suspicious or any information that appears to have holes in it. Oh and Remus, I am send you a visitor to your house near April; And do not fear the thing you want the most, Remus, you will not lose control. Oh, and Nymphadora, love truly is the best form of magic." Dumbledore told the both of us, and with a pop he was gone.

"Well, that was interesting."Remus said getting up and leaving the room.

"I know you understood what he said to me, but what did he mean by yours?" I asked truthfully, as I followed him.

"It doesn't matter." He answered coldly...

"But it's bothering you Remus." I told him

"NO IT'S NOT TONKS!" Remus yelled at me... he made me scared when he did that, I was trying not to cry in front of him, but it didn't work and I started crying. I turned on my heel and walked out of Grimmauld Place through the front door. I heard in the background "I'm so sorry Nymphadora."

Why does love have to hurt...?

**Week 9**

The Letter with a song

Seeing as I was still mad at Remus for freaking out at me for trying to help him, I decided to take some work home and begin to work on what Dumbledore had wanted me to do, but of course I procrastinated and I was doing it Saturday night, when I got a letter from Remus.

_**Nymph,**_

_**I'm really sorry for yelling at you last Friday. I know you were just trying to help me. Ever since you left crying I can't seem to get your face out of my mind. Your own face, your original face, and how you are always so happy, and that you have a truly amazing **__**ability**__** to literally **__**change your hair to suit your mood. It has me in awe every time I look at you. I really don't want to lose you...May I come in?**_

_**Love**_

_**Remus**_

On the second page of the letter there were lyric to a song

_**If I Can't Love Her**_

_**And in my twisted face**__****_

_**There's not the slightest trace**__****_

_**Of anything that even hints of kindness**__****_

_**And from my tortured shape**__****_

_**No comfort, no escape**__****_

_**I see, but deep within is utter blindness**__****_

_**Hopeless**__****_

_**As my dream dies**__****_

_**As the time flies**__****_

_**Love a lost illusion**__****_

_**Helpless**__****_

_**Unforgiven**__****_

_**Cold and driven**__****_

_**To this sad conclusion**__****_

_**No beauty could move me**__****_

_**No goodness improve me**__****_

_**No power on earth, if I can't love her**__****_

_**No passion could reach me**__****_

_**No lesson could teach me**__****_

_**H**__**ow I could have love her and mak**__**e her love me too **__****_

_**If I can't love her, then who?**__****_

_**Long ago I should have seen**__****_

_**All the things I could have been**__****_

_**Careless and unthinking, I moved onward**__****_

_**No pain could be deeper**__****_

_**No life could be cheaper**__****_

_**No point anymore, if I can't love her**__****_

_**No spirit could win me**__****_

_**No hope left within me**__****_

_**Hope I could have loved her and that she'd set me free **__****_

_**But it's not to be**__****_

_**If I can't love her**__****_

_**Let the world be done with me.**_

I then jumped up and opened the door to my apartment and found Remus leaning his head on the frame of the door. When I opened it he looked up at me and I had kissed him right then and there.

"I can't stay long; I just want to say sorry, in person, because I really don't want to loose you." Remus explained. I kissed him as a response.

"I really should go" Remus said.

"Okay" I replied.

As I closed the door, after he had apparated, and let out a long sigh, for I was not mad at him anymore.


	6. Note Passing In Class

Again with the not owning the rights to Harry Potter

Please Review

**Week 10**

Wildly entertaining letters

Since both Remus and I have been very busy and we have not found time to meet this week; we have exchanged letters and notes that were found in peculiar places, for example, by my bed, in the shower there was an enchantment that left a note on the mirror by the shower, and a warning label on some pots and pans saying that I shouldn't cook. You know fun things like that. In return, I left notes taped to the paper, his shoes, the tea pot and the chocolate bar in refrigerator, that by now it's probably half gone. Between these crazy notes we sent owls to each other with fun facts about each other. For entertainment purposes on the chocolate bar I wrote that...**_I have been thinking of you_** this was in response to his question in the shower, what are you thinking right now? But the best letter conversation would have been on Wednesday, when his owl refused to leave until I answered the letter. Such an annoying bird!! Grrr. Anyway this is how it went:

**_Nymph;_**

**_I thought we should a fun game, since you said you were to busy to come over, I guess we could do it this way, although it's not as fun, it will definitely make you smile in the end. It's like the truth game, only we must both trust that the answers are in fact true. So we each ask 10 questions, and answer 10 questions, pretty easy right? Okay, I'll start._**

**_Do you really love me?_**

**_Are you SURE that you want to date a werewolf?_**

**_Were you ever a troublemaker at Hogwarts?_**

**_What was your experience at Hogwarts?_**

**_What's your patronus?_**

**_Are you an animagus?_**

**_If yes to the previous answer what is your animal? If no, what would your animal be?_**

**_How long has it been since you changed your face back to your original one? (excluding all times that I have asked you to change it)_**

**_Why did you become an Auror?_**

**_Why don't you like people using your first name?_**

**_Please answer these questions as soon as possible. I can't wait to here what you have to say._**

**_All my love_**

**_Remus xo_**

**_PS the bird bites_**

Now here is my response to all those questions in letter form.

**_Dear Remus;_**

**_It's great to hear from you. I've been so busy, the ministry has been keeping me on my toes, and what with the things that Dumbledore has me doing now. Oh, by the way, did you hear that there is going to be a meeting next week at Grimmauld place? Are you going to be there? I was just wondering in case you needed me to take notes or something. I guess you'll let me know. Have you heard anything from Padfoot, I haven't gotten any news from him. Do you think he's okay? I hope so. Well I guess I should start answering these questions before your owl starts biting me._**

**_Of course I really love, I'm not the type of person that usually leads people on romantically. _**

**_I don't care that you're a werewolf, I'll deal with it, come to think about it I've already dealt with it. _**

**_Yes, I was a trouble maker, but I was more of an instigator and than watched other people get it trouble, but eventually I got caught and was punished for my actions._**

**_I love Hogwarts, and I would give my life to save it, if I had too._**

**_It was a ...well let me put it this way, it just change to a wolf._**

**_I don't have one._**

**_If I had one, it too would be of a wolf too._**

_**I think that once I go to sleep I loose all control of changing, so I change back to my ** **original face then, but consciously never.**_

**_It was the easiest job, that involved me never having to open a book, or, well let me put it this way, I didn't have to life a finger to change my appearance, so no studying potions, all I had to do was to study spells and enchantments which came easy to me. Becoming an Auror was an easy job for me. _**

**_I don't like people using my first name, because, it's so long and what it means is so unusual, I just never liked the way some people said it when I was younger, so it was just easier to tell them my name was Tonks than to tell them my name and to explain to them what it meant. _**

**_I'm all done your little test now it's my turn._**

**_Where did you grow up?_**

**_Are you coming to the meeting next Friday at Grimmauld Place?_**

**_Why haven't you gotten a new owl yet?_**

**_What job would you want if you could get it?_**

**_What were you like as a kid?_**

**_Are all those scars you have, are they all from turning into a werewolf?_**

**_When did you start liking chocolate?_**

**_What's your favourite memory of Hogwarts?_**

**_Where do you live?_**

**_Do you ever have really scary nightmares still?_**

**_Forever yours with Love_**

**_Nymphadora Tonks XOOO_**

He never answered me...I hope it got to him. Then I went back to work. What else could I do? Ohhh.

**Week 11**

The Order's meeting

Wait until you hear this. This right here is amazing. At the meeting last night, Dumbledore was the first one to arrive; when I walked in he turned to me and asked where Remus was. Well I told him that I hadn't heard from him, then Dumbledore looked worried and asked if I knew whether or not remus would be attending. I told him that i thought he was because hadn't gotten back to me after I sent the owl. He nodded and I gave him all the things I could find at the ministry concerning what he had asked. Remus came in last once again and sat beside me for the second time. He passed me a crumbled up piece of paper, when I opened the paper, it was the answers to the questions that I asked. Goes as follows:

**_Nymph,_**

**_Before I got bitten we lived on the edge of this big town from what I can remember, after we moved to a house near the sea, so I could run whenever I wanted to._**

**_I'm here, aren't I?_**

**_The owl's not mine its Padfoot's._**

**_I would be a teacher, or I would be a stay at home father._**

**_I was easy going, loved to play especially with animals; I always was quiet, and I liked ready people's faces. Until I met Sirius and James, I never got into any trouble._**

**_Yes all the scars are from the transformation._**

**_Since I was 6, the chocolate made me feel better after transformations._**

**_Going through the castle doors and finally belonging to something, then meeting Sirius and James, then having them know about the werewolf thing and them not caring._**

**_I'll take you there next week, only I have to stop at your apartment to get you, you can't go your self. Trust me._**

**_Yes, when I think that I might loose you._**

**_Love Remus_**

**_Ps. Also Sirius is fine._**

Remus than Took my other hand a squeezed it. He continued to hold my hand under the table until the meeting ended, and then as if Dumbledore saw out hands connected, he finished the meeting with one of his wise quotes... "love does not die easily. It is a living thing. So I say to you all, simply love. I'll be in touch with you all for assignments that I need you to be doing. Remus I need you for a minute after Tonks leaves. Thank all for coming, good night."

And with that, the meeting was over, Remus reminded me that he was going to be at my house next Friday at 6:30 so he could take me to his house where he had a surprise. When the meeting area was cleared out Remus came closer and our noses touched. Our lips only slightly apart, I whispered that I loved him so much. As a reply he closed the gap, and kissed me, deeply, not wanting to let me go so soon. As we moved apart, we noticed that Dumbledore had seen us kiss; we also noticed that he had a huge smile on his face. He started at us then said:

"Simply wonderful, watching true love, fly. Remus, if you please?" Dumbledore asked Remus to follow him into the living room. I hugged Remus good night, said good bye to the all knowing, presently annoying Professor Dumbledore, and left going straight home...I can't wait to see where he lives...I'm pathetic aren't I. It's going to be an extremely long week.


	7. The Big Surprise with Choolate

I don't own Harry Potter nor do I own the song **wherever you will go by the calling**

**Thanks for all the great reviews, please continue leaving them.**

**Week 12**

**The Big Surprise**

It's the last week in March now; I wonder why time travels so fast now. It's hard to believe. Easter's next weekend, and I'll be getting Remus some chocolate. I can't wait. Anyway, Remus took me to his apartment last night and then we went to Hogsmeade. And guess what? Sirius was at Hogsmeade to keep a close eye on Harry. It was so good seeing Sirius and to talk to him again. Both Remus and I stayed and talked to Sirius for most of the night. We just talked about nothing, just catching up with each other. It was so much fun talking to my cousin and his one true friend in this world; it was nice. I love them both so much, and I want them both to be happy. I can't remember any of the conversations we had that night, but I remember the look of Remus' face when he brought me to the place Sirius was hiding. He was so proud that he brought me to my cousin who had been in Azkaban for so many years. By the end of the night none of us wanted to say good bye to each other; so we agreed that we would go to Remus' house for Easter, so we could do this again. To just talk like we did tonight without any strings attached. The three of us would stay at Remus' apartment, so none of us would have to say good bye. Although I want to go back to see Sirius to talk to him, both Remus and Sirius said that it would be too dangerous for me to come back to Sirius' hiding place so soon. Tonight Remus turns into a werewolf, so I'm not able to see him, which is a little depressing. He wrote me a letter earlier this week and sent it to my work on Thursday, which was really fun. It had only one line written on it. The line was.

_**Nymph,**_

_**Would you save me the last dance?**_

_**Love Remus XO**_

I wrote back:

_**Remus,**_

_**Of course I will save a dance for you.**_

_** 3 Nymphadora**_

He didn't reply on what he meant, and he never came by to explain it. In fact, he didn't even mention it when he went to get me at my apartment. I wonder what he's up to. So, I guess that's all I got. Nothing exciting happened this week that I haven't already told you about, so I guess that's it then. I'll see you again next week. What a surprise Remus gave me this week; he gave me my cousin back. Up until now, I knew he was on the run, but I didn't know where he was. And that is why I love Remus so much. He knows exactly what I need when I need it the most.

**Week 13**

Chocolate and Easter go hand in hand

I spent the whole week just waiting for Friday night when I would be apparating into Remus' living room. It would be exciting to see both of them again, even though I had seen them on just one week ago. It is Easter weekend, and I had bought something for both Remus and Sirius. I hope they like it.

Once I got to Remus' house, everything seemed easier. There was music playing in the background. It was a song that I have never heard before. It went something like:

**So lately, been wondering**

**Who will be there to take my ****place?**

**When I'm gone you'll need love to light the shadows on your face**

**If a greater wave shall fall and fall upon us all**

**Then between the sand and stone could you make it on your own.**

**CHORUS:**

**If I could, then I would**

**I'll go wherever you will go**

**Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go**

**And maybe, I'll find out**

**A way to make it back someday**

**To watch you, to guide you, through the darkest of your days**

**If a greater wave shall fall and fall upon us all**

**Well then I hope there's someone out there**

**Who**** can bring me back to ****you?**

**CHORUS**

**Runaway with my heart**

**Runaway with my hope**

**Runaway with my love**

**I know now, just quite how**

**My life and love might still go on**

**In your heart, in your mind I'll stay with you for all of time**

**CHORUS**

**If I could turn back time**

**I'll go wherever you will go**

**If I could make you mine**

**I'll go wherever you will go**

**I'll go wherever you will go**

It was a very pretty song, and almost enchanting me, going straight to my heart. Remus was in the other room talking to Sirius, catching up with him, without me. Instead of going straight into the other room with them, I instead looked around Remus' apartment, trying to get a feel for who Remus really was; until my fun was undermined, by Sirius who came up behind me and scared me half to death.

"I new this was going to be fun. Thank you Remus for reminding me how my cousin is never quiet." Sirius joked.

"I didn't fall over anything. What do you mean never quiet?" I said defensively.

"It sounded like you kicked the can. I mean the garbage can, near the stereo." Remus joined in.

"Oh. Sorry; so much for being quiet and sneaking around while you were talking to each other." I replied, now both guys were laughing at me

"Hey Tonks, what do you have in the bag?" Sirius asked me once he calmed down.

"Huh? Oh this bag. Well, you see since it was Easter, and it's a muggle tradition, to do so, I brought chocolate for you guys. You know chocolate, in the shape of rabbits, it's good" I continued to babble.

It took me a minute to realize that both Remus and Sirius were looking at me with the most confused looks on their faces. This was horrible. They didn't know the holiday, by muggle standards.

"Okay. Here's the candy. It's for you. You keep it and then you eat it." I tried inevitably to close the gap, to try to make them understand what I was talking about; but alas it was no use.

"We know that it's candy Nymphadora." Remus started

"Why isn't she taking your head off? Why aren't you taking his head off? No one calls her Nymphadora, and lives. Well, Dumbledore does, but he's like, so much older and wiser..." Sirius' questions where coming in at all angles.

"Sirius, shut up. We also know that you eat the candy. But the question is why did you bring it to us?" Remus asked, while Sirius was still trying to contemplate why I allowed Remus to call me by my name.

"I thought you might like some candy. And it's chocolate and it's good. You like chocolate, so I got you some." I told Remus.

"You. You're in love with him. That's why you don't go all squirrely on him when he calls you Nymphadora. And you (now pointing at Remus). You love her back, which is just cause for calling her Nymphadora to begin with." Sirius said now having a light bulb moment.

"This is a gold sticker moment brought to you by Sirius Black." Remus joked. It was nice to see him joking again. It was nice to see him smile.

"I was right. I knew it!" Sirius was jumping with delight knowing that he was right on something.

"Ya. I get your happy" I replied now sitting down on the couch be side Remus, cuddling up to him.

"I'm happy for you both. And I want you to know something. Now matter what happens in this war, this fight that will come; I will be happy with the notion that the both of you have found love in each other, and the fact that you both are so unbelievably stubborn that you will both will probably end up married, because my Tonks is stronger than you Remus. Sorry buddy." Sirius stood in front of us lecturing, while Remus looked hurt.

There was a long silence, broken by an owl tapping on the door. In the owl's mouth there was a letter in familiar hand writing. After Remus read it he sat back down looking rather depressed. Sirius took the letter from him and read it, and all he had to say was

"I think you should go home Tonks." Sirius whispered.

"What did the note say?" I asked Sirius, and he just passed me the letter.

As I read it, it made since that Remus and Sirius should look a little depressed. The letter, from The Minister of Magic, told Remus that he would be soon under surveillance, to see if he truly is a werewolf. If he is marked as a werewolf, he will not be able to find work anywhere, in Britain. This is depressing.

"Stay at my place." I spoke first standing up and looking at Remus.

"I'm too dangerous for that."Remus mumbled not even looking at me.

"No you're not." I said, while moving closer, I got down on my knees, and touched his face and made him look at me. "No you're not."

"Tonks get out of here." Sirius said now getting edgy.

"Nymph, please take Sirius with you." Remus called. I turned around went to Remus kissed him hard, then took Sirius' hand and apparated.

When I got to my place, Sirius began screaming at me that he didn't want to leave Remus there all alone. I told Sirius that I didn't want to leave Remus either, but sometimes, you have to do things that you don't want to do. After a little while, Sirius apparated back to his cave at Hogsmeade.

And that would be it for this week. I hope Remus is okay. I really don't think he would do anything stupid on me.


	8. A Very Weird 14 Days

Harry Potter is not mine, nor is the song Everything by Michael Buble

Thanks for the Reviews

**Week 14**

A very weird week

This week has been very peculiar, in every aspect. I received a letter from Sirius earlier this week informing me that Barty Crouch Sr. was in fact dead; he was found in the forest by Hogwarts by several students who attend the school. This is most unsettling. Then, as if this wasn't enough, I heard someone knock at my door. It was Remus, which was again, very weird because it was Monday and He is never at my door on Mondays. He came in, and went right over to the chair. He said that he had to come right over and tell me what Sirius had written to him. I told him that I already knew; Sirius had contacted me at work. Remus then hung around my house for several hours before leaving for his own apartment. It made me feel slightly sad knowing that he has to go to his apartment and do nothing. The next day, Remus came to my apartment after I came home from work. We spent a lot of time on Tuesday talking about Sirius and how Remus loved talking to him. On Wednesday, Remus came over with take out; apparently there is something wrong with my cooking... who knew? On Thursday, when Remus came over, I taught him to play bingo, and guess who? Now that was entertaining. On Friday, he came over with chocolate cake, and we talked of life. Tonight was different. Tonight, Saturday night he brought some chocolate bars and a CD with a single song on it. It was my favourite song. It was called Everything by Michael Buble. Remus put the CD on, came over to me and said

"You promised me the last dance. I want that dance now. Please"

He was so cute when he asked like that. So I said yes and we both began dancing to the song.

_**You're a falling star;** **you're the get away car.**_

**_You're the line in the sand when I go too far._**

**_You're the swimming pool, on an August day._**

**_And you're the perfect thing to say._**

**_And you play your card, but it's kinda cute._**

**_Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do._**

**_Baby don't pretend that you don't know it's true._**

**_Cause you can see it when I look at you._**

**_[Chorus:_**

**_And in this crazy life and through these crazy times_**

**_it's you, it's you, you make me sing._**

**_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._**

**_You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,_**

**_And you light me up, when you ring my bell._**

**_You're a mystery, you're from outer space,_**

**_You're every minute of my everyday._**

**_And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,_**

**_And I get to kiss you baby just because I can._**

**_Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,_**

**_And you know that's what our love can do._**

**_[Chorus:_**

**_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_**

**_It's you, it's you, You make me sing_**

**_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._**

**_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_**

**_It's you, it's you, You make me sing._**

**_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._**

**_You're every song, and I sing along._**

**_Cause you're my everything._**

**_Yeah, yeah_**

When the song ended, we just stayed in each other's arms and neither of us moved. We were just stayed in the protection of each other's arms not wanting to let go of the perfect moment we had.

"That was a pretty song." I mumbled into his shoulder.

"It refers to you and that is why I love it so much." Remus mumbled to me as he nibbled at my ear. It felt kinda good. It was a really good feeling when he did that.

"This feels good. It feels right." I said closing my eyes and putting burrowing my head into his shoulder.

"I know. I want to stay like this forever. Believe me, I never want to let go of you." Remus replied.

"I love you. I really do." I told him.

"And I love you too. It's getting late." He said quietly.

"I know it is, but that doesn't mean you have to go now." I assured him; trying to make him stay longer.

"I really should go now." Remus whispered, as he kissed my neck. He then kissed me lovingly on the lips, held me close for several minutes which resulted in him letting me go.

I told you this week was weird. Something happened to Remus, I didn't expect, something that made him stay long hours at my apartment. That would be this week's adventure, and I am going to bed. Night.

**Week 15**

A very weird week Part 2

Something is seriously wrong with Remus. Over the course of this one week, he has sent me flowers on Monday as if someone has just passed away. On Tuesday, he showed up at my door with breakfast, just to make sure I ate something in the morning. Wednesday was slow day; lost of paper work to do, very boring. When an owl arrived, from none other than Remus, kindly reminding me that his "furry little problem" will be visiting next Friday; and he was wondering if I could visit him on Friday, or on Saturday afternoon at Grimmauld place, because he now found that seeing me after his transformations made him feel better, just like chocolate. Which is cute that he wants to see me after a transformation. It's also a nice feeling that he wants to be with me. I'm glad my plan at the beginning of the year worked. On Thursday he sent me a chocolate bar, by owl, with no letter attached to it. For both Friday and Saturday it was like Remus fell off the face of the planet. I didn't hear from him or didn't hear any news that could be related to him. So on Saturday night I decided to go over to Molly and Arthur Weasley's house for a nice cup of tea, and a good long talk. We go caught up on so much that it was unbelievable how much has changed since we last had a talk. It's amazing how time flies and I haven't even noticed that it went so quickly. Although I do write letters to Charlie every now and again, I had no idea that he had visited Hogwarts earlier this year, with several dragons for the Tri – Wizard event. Also, I was delighted to hear of some of the things Fred and George have gotten themselves into, puts my heart at rest, knowing that they are causing a trail of trouble wherever they go.

When I arrived home later that night I noticed that Remus still hasn't wrote me a letter or left me another clue as to where he is. I hope he's alright, and I really don't want to think that the ministry has taken him in for questioning. Oh, my heart aches to see his kind and loving face again.


	9. An Interesting Evening With My Soul

Not owning Harry Potter

Week 16

A strange letter and Evening

After not hearing from Remus last weekend I got a letter from him, and it goes as follows:

_**Nymph,**_

_**I've been thinking, and I was wondering if you wanted to spend the night at Grimmauld place on Friday night.**__** I**__** Know Ill turn into a werewolf, but Ill take the potion, so I cant hurt anyone.**__** Please let me know if youll come, Ill be waiting for your reply.**_

_**Love Remus**_

This letter came as a surprise to me, for it didn't seem like Remus at all to send me such a letter. But against my better judgement, I wrote back to him, telling him, I would be spending the night with him. This by far would be the most interesting night I have ever spent with him.

That night, right before sun down, I arrived at Grimmauld Place and let myself in; as I entered I heard movement in the kitchen so I went in there. I had found Remus rummaging through the fridge and some cupboards looking for something. I stayed near the doorway, not disturbing him, as he looked. He must have heard me or maybe smelled me, because he turned to me.

"Hi" was all Remus said to me.

"Hi yourself" I replied.

"I was just looking for some sugar; it makes the potion taste better, if in fact I don't taste it with the sugar." He explained, as he continued to look around the room.

"Oh, Remus?" I said.

"Yes, my dear." He answered

"The sugar is on the table, in the dining room. " I told him.

"Oh, thank you Nymph." Remus called as he was half way out of the room, as I followed him into the other room, I realized that the moon was almost up. By the time I got to the dining room, Remus had already found the sugar and took some.

"Now, Nymph, I need you to do something for me tonight..." Remus said trailing off.

"What is it?" I asked quietly.

"I need you to leave the room, when I tell you to, so you don't see me change. After that, you can leave if you want..." Remus was saying until I put my finger to his mouth to quiet him.

"I told you that I'd stay, and that is what I intend to do. I've seen you as a man, now; I want to see you as a wolf. I love you Remus, I'm not going to leave." I told him confidently.

"Alright, but I need you to leave the room now." He said motioning to the door. I turned around and walked out of room. I heard him make groaning sounds as he became the wolf, then Remus, came trotting out as a wolf, on all fours.

"Well, this is a surprise. You look so cute, your not dangerous at all." I told him, not that he'd answer me back or anything.

He walked over to me and started to lick my hand, so I started petting his fur; I couldn't say, it wasn't weird, petting my boyfriend who happened to be presently a wolf. Remus got tired of me standing over him and petting him so, he got up on two legs and pushed me onto the sofa, where his paws moved so that he pinned me down to the sofa. He then proceeded to lick my face intensely, as I tried to push him off. I think Remus understood that he was licking too much, so he stopped and hopped up on the sofa and sat there for several minutes before he laid down on the sofa and rested his wolf head in my lap, which was odd to say the lest. This was totally not like Remus, but I can live. Since Remus didn't move, I thought I would rub his "stomach"; his reaction was to stay there very still, just loving every minute of me rubbing his wolf body.

Later that night I got bored with not having Remus answer me back, and I wasn't really sure what he would and wouldn't remember, so I pushed him off of me, which I realize probably wasn't nice, but, I wanted to move. I went up to the library to look at some books, and Remus trailed along behind me. I looked at some books while Remus here looked at me like he wanted me to read some books to him; but alas, it was getting late and I had to do things tomorrow in regards to work, so I went to one of the guest rooms that Remus had made up. I went into the room and found my pyjamas and went to the bathroom to put them on and to brush my teeth. When I got done my night routine Remus was waiting at my room door for me.

"Hello Remus, care to come in?" I asked him, and the wolf sure did follow. He jumped up on my bed and lay at the end of the bed. I then climbed into the bed, said goodnight to Remus, and turned out the light.

The next morning when I woke up, I saw that Remus (in human form) had fallen asleep on the bed I was sleeping on. He lay next to me under the covers, with me in his arms. It felt good, to be in his arms. I stayed very still, just watching him sleep, until he woke up as well, and stared at me.

"We didn't um, you know, did we?" Remus asked.

"No, Remus, don't worry, we didn't" I assured him.

"Okay, did you like coming over last night?" He asked

"Ya I did, you were a cute, fluffy, brown haired wolf, and I enjoyed spending time with you." I told him reassuringly.

"I'm glad you had fun. Um, Nymph, can I ask you something?" Remus started saying

"Sure Remus, anything." I told him.

"Whatever happens, I love you okay."

"Remus, what do you want to ask me?"

"I have to go away next week, and I was wondering that if anything happened to me there, I would need you to tell someone where I am. If I show you a place, would you remember it? I need you to be able to apparate back to it if you don't hear from me in the next 8 days alright?"

"Of course Remus, but what's going on?" I asked him, as his arms pulled me closer to him.

"Don't worry about it my dear; everything will be fine, I promise, alright?" He assured me.

"Alright, um, Remus, do you think we could just stay right here, like this, for a little while. I don't want to move and you're so warm. I just don't really want to let go of you." I asked

"Okay, we will just stay here, just you and me."

And we stayed there, in each others arms, not paying attention to anything, not even the time of day. We didn't say anything to each other; we just laid there not moving at all.

"I really should go. I have to run some errands." I finally said, breaking the silence.

"Well, let me come with you. Then I can show you that place." Remus said, sitting up.

"Okay, sounds like fun." I said.

He and I got dressed and I took a look at some of his wounds that he had from the night on his back, when he got half dressed. When we were all done with breakfast, we went out the door of Grimmauld place and this is where the week's story must stop for the errands and the place Remus had to show me is top secret. Tune in next week for an amazing (not really) adventure with yours truly Nymphadora Tonks.

Week 17

My soul

It's been 6 days with out any word or signs from Remus. He's off doing something for Dumbledore again. We spent all of Sunday just talking to each other, trying to figure something out. Also, something funny is going on with my powers to be a metamorphmagus. I went to Dumbledore to see if he knew what was going on. He told me that sometimes, when a witch or wizard feels love so strongly toward another individual, their own inner magic will change when the two people are not near each other, or when something is going to happen to him or her. He also told me, that what I was doing with Remus was good, and that we were meant to be together. He also said that, a day will come to both of us (Remus and I), when the world would crush around us, but love will draw us closer together. Plainly speaking, Dumbledore told me that Remus had the other half of my soul. I do love Remus, and I want him to return to me, as soon as possible. He still has two more days before I go looking for the other half of my soul.

PS. I now have my normal face, hair colour, eye colour and everything else that I tried so hard to change.


	10. Waiting out the Storm

Harry Potter is not mine. Please review

**Week 18**

**Waiting is hard to do**

By Monday it was then 8 days since I said 'goodbye' to Remus. I put charms on both Grimmauld Place and his apartment to warn me as soon as Remus comes back to his homes. I took a couple of days off from work so I can focus all my energy on worrying and thinking about him (love is a horrible disease). I can't do anything while he is away. I decided on Sunday to stay at Grimmauld place till Tuesday; for it is when I would be going to Remus' apartment to see if he was there, if not, the beings that would be holding him would have to deal with my fury as a girlfriend. So on Sunday and most of Monday I moped around trying to get my mind off things. By Tuesday he was not at Grimmauld Place, nor was he at his apartment, so I apparated to the place that I will not mention to see where he was. When I apparated there, I found Remus lying on the floor of the mansion. He was barely breathing and had been beaten badly. I quickly went to him and touched his face.

"I knew you would come back for me." Remus said

"You know I would not leave you here. I've been worried sick. Please don't talk; I'm taking you back to St. Mungo's hospital. Don't worry." I told him

He lay still as I took his hands and apparated to St. Mungo's. After which, the nurses there put Remus into a drug induced coma, so that he would heal faster. He stayed in the coma for the better part of this week. It was hard for me to go back to work, knowing that he was still in the hospital. I visited him every chance I can get, but still I can't help but feel that it's not enough. For the rest of the week I was in hell. I really hated this week. Will next week be better I wonder?

**Week 19**

**A week from hell**

Does someone, somewhere hate me? I mean seriously, last week Remus got hurt really bad and was sent to St. Mungo's hospital which he is still in a coma, this week my ex boyfriend showed up at my apartment door, the moment that I am prepared to leave for work; and my ex is standing there, looking all sad, and he says

"Hey, baby, I've been doing some thinking and I still have feelings for you."

Like hell he does. He stepped all over my heart last time we were in involved. This is great. Just Great! For the rest of the week, I felt hopelessly depressed, so I did the only thing I could do in a situation like this; I sat down to write a letter to Charlie in Romania to see how he was and if he would mind if I visit him sometime in the near future. Just to unwind, after Remus comes out of his coma that is. Unexpectedly, Charlie got right back to me saying that was fine and that he would be more than happy to see me again and that all he needs is a few hours notice, before I go spend a weekend with him. Remus, if you can hear me, wake up soon...please.


	11. Charlie's house normal?

I do not own Harry Potter

**Week 20**

**Charlie's House**

On Wednesday, Remus finally woke up, which made me feel better, because of the past 2 weeks I had been thrown for a loop, which I did not like. Remus said I looked as beautiful as ever even though I could not change my appearance still, so here I was, the old me. Remus looked at me a long while then asked;

"What happened?"

"I just had a bad two weeks." I replied, but of course I was lying because I did not want to worry him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Remus asked

"No, I really don't think I can. I'm sorry Remus, but over the last 2 weeks. I've been going crazy with worry over you. I didn't know if you were going to be okay or not; where you were or where you went from that place. And the possibility that I might never see you again really up set me. I'm sorry Remus, I know Dumbledore asked you to do this, but I'm sorry..." I babbled.

"No Nymphadora, it's alright, I understand come here." He took my hand that was on the bed and gave it a ting tug. I got up and sat on his bed. I put on hand on his chest and leaned down and kissed him.

"I love you" I told him.

"I love you too" Remus replied.

"I'm going to Romania for the weekend to visit Charlie are you going to be okay here? " I asked him.

"I'll be fine, you go visit Charlie. And besides, I'm spending the weekend with Dumbledore at Grimmauld Place. You go have fun." Remus replied.

I kissed Remus and wished him well, the nurse had been standing in the door because it was well past visiting hours, so I said good bye to Remus and left.

So I then packed my bags to go to Charlie's house though I did realise that it was only Wednesday. I wrote a letter to Charlie on Thursday, just to let him know that I would be going to Romania this weekend. When he wrote me back he seemed excited. So when Friday came around I took by bag right to work and then once 4:00 came around I took my broom and flew to France to take the 5:30 train to Romania. The train was quiet enjoyable. It took me about 3 ½ hours to get there, but it was worth it. Charlie had met me at the train station. He greeted me with a great big hug that made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. He smelled the same; he was still incredibly warm like he always was. Out of all my ex boyfriends, the only one I still keep in touch with and have a close relationship with is Charlie; although we're more like brother and sister now.

"It's so good to see you. I've missed you. Next time you're in England you have to give me a call." I told him.

"It's good to see you too. You will not believe how I've missed you. And as for your last comment, apparently my mother was trying to get a hold of you but you had to do something. I didn't really pay attention; she was so stressed this Christmas. Come on; let's get to my car, its freezing just standing here, let's go." Charlie said.

I can't believe Charlie knows how to drive. I can't believe He never told his father he could either. Anyway, Charlie has a cute little apartment that has an assortment of dragon collections. He has some dragon posters, as well as dragon figurines. Well, what can I say; the man does love his dragons. For most of the night we got caught up on everything that has happened, and I mean EVERYTHING. I told him about Remus, the order, and what Jack had said to me last week. I told him that I was in love with Remus and that i never wanted to see Jack again.

Charlie's only response to my dilemma was to simply tell Jack how I feel about hem, however hard that might be for me right now. Charlie and I talked till morning, and finally waking up and finding that Charlie and I had fallen asleep on the couch. Over the course of the weekend I had talked to Charlie about everything that was bothering me, and he told me things that I could have never imagined possible. But alas, when Sunday came, I knew that I had to go back home, but all in all I was glad I decided to go to Charlie's house. It made me feel so much better.

**Week 21**

**Back to Normal??**

Friday Evening

Be for I get started on telling you my week, I should show you my letter that I wrote to my ex, like Charlie suggested that I should. I just need to get that out of my system before I do anything, so here it goes:

Dear Jack

I regret to inform you that I am over you. Please understand that I do not feel the same way toward you as you feel toward me. I'm sorry, but I am no longer in love with you. I do not wish to lead you on, so please do not take this the wrong way, I wish to be your friend, NOT your girlfriend. When you are ready to be my friend, with no strings attached, no need to be anything more than a friend. When you have reached that point, I would be delighted to be your friend. Until then, I do not think you should come near me.

Sincerely

Tonks

When I got up, I passed the mirror in the hall way to send the letter by owl, when I saw something peculiar, so after I mail the letter I came back to the mirror. When I saw my own reflection in the mirror, I noticed that I had bubblegum pink hair again, my eyes where once again hazel nut, and I had no need to change anything once again. I was once again back to normal. I was so excited that I went straight over to Grimmauld place to show Remus that I was back to normal. When I reached Grimmauld place I noticed that Remus was reading a book. So, I crept up quietly toward him, and I was just about to jump up on him when he said:

"Feeling better Nymphadora?"

"Yes" I said disappointed sitting down with a thump beside him

"What's the matter my Nymph?" Remus asked jokingly.

"You're taking away my fun." I said

"It's not my fault that I can smell you from so far away, because I love your smell." Remus said in deep reflection.

"Not fair" I retorted

"Werewolf"

"Cheater"

"Clumsy"

"I Hate you, only not really" was the best I could come up with at that point.

"I know, but in about 20minutes you're going to have to leave, because it's a full moon tonight and I did not take my potion tonight. I'm sorry nymph, I really wanted to spend another night with you like before, but I'll really hurt you tonight." Remus explained to me

"I understand, I'll see you tomorrow morning then. Oh Remus, why aren't you transforming at your house now?" I asked.

"The ministry still has people watching over my house so, I'm still stuck here." He explained.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." I replied. "I'll see you soon Remus."

And with that I got up, walked over and gave him a very long passionate kiss, sat down on his knee and gave him a huge hug and said:

"I'm glad you're better, Remus."

That was my week. It has been a very good 2 weeks.


	12. My Nightmre with the Devil

I do not own HP.

**Week 22**

**My Nightmare**

It's now the second week of June now, and word has just gotten out that Cedric Diggory had been murdered and that Lord Voldemort has come back. Cedric's poor father, whet ever will he do without Cedric. He was his only son. Hogwarts is in an uproar, along with all the parents. Remus is livid about the whole situation. We have not heard from Sirius for almost 2 months, which makes me very worried. Remus got an owl from Dumbledore saying that he should prepare his house for a visitor. I wonder who it would be. Anyway the visitor should be here by next week; the visitor has to take the long way around next week.

An order meeting has been called for next Friday night after Hogwarts gets out for the summer. Poor Harry, he had to see Cedric be murdered at the hands of that evil man. Sirius must be nearly ready to kill Voldemort. This has to be a horrible week. All I can think about is fear. This has become my life now. Fear. I do not like how this week is turning out. On Saturday night, I ended up a sleep at Remus' apartment because I was too scared to go to my own apartment for the night. Remus told me that I could stay there as long as I liked. I think I might take him up on that one. He gave me the bed and I told him that we could share, but there would be none of that apparently; so Remus slept on the couch. In the middle of the night however I woke up to my own screams. Remus must have heard me because he was there trying to calm me down. I asked him with tears in my eyes if he would stay with me, and let me fall asleep in his arms. He agreed, and I feel asleep in his warm strong arms. I wish I could write more, but I do not have the words to describe how I feel right now.

**Week 23**

**The Devil you know**

**Monday**

Okay, so I'm still trying to get over the initial shock that the devil himself is back and he is raising hell single handedly. Ever since we got word that Voldemort is back, everything is a blur. Our surprise visitor was Sirius Black. He went to Remus' house, but since the house is still being watched by the Ministry, so we took Sirius to my apartment to stay until this Friday night. This week went by slowly; we are all still really shock up. The Ministry won't believe the word of a 15 year old boy and the headmaster of Hogwarts, which is a shame. All those who are on Dumbledore's side and believe him, have been asked to come to a meeting on Friday. Now we will see how many there will be at this meeting.

For the rest of the week I have been screaming in my sleep. Apparently I have been screaming my father's name, and am begging someone NOT to kill him. I don't remember saying any of it, but it happened I guess. I always wake up crying now, so every night I now fall asleep in Remus' arms. It feels so right, when I do that, it's very awkward for Sirius I know, to see us both together that close, but he's extremely happy that Remus has a love life, and that he's not going after "Intangible girls" as Sirius calls them. It feels good it have Remus and Sirius back in my apartment. It's like my family's back together. I know that it sounds horrible that I am happy when all this chaos is going to happen. I know that something bad is going to happen now that _he's _back. I just don't know how far _he'll_ go and that's what bothers me the most.

On Friday the meeting went very well. Most of the people, who were there, were in the last Order, and there were lots of new faces as well. Ron Weasley was there, and he brought an extremely attractive young lady who had bushy brown hair. I swear those two will end up married one of these days. Mrs. Weasley passed along Charlie's message that I should write him more because he has something important to tell me. 'Oh Charlie'. How thy love you like a brother. Nothing much was discussed in the meeting, Dumbledore just wanted to see how many people would show up if he asked us to do something at short notice and he was quite happy with the turn out. Also, we all promised Dumbledore that we will not breathe a word of the Order to Harry. After the meeting, like he always does now, he went over to Remus and I and said:

"Love during such dangerous times is hard. If this war does not pull you both apart, it will make you stronger. But I think you'll both be happy in the end."

And then Dumbledore left without saying another word. I often wonder if he had ever loved during a dangerous time and lost. Oh well. I'll ask later. So this has been my interesting week in the life and times of Nymphadora Tonks.


	13. My chaperon, where are you?

**I do not own Harry Potter**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys**

**Week 24**

**A date with a Chaperon**

Sirius is staying at Grimmauld place for good now, the only problem is that he's not allowed to be seen outside; these orders come all the way to from Dumbledore. Although, Dumbledore said nothing about Sirius changing into a dog; after Remus told him this, Sirius was ecstatic. All week he has been depressed since he was not able to go outside. On Friday, Remus told Sirius that he was allowed to go with Remus and I on our "date". I use the word "date" loosely because we are going to a small muggle cafe, where pets are allowed to be in the cafe. This is going to be so much fun having Sirius come with us, and he's not able to say one word. Here's how Friday's date with a spectator went:

Remus and I decided that we needed to put Sirius on a leash when he transforms into a dog, so he will blend in to the surroundings. I met Remus and Sirius at Grimmauld place, and from there we went to the cafe together, for no wizard is to be alone on the streets. Sirius looked extremely happy being in the open air again.

When we got to the muggle cafe we went over to the counter and ordered what we wanted; Remus got hot chocolate with a chocolate brownie (oh Remus), I ordered coffee and a chocolate stick, and a bowl of water for Sirius. We sat down in a remote corner to have a private conversation. Sirius laid down and drank from his bowl, and for the longest time we sat and looked into each others eyes.

"You should really stop changing your eye colour. You're natural eye colour is really quite beautiful. Please" Remus said breaking the silence finally, as he brought his hand to my face.

"Okay, how about now?" I asked, while changing my eye colour back to their natural state.

"Better. How was your day?" Remus asked, by now Sirius groaned and put his paw over his eyes.

"Work was alright, I guess. We're doing a lot of drills in case you – know – who decides to be stupid enough to walk into the ministry during the hours of operation and try to kill everyone. Although the minister still doesn't think he's back, and half the wizard community has to die before he realises the biggest threat to the world is on our door step. How was your day?" I asked

"Oh, not too bad. I spent most of my day reading and being with Padfoot here mostly. It was quite fun and entertaining." Remus answered truthfully.

"I bet it was" I retorted.

"Here's a question: Favourite band?" Remus asked trying to not have an awkward silence.

"The Weird Sisters. You know, it says right on my shirt, on my walls in my apartment... so, um, I would have to go with the Weird Sisters. What is your favourite band?" I asked.

Before Remus could answer, Sirius stood up and started to growl at the door, it was really loud and before long it was barking. Remus and I couldn't figure out what was wrong so we left the cafe, just as we stepped outside, we saw Voldemort's followers, his army, walking through the square, coming right for us; we didn't have time to run away and we were out in the open so we couldn't very well apparate. The three of us started to run around the cafe into the ally way, where I grabbed Sirius and Remus grabbed me, and we apparated into Grimmauld Place where Dumbledore was waiting for us.

-shit- I thought

"Hello Professor" Remus and I said in unison.

"Hello you two. Change back Sirius. I am very disappointed at you two for putting your friend and cousin in danger like that. Who knows what kind of trouble you three could have found. This house is the only safe place for you Sirius, and I would not have you getting yourself killed just because you find it unbearable here. As you two, Nymphadora and Remus, you both should not encourage Sirius to leave the house again, although your intentions were good hearted, there are too many people on the look out for Sirius. Do you both understand me?" Dumbledore lectured.

"Yes sir." We answered.

"Now then, the reason I came over was to not only check on you Sirius, but to give Nymphadora a new task to do. I need you to send a letter to Charlie telling him to come to Grimmauld place on his next vacation, for he needs to know what is happening here, and he may just help out with what I need him to do. Remus, i would like to take to you in private please, there is something I must tell you." Dumbledore continued

"Sure Professor" Remus said following him.

While Remus and Dumbledore were in the next room, Sirius sat down beside me and put his arm around me.

"Do you think we should tell him that we ran into Deatheaters when we went to the cafe?" I asked Sirius.

"Hahaha. That's funny Tonks; tell Dumbledore that we ran into the enemy while I was out of the house and you two where talking about bands. That's funny, we should laugh again sometime." Sirius said still laughing at the thought.

"Well, I suppose, I should get started on that letter. I don't know what to tell him, but I'm sure he'll want to know." I told Sirius.

I walked over to the desk to get some paper and a quill, when I heard Remus' voice say a few words. All I heard him say was:

"I really do love her, Albus, I could never do that to her, I WILL never do that to her."

"But you must Remus, she may not understand now, but she will later." Dumbledore said.

"I will not lie to her. Or hurt her. Or do that. I would rather die." Remus assured Dumbledore

"In the end Remus, you will hurt her more than I know you would like, if you don't do this Remus." Dumbledore informed Remus.

I wonder what Dumbledore asked Remus to do? Why will his actions hurt me? As I pondered these questions, I walked over to the couch to sit beside Sirius.

"Don't hurt yourself." Sirius said.

"Huh?" I replied.

"Your thinking to hard, so 'don't hurt yourself'" Sirius repeated

"Ya, Ya; I won't." I mindlessly babbled.

Then Remus ran out of the room in which he had been talking to Dumbledore and apparated to somewhere. Dumbledore came out and calmly told us both that we will have a meeting in 2 weeks to discuss things that will be required of us. How can Dumbledore be so calm when Remus was so upset?

**Week 25**

**Where in the world is Remus Lupin?**

I have finished my letter to Charlie, it goes as follows:

**_Dear Charlie_**

**_How are you doing? I realise it's been almost a month since I wrote to you, and I know I should write to you every time something big happens. But like always I forgot and by now you've probably heard. If you haven't heard the rumours, I am not at liberty to write what has happened. I wish I had good news. Actually, you know what, I do have good news, your advice about my boy problem helped, and thanks for understanding. Dumbledore asked me to pass along a message. On your next vacation, he needs you to come to...actually, it'd be easier for you to come visit me on your next vacation and I'll fill you in and take you where you need to go. That might it easier, and that way I don't have to write anything down in the letter that would give any information away. By the way, when is your next vacation, and how long is it?_**

**_I miss you dearly_**

**_Love _**

**_N.Tonks _**

**_Your pink haired friend_**

I walked over to my owl Rosetta, and gave her the letter addressed Charlie, when she left I noticed another owl fly through my window. The owl looked old and worn; it had grey feathers and looked like it had not been fed well. I took some owl feed and gave it to the owl, and it gave me a note, that read:

**_My dearest Nymph_**

**_I do not wish to upset you, but you must not come looking for me. Dumbledore has sent me somewhere, that I am not able to tell you. I want you to know that I love you, and that nothing will ever change that. I am going to be changing this Friday night, and it pains me to know that I will not be able to see your beautiful face during this time. It always makes me feel better to know that you are there watching over me, when I change. I will miss that this time. I am sorry that I left in such a rush the other day, but I did not have time to explain, nor did I want to. I do not know if I will be home for our date next Saturday, but I will try. I do not like what Dumbledore has gotten me into, but all the same, I know I must do this. I do not want you to worry about me, I know that's stupid for me to say; and I know that you will, but still, I really don't want you too. I need you to know that no matter what happens to me over the next week and a half, I will love you every day for the rest of my life, until I die. I am truly sorry that I am not able to say where I am in Europe, but know that I am safe, and protected by a charm and with your love. Please don't send a letter back, and take care of the bird will you, it's the only one I have. _**

**_Your constant Lover_**

**_Moony_**

Oh Remus, where are you? How can you say that I can not see you? This letter broke my heart, how is it that I am unable to communicate with you, while you are still able to send letters to me. This is not fair. I broke down crying on the living room floor, to far away from any furniture. Remus' owl came over and put his head into my leg, and made a quiet hoot. After a few hours Charlie's reply came, but for the rest of the week I did don't feel like reading it.


	14. Charlie Talks, People come

I do not own Harry Potter; I only wish to play with Characters

Thanks for the great reviews

Week 26

A long Talk with Charlie

On Sunday night, when I finally pulled myself off the floor, I realized that I had not even looked at Charlie's note that he had sent. I decided that before I read his letter, I should wash my face, because my eyeliner had made black streaks down my face. Ugh. Eyeliner is murder to get off, especially when it dries on your face and stays there for a long time. Remus' owl has gotten on to its perch since I left. What a good bird he is. I walked over to the coffee table and picked up Charlie's letter, and sat on the comfy chair in the corner and began to read:

_**Dear Tonks;**_

_**It's great to hear from you. I really miss you too, but not to worry; I'm well. I'm really glad that everything worked out in the end concerning your ex****My vacation****time starts this weekend or I****suppose it's this weekend coming. My parents have talked me into coming home; apparently there is something I have to see and that it can't wait for Christmas vacation. So I guess that I should expect you at my parents' house for supper on Friday night; my parents decided that they should have a party at their house because they convinced me to come home. That is if you done' have a date with Remus that night. I haven't heard much about what's going on at home, but what I have heard I haven't liked. ****I will come and visit you when I get home; I promise I will. And you can show me whatever it is that you want to show me.****I should go some of the guys and I are going out for a night on the town.**_

**_Love ya forever_**

**_Charlie_**

Wow. A party at the Weasley's; this is going to be fun. It's too bad that I have no idea that were he is. I don't know if he's surrounded by people or alone in the woods, bleeding and dying, wishing someone where there to find him. Oh, Remus. I started crying again, and I put my head in my arms, and stayed there for all of Sunday.

The week crawled by; nothing I did could take my mind of the fact that Remus was somewhere, where I wasn't. With that thought I could not bear to do anymore thinking on the subject, but it was so hard to do so. For I love Remus so much. By Wednesday, Molly Weasley sent me an owl, telling me that I was officially invited to Charlie's welcome home party on Friday night; remembering that Charlie was coming home made the week a little more bearable, not by much, but a little.

Friday night finally came around, and I got dressed up to go to the Weasley's house. Hermione would be there and so would Ginny so, it would be easier to talk to them as well. Before I left, Remus' bird was making a fuss, so I opened the window she he could go out and stretch its wings and calm down. I then proceeded to put the rest of my make up, then I apparated to the front door of the Weasley house, and knocked on the door. The door swung open and there stood Ginny. She's grown so tall since the last time I saw her. She let out a high pitched squeak and yelled "Tonks". She came forward and gave me a huge hug. She invited me in and I followed.

I walked into the living room, and saw Molly and Arthur, Bill and Charlie, Ginny and Ron with Hermione...wait a minute where are ... Snap! Fred and George apparated behind me and put their hands on my shoulders and said "Hi Tonks." It nearly scared me out of my skin.

"Come and sit down Tonks" Ginny said patting a chair beside her.

"Hey Ginny; How are you? Hi, I'm Tonks" I said to Hermione and Ginny.

"Hi I'm Hermione"

"I'm great Tonks. Hey Hermione, did I ever tell you that Tonks, here is a Metamorphmagus?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"Really? I didn't they existed anymore." Hermione answered intrigued.

"Yup. She's one in a million...Literary." Ginny replied.

"One of us she is." Fred and George said to Hermione.

Well this is quite an introduction I'm getting.

"But we love her just the same don't we guys." Charlie ends the introduction with an amazing statement.

The family (in unison) yelled 'YES!'

"Thank you guys" I answered the cheer. I then changed my appearance to look like one of the Weasley's. I made my hair red, with green eyes, and made my nose a bit larger, while my face shifted to make my nose not look so awkward. I turn to Hermione who was watching me intently.

"You looked like you wanted to ask me that, so, how do I look?" I said.

"You look great, thanks you. I've never met a metamorphmagus. Wow." Hermione replied.

Charlie walked over to me and gave me a big hug, and whispered that he missed me.

"How are you all? How's Egypt bill?" I asked the crowd.

"Egypt's great, although I have asked to be transferred to England, so I can be closer to home. You know with everything happening, I wouldn't want to be so far away. It takes about 6 months to a year to have the transfer to go through, but still, it's nice to know their processing it." Bill stated.

"Sounds great Bill. What ever you do will be great." I replied. Then Charlie came over to where I sat and picked up my hand and pulled me up and said;

"Came walk with me...Please."

"Okay. Excuse me from the conversation. I'll be right back." I told Bill, Ginny and Hermione.

Charlie and I walked outside on the walkway in the Weasley's backyard that leads to a meadow. The scenery was very beautiful; all the flowers were coming out, the grass was green and the night was warm. Charlie and I made it into the middle of the meadow, and we both sat down in our usual spots that we had inhabited when we were children. It looked like it had when we were young, like the meadow had never changed.

"How are you? Truthfully."Charlie asked.

"I'm falling apart, Charlie. I have no idea where Remus is. I haven't heard from him in a week. Dumbledore sent him on some mission, I can only assume, and he wasn't allowed to tell me anything; where he is, or if he needs help. He shouldn't be out in the world without someone with him. I need him, with me. Last time, I knew where he was, I knew that I had to wait so many days before I could find him. But I knew where he was. Now, now, I have no idea where he is, if he's hurt, if he needs help, if he's cold in the wilderness, or if he's laying in the middle of nowhere dying alone, with no one to help him." I told Charlie, fight back the tears that I knew where going to come anyway. He put his arm around me, and I placed my head on his shoulder, and whispered "I'm scared I will never see him again."

"Shhh...I know. It'll be alright. Everything will be alright, Tonks. He'll come back, he's a werewolf, they have an incredible sense of direction and know where home is." Charlie comforted.

"How did you know that he is a werewolf?" I asked astonished that he would know.

"It was on the radio on the train yesterday." He answered seriously

"Really?"

"No, Ron told me last summer that the Defence teacher was a werewolf." Charlie explained

"Oh"

"Anyway, werewolves also have an extreme sense of loyalty too, along with many other qualities."

"I thought you worked with dragons, not werewolves."

"I do, I just did some research on werewolves after you told me that you were going out with Remus."

"I'm glad you still care. Anyway, there's something I need to tell you. And you have to promise me that you won't go all crazy on me. Okay. Voldemort is back and he's getting more dangerous by the minute. Dumbledore has an organization starting up the Order of the Phoenix at Sirius Black's house which is located at 12 Grimmauld Place. It's where we have meetings of great importance; and talk about recent events. Are you okay? You look kind of, I don't know, amazed." I asked Charlie.

"Ya. It's just, I had heard about Voldemort coming back, and that the Order Of the Phoenix was starting up again, I was assuming, it already had, and I just hadn't been invited to join because of living in Romania and not being in England a lot; Although my parents are taking the family to a secret house for the rest of the summer on Sunday." Charlie Explained.

"Oh wow, it's starting to get late. Maybe we should go back to your house, Charlie." I said.

"Um, sure, let's go." Charlie replied.

We walked in silence for several minutes thinking about the discussion we just had. There were so many things being said that it needed to sink in.

"Will I see you on Sunday?" Charlie asked when we were nearing the house.

"Yes, I'll be there on Sunday. Oh, and Charlie, could you not tell anyone that I'm dating Remus. Please?" I replied.

"Your secret is safe with me."Charlie responded

"Thanks" I answered. We walked a bit more until we got to the house, and I gave him a hug. We went through the door, and I noticed that most of the Weasley family were off doing their own thing. I walked over to Ginny and Hermione trying to keep up a conversation.

"Hi girls." I started.

"Hey Tonks." Hermione said jumping

"Tonks. I was just telling Hermione about when you used to stay with us." Ginny said as though I had been sitting there listening the whole time.

"Those were extremely fun times. We would have so much fun and made trouble for everyone." I stated.

"That's what Ginny was saying. You and Charlie were the original Troublemakers of this family. It's amazing you never got in trouble. Everyone else got in trouble, but always remained innocent." Hermione said it awe.

"I'm a metamorphmagus. But, Dumbledore always knew that I was causing trouble, he gave me detention once or twice, but it was all good fun when it happened." I told Hermione and Ginny.

"Better or worse than Fred and George?" Ginny asked

"Hey!" Fred and George yelled "We're amazing at Hogwarts."

"About the same. Charlie and I did different things." I answered.

"Come on children, off to bed." Molly told her younger kids. Ginny, Ron, Hermione went to bed; while Fred and George went upstairs to work out some sort new product.

"I should probably go home. Thank you all so much. I see you all on Sunday." I said as I hugged everyone good bye.

When I got home I noticed that Remus' owl was back from his outing with a letter in its beak. It was Remus' hand writing, so I left it on the table, so I could open it later. This has been my week.

**Week 27**

**Sirius' House of Entertainment**

I got up early Sunday morning, got dressed and apparated to Grimmauld Place. I still had Remus' letter in my back pocket that I hadn't opened yet. I was going to spend the day with Charlie and Sirius. When I got there Sirius was the only one up and about. He looked worried, and his face was drawn out.

"Hey Sirius. What's the matter?" I asked

"Hey Tonks. Have you heard from Remus lately?" He asked, avoiding my question.

"Yes, I got 2 letters from him, why?" I asked.

"Cause in his last letter I got, he said that he was in trouble and needed help. Did your last letter say that?" he wondered.

"I haven't opened it yet." I blushed at my stupidity. I took his letter out of my pocket and read it silently.

_**My Dearest Nymph;**_

_**I think I may be in danger. I can't tell you everything through a letter, but you must believe me. My travels have led me to Azkaban in search a certain people that could help us. I need you to come find me if I do not make it to our secret hiding place on Thursday evening at 9 pm, for I have vital information.**_

_**With all my heart do I love you**_

_**Moony.**_

"He's fine Sirius. The only time we would have to worry about him is if he isn't here on Thursday night. Other than that, he's fine." I reassured Sirius.

"Thanks Tonks." Sirius replied.

"Sirius, honestly, what's wrong?" I asked

"It's just, I'm in love Tonks." He said sitting down on the kitchen chair.

"With who?" I asked intently.

"Mildred Clearwater" Sirius answered

"Mildred Clearwater as in Penelope Clearwater's aunt? The one that said she would not date you, even if you had inherited the Black family fortune. That Mildred Clearwater?" I continued to ask

"Yes, That one. She has been asked to come to the Order meeting this Friday night and I don't want to hear another word to anyone about it." Sirius said now getting flustered; he got up and went into the living room to open up a window. As the window opened, an owl came screeching in, and slid on the table.

"The Weasley's bird. I think that they should get a new one." Sirius muttered. The letter goes as follows:

_**Dear Sirius and most likely Tonks,**_

_**There is a disturbance at the ministry today that has tied up most of the family, so we will be at Grimmauld place on Friday for the meeting. Sorry Tonks, I know you were looking forward to seeing Charlie again.**_

_**Love always**_

_**The Weasley Family**_

"Sirius, I think I'm going to keep you company all week." I told him gleefully.

"Are you sure you really want to do that?" He asked cautiously.

"Yes I am. I'll be right back." I informed him before apparating into my own apartment to get some things to wear for the duration of a week, to better keep Sirius in the information loop. I then apparated to his house and made myself at home.

The rest of the week went rather slowly, work became boring, because the minister is still in denial about you know who returning, while life at Grimmauld place was really quite quiet. That is, until Thursday, when Sirius and I were waiting up for Remus to come home. So, Sirius and I decided to play a game to get to know each other so much better than we already do. Sitting on the couch, we started to play the 20 question game.

"What was your favourite prank when you were at Hogwarts?" I started

"Come on Tonks, that isn't fair. The Marauders paved the way for pranks" Sirius tried to sneak his way out of saying just one.

"Just pick one, than." I pushed.

"Fine. I was in third year along with the rest of the marauders; we were in the court yard watching everything. Then we see Snape and Lily talking about something intense. Anyway, they kept it up for oh, about 30 minutes, then he hugged her. Now James had a crush on her since day one, so James and I had raced right into the court yard and made sparks fly around Snape's face. The sparks only last a couple minutes and they do burn a little but it goes away, and it doesn't leave any marks. Lily was mad for days after that. Happy?" Sirius told me.

"Very." I answered, than I heard a pop sounds, and someone appeared in front of us.

"You're sitting in my spot Sirius." A voice said, then Remus appeared. I jumped up and threw myself at him grabbing him and hugging him tight. I didn't want to let go. I never want to let go of him.

"Let the poor man breathe Tonks." Sirius said half laughing.

"Oh, Ya, sorry."I said letting go of him. I proceeded to kiss him passionately on the lips that lasted several long minutes before I totally let go of him and let him breathe.

"It's nice to see you too Nymphadora my love. I'm so sorry, I wish I could tell you everything right now, but I can't. Dumbledore made me promise I wouldn't until the meeting tomorrow night when I have to tell everyone. I'm so sorry." Remus babbled

"It's okay Remus. I understand. As long as I find out somehow. It'll be alright." I reassured him.

"Remus can we talk for a moment, privately ?" Sirius asked.

"Ya, sure. Um, Nymph, I'll meet you up in your usual room, okay?" Remus called out to me.

"Sure." I replied as I walked up the stairs.

"What do you mean usual room? What have you been doing here without me knowing?" Sirius asked panicking.

"Oh, never you mind Sirius." Remus answered. And with that I became out of range of hearing.

While waiting for Remus and Sirius to stop talking I got ready for bed. I brushed my hair and teeth, put on some sleepwear, including socks, and waited for Remus to come up to talk to me. But the later it got the more tired I became, so I turned off my light and decided that I would go to sleep. Sometime in the night I assume Remus must have come in my room and slept in bed next to me. Stupid bed next to me. Anyway, when I woke up the whole household was already moving. Molly and the rest of the Weasley's including Hermione were trying to clean the house before the meeting. Trying is the key word in that sentence. It wasn't easy, and most of us spent the day apart. Everyone was so busy that day that we barely even saw anyone at all. I didn't even see Charlie until that night at the meeting.

At the meeting everyone one was there. The kitchen, where we normally have our meetings was too small, so we moved the meeting into the drawing room, which was still too small, but never the less, bigger than the kitchen. Dumbledore came in last, he asked that the children go upstairs for a little while and they will be told what they need to know after by Molly. After they left, the meeting began. Dumbledore told the group what some of the other members had been doing, and what they are doing right now. He explained that Hagrid is in the north looking for giants, while Moody has been rounding up retired Aurors to make them join the cause. After Dumbledore got the order all up to speed on recent events, he asked Remus to tell the group what he had learned.

"I went to Azkaban, to talk to Grindlewald to see if I could find out the names of some of his followers. It was a long and tedious process to get the names, most of the people he named off have since died of natural causes I assure you, but I have found a couple and they are all deceptively crazy and should not be trusted at all. I'm sorry Dumbledore; I have no other news but that." Remus reported to the order.

"Where you followed, overheard in your conversations or hurt during this campaign?" Dumbledore asked him.

"I was followed for sometime, although no one over heard me, and even if they did I used general questions. No one found out anything from this trip." Remus answered honestly.

"Alright, thank you Remus. I'm now going to give new assignments to those who have completed their assignments, and to those who still are working on them good luck. We will have another meeting in two weeks. Be safe." Dumbledore ended the meeting.

"Professor. I haven't had an assignment for over a month, what do you want me to do?" I asked.

"I want you to continue to love Remus, as long as possible, Nymphadora." Dumbledore replied, he turned away and then left the building. The members of the Order left quickly and didn't stay around for along, although, Mildred Clearwater was last seen talking to Sirius in a corner when Remus made a suggestion that we go back to my apartment to have coffee.

To be quite honest, we lied about the coffee part; we went back to my apartment to spend two days completely alone. Just the two of us, together. After the past week he said that he didn't want to be alone for awhile. Remus had told me that the things he had seen when he doing this assignment for Dumbledore really hit him hard. He never wanted to let me out of his sight. It was almost like if I was out of his sight something bad would happen. He was really scared and I believed him. We spent Friday night cuddled up under a blanket just talking, about random things that didn't matter. When the sun set Remus, asked if he could sleep with me, I obviously didn't mind. That night we feel asleep in each other's arms; and it felt wonderful, like I belonged. The next day we stayed in bed talking about anything we could thing of. It was such a blissful moment, the whole day. Friday and Saturday were the best days with Remus so far. So I guess that was my week.

Please Review


	15. Inquiring Minds are at the Ministry

I do not own Harry Potter

**Week 28**

**Inquiring minds need to have supervision**

Remus has spent most of the nights this week with me at my apartment, during the days he would spend his time at Grimmauld Place with Sirius and the Weasley family. Although I love Remus dearly I am scared for him, that something has changed his mind about me. Like something bad will happen before all this is over. But until then, I will hold on tight. On Friday night Remus wanted to stay close to everyone so we went to Grimmauld Place to see what was going on there. Molly, Arthur and their children were there with the exception of Bill, Charlie and Percy (who is being horribly mean, ruthless, and all together unreasonable, while not seeing what is being placed before him...end rant), and of course there was Sirius, who was deep in thought (must find out things are going with Mildred...later), Hermione (who was after Ron ...something about a cat and his only sweater that he loved ), Professor McGonagall, and Dumbledore, along with some other members, gathering together for a common cause. So needless to say it was a fun weekend, at Grimmauld place.

Update on Sirius and Mildred (Are they a couple, or is it merely rumours)

Apparently, Mildred has come to Grimmauld place a total of 5 times this past week alone, AND has spend last weekend here, without anyone here...Hmmm... I have also heard some things about her staying here every weekend as well. So I guess Remus and I will be spending more time at Grimmauld Place with my lovely cousin and Remus' best friend.

The Truth behind the tale

I enlisted Remus to get to the bottom of the dizzying tale of whither or not Mildred and Sirius are a couple. He did a great job at finding the answer...that it is a yes...that is all Remus told me and I couldn't get anything else out of him. It isn't very interesting, and really quite boring, but at least I got an answer.

So...continuing on...

Remus didn't want to go back to my place, so we decided to stay the night at Grimmauld Place. We used the same room we always do; the one with the double bed. Since I didn't bring any pajamas I checked in some draws to see if I had left any here, which I did. It's been one week since Remus came back from somewhere and he still doesn't want to be alone, so he waited till I went to bed, then he climbed in bed with me.

The next day when I awoke, I found Remus grasping me and mumbling _"not her, anyone but her. You don't understand I love her." _Then the words _I hove her _repeated over and over again. I held him tight then fell back to sleep again. When I woke up for a second time, I noticed that he was staring at me.

"You know, your hair changes colour according to how you feel when you are sleeping, and just so you know, you don't lose control of your powers when you are sleeping. This morning your hair was sea green. I thought you should know, in case you get asked about your metamorphmagus powers by someone other than me." Remus stated smiling at me, while moving a piece of my hair.

"Um, thanks. I'll keep that in mind. What do you want to do today?" I asked Remus

"How about a nice walk in the country?" Remus suggested

"Sure, where in the country?" I asked

"That's going to be a surprise. Oh, and, Sirius and Mildred are coming with us." Remus replied.

"WHAT?? Are you crazy? We can't let Sirius out of this house, you remember last time we did that, the next time, we will be skinned alive by Dumbledore, I will not...as much as I love Sirius I can't do that."

"I already cleared it with Dumbledore." Remus answered. I sat up very quickly and whirled around to look at him.

"YOU DID WHAT??" I screamed.

"Shhh. Sirius doesn't know. There's the plan. In the backyard by the garden there is a port key; it will take us to a remote place in Scotland. I don't know where; Dumbledore is fixing it right now." Remus started talking about it.

"Remus... What's my favourite book?" I asked.

"Tonks...I mean, Nymph, you read books." Remus stumbled.

I rolled out of bed quickly and got my wand, and pointed it at him.

"Who the hell are you!?" I screamed

"It's me Nymphadora. It's Remus." He said.

"You're lying! You're an imposter!intruder Charm" I yelled, and the alarm started sounding for the intruders.

"In here. He's in here!" I yelled down. Dumbledore and Mad – Eye came up and took Remus down stairs. I went to Remus and said "My favourite book is Gifted Wizards Throughout the ages."

It turned out that Remus had been taken three nights ago when he went back to his apartment to get some things, and replaced by this person from within the ministry that was loyal to You – Know- Who. The Order has to break Remus out of the ministry early next week, because he turns into a werewolf at the end of next week.

**Week 29**

**Oh Where, Oh Where Could My Remus Be?**

On Monday morning, nice and early, Dumbledore had a meeting with select people; Sirius, Arthur, Mad – Eye, Minerva, and several others that know the ministry well. The meeting was about how to break Remus by Wednesday night at sunset. What the plan is...actually...I'm afraid you can't find out right now...this is how they took him:

Over the weekend we found out that the person who had capture Remus was a man by the name of Nathan Day; who had just joined the ministry a couple months ago. He surprised Remus, and caught him off guard. Nathan than apparated into the ministry for questioning. They kept Remus there for days trying to do psychological torture; trying to get him to talk about the order. It was painful hearing what he had to go through, and eventually I had to walk out of the room in tears. We have to get Remus back...we just have too.

Here's the action plan:

Monday morning I go into the ministry and enlist Shacklebolt, to help me locate Remus, we then proceed to meet up with Arthur in my office, because he needs help identifying a muggle artefact, and because he is now currently working on a classified subject he needs Shacklebolt there as well. After we exchange information we are to continue flying underneath the radar until we bring back our finding to Dumbledore that night over supper at Grimmauld Place.

Tuesday we find the door Remus is behind and we make sure he is okay. For this part Shacklebolt and Arthur said that they will do this part because I might blow the cover...and they are probably right. After we find him, we go back that night when no one is there and we break him out with the help of Sirius Black (Ironic isn't it...Sirius going straight to the people who are looking for him and will condemn him to death is walking in the front door and breaking someone else out.), who happens to be a professional at breaking out of things.

Wednesday, in the early morning we bring Remus to St. Mungo's, he is suffering from dehydration and starvation, and Dumbledore asks me to stay at his side at all times, in case he wakes up in the night. Dumbledore also wants me to take him to my apartment, until the Order is sure that this is really Remus.

Thursday through Sunday of the following week, I stayed at St. Mungo's, watching over Remus. He is often disoriented when he wakes up, and is mostly sleeping all the time. All I have to say about these two weeks is that this had better be him, or else the person that is behind this whole thing is going to see several different kinds of a women's fury.


	16. Remus, a meeting, An escape mission

I still do not owning Harry Potter

Thanks for all the reviews guys...

**Week 30**

**A week with Remus**

While I was sitting at Remus' bedside at St. Mungo's Hospital, I decided that I would write a letter to the Ministry and explain that I will be working from home for the next three weeks, just because my best friend was going to be visiting me, and I wanted to show him around. The letter goes as follows:

_**Dear Shacklebolt, **_

_**I will not be coming into work tomorrow or the next three weeks because Remus needs me, along with other personal matters that I have to take care of, therefore I will be working from my apartment. Please send all my new assignments to my apartment. I will be in tomorrow to pick up some things that I will need. **_

_**Sorry for the inconvenience and short notice. I didn't expect anything to come up. **_

_**N. Tonks **_

I went to the owlery to send off the note and when I got back, there was Remus awake and asking where he was. He was very disoriented and had to be sedated for his own safety. The full moon is getting closer now; I hope I can have him at my place for the transformation.

On Monday, Remus was much better; he at least knew where he was. Although he is only awake for a couple hours today. I went to work this morning to get some stuff to work on. Shacklebolt told me to be back by August at least, and that I have some field work, that I had to complete later this month, I took the information and tried to come up with the time to do field work, but I'll find time somewhere.

On Tuesday, Remus had made a great improvement, he was able to be up and about, and on Wednesday, the ST. Mungo's hospital staff released Remus into my care. Thank goodness, not a day too soon. He turns into a werewolf on Friday night, and tomorrow, I find out whether or not he is who he says he is.

Thursday, I started questioning Remus about if he is who he says he is, and this is how it went:

Remus was sitting in the living room of my apartment, reading the newspaper, trying to get caught up in recent events when I walked in and sat across from him.

"Remus, can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Sure, Nymph, what do you want to talk about?" Remus asked.

"Um, I was wondering...what's my favourite book?" I started

"Nymph, what's this about?" Remus asked.

"Just answer the question Remus, please." I retorted

"It's Gifted Wizards through the ages. You don't believe I am who I say I am, do you Nymph?" Remus asked.

"How old am I, Remus?" I asked again.

"Fine, Nymph, your 22." Remus said

"What's my most embarrassing moment?" I asked.

"Nymph." Remus groaned.

"Remus please, last one, I promise" I replied

"Okay, your most embarrassing memory was when you were 8, and Sirius, James, Peter and I came over to see your mother. As soon as you heard Sirius's voice you cam running down the stairs and said something to the extent of 'Sirius, are you still coming to my birthday party?', and you were wearing this hideous maroon dress, and you were trying so hard to make your hair look good with that dress. When you came around the corner and saw Sirius and the rest of us, your face and hair matched your dress. You were so embarrassed about being seen by company in the dress that you would not come down to visit with us when we came over for the whole summer. How close am I?" Remus asked.

I got up and walked over to Remus, and leaned down and kissed him, as I did so I pushed him back to lay the length of the couch and continued to kiss him. We continued for several minutes, until I heard a pecking noise near my window. I climbed of Remus and went to my window; tapping on the window was a phoenix. I quickly opened up the window and it flew gracefully into my apartment. Fawkes landed on my coffee table with a letter in his mouth. I walked over to him, and got the letter from him. I opened the letter and read the words that Dumbledore wrote:

_**Dear Nymphadora;**_

_**Is Remus who he says he is? Is he safe with you?**_

_**Dumbledore**_

I walked into the kitchen and got some Phoenix feed and some water and gave it Fawkes. Then took some parchment out of my drawer and wrote only one word on the paper:

_**Yes!**_

On Friday, Remus turned into a werewolf. He took his potion, so he wouldn't hurt me tonight, and he changed in my bedroom so I didn't have to watch it.

After Remus changed he came bouncing out on all fours and jumped up on the couch beside me and began licking my face, then he laid his head in my lap. He stayed there for a very long time; soon I got bored with talking with Remus and not have him respond in English (preferably). I got up and went to my room to go bed early. Remus watched me walk to my room and I closed the door. After getting changed, I opened my door and let Remus run into my room to sleep at the bottom of my bed.

By Saturday morning, I awoke to him sleeping on inner the covers of my bed, with his arms around me. We spent most of the day talking in bed, until we got an urgent message from Dumbledore, informing us that there will be an important meeting on the Friday of next week.

**Week 31**

**The meeting**

Throughout the week Remus and I went to Grimmauld Place various times to visit. Sirius seemed happy to know that Remus was back to himself, once again. Remus and I decided to go for an old fashioned walk. By Friday, Remus and I went early to the meeting to speculate what it would be about. Once Dumbledore came he had a general meeting, than he had a private meeting that included: Mad –Eye, Remus, Myself, Shacklebolt, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore, and Hestia Jones, along with Arthur and Molly Weasley. Dumbledore told us that we must break Harry out of the Dursley's house and bring him back here, for it was not safe for him to stay in a muggle neighbourhood. We leave on this Wednesday coming at dusk, so no one sees us fly our brooms into a muggle residence. Remus is coming with us because he is the one person is most familiar person to Harry. Harry trusts him and knows that if Remus is around, no harm will come to him. We will be having a meeting right before we fly out so we can got the flight plan and the way we are to handle the escape So, that's the only exciting news that has happened this week. I'm sure next week will be even better.


	17. The Recapture of Harry

Mantra: I do NOT own Harry Potter.

A/N: I'm not going to be writing out the whole scene with Harry at the house, it's Tonks' point of view, so most of the info that's given in this scene will be left out (i.e.: people's descriptions, what they sound like, what their wearing). Sorry it's taking me so long to update...I've been slightly busier than usual.

Please review... Thanks!

**Week 32**

**The Capture of Harry Potter**

All week I looked forward at going to the Dursley's house to get Harry back and take him to Sirius where he always belonged from day one. Hestia sent the Dursley's a letter by muggle mail, to insure that the Dursley's were out of the house when we get Harry. So, when Wednesday came around and we had a meeting with Dumbledore to discuss what we were to do. We were told that we were to fly on brooms to the Dursley's house at the cover of night; once we got there we were to send one flare, after that point we were suppose to wait for about 15 minutes until Dumbledore sends 2 flares to tell the group that it is safe for us to bring Harry home. Before we left, I had a talk with Remus, to warn him, that if he introduces us all to Harry, that he is to call me Tonks, because we cannot let on that we are a couple, for if you – know – who, ever found out, he would make it a point to see us both killed. So, then Dumbledore sent us off and it took us about 20 minutes to reach the Dursley's house. When we arrived we made sure the coast was clear and we crossed the road and entered the house from the back door. Remus sent up the flare to signal Dumbledore. Moody opened the door and was the first person who went into the house to make sure it was all clear. Then the rest of the group went into the house while I followed Remus somewhat close. When I looked around the kitchen and I noticed that there was a nice china plate on the counter, so I picked it up to get a better look at it and it somehow slipped from my hands.

"Oops" I squeaked

"Nymph. Please be careful" Remus whispered lovingly

"Tonks! What are you doing? Be more quite." Moody growled

"Sorry" I whispered to everyone.

"These muggle are unusually neat." I commented, unable to control myself by now.

Harry, being curious about the noise, I suppose, he came and found us still in the kitchen looking around. He stared in disbelief.

"Professor Moody?" He stumbled.

"I never got to teach you, now did I? Mr. Potter." Moody retorted. _Oh Moody_ I thought.

After Harry looked us all over, he found Remus, and appeared happy to see him. Remus introduced everyone in the party and explained why we volunteered for this task. He also filled Harry in; about why we were here and that he should go up stairs and pack his cloths. I went with Harry to make sure he didn't forget anything.

When Harry and I went up stairs, I began to change my hair colour. Harry became curious about it, so I explained my metamorphmagus powers and he became fascinated by it. Then I began to use my wand to pack everything into his suitcase and still using my wand made the suitcase levitate down the stairs into the front living room. By now our 15 minutes were almost up. Mad-Eye explained to Harry that we were going to be flying to a secret place, were we could explain more to him. A blast of red Fireworks came rumbling into the sky, followed by another. We all ran out and mounted our brooms; we fell into place making sure Harry was in the middle of the ball we had formed.

When we got to headquarters, Mad-Eye gave Harry a piece of parchment and told him to memorize it. It said '_The Headquarters of The Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London.'. _When we entered into the house the meeting had already started and molly was waiting for us to show harry up stairs and we all went to the meeting. The meeting was almost over; we told Dumbledore that rescuing Harry had been a success and that he was up stairs. For the remaining part of the meeting Snape gave his report on what was happenings on the Voldemort front were he was our resident double agent.

After the meeting Remus and I were going to the kitchen when I tripped over the curtains of Sirius' mother's portrait, and she began to scream and wail. At her screaming the kids came running down stairs to see what happened and to their great disappointment, it was all over when they got there. During dinner Sirius and Remus looked so happy talking to Harry and having him under a roof where they knew that he would get the love he needed.

When dinner was done and people were leaving Remus and I made the decision that we would stay in our usual room at Grimmauld place because it would not be safe to leave Sirius here in his current state; his current state consisting of bouncing off the walls that Harry was living with him.

The week went extraordinarily fast. By Saturday, Remus wanted to do something with me, but didn't know what, so I explored the idea of going to see a movie. Well, apparently Fred and George heard me mention it to Remus, so they mentioned it to Ron, who mentioned it to Hermione, who mentioned it to Ginny who then proceeded to mention it to Harry; so needless to say, we all went to go see a muggle movie on Saturday night, just the 8 of us, which was suppose to be a romantic movie for 2. It was quite late when we made it back to Grimmauld Place, so we got all 6 kids into the house and locked the door, before Remus and I apparated into my apartment living room.

All week when we were at Grimmauld place we did not have any contact with each other because no one is to know that we are going out, so tonight Remus felt the need to kiss me passionately for several (what felt like minutes but were really) hours.

So that was my exciting week in my life. PS. Nothing happened Saturday night that would end have any lasting consequences.

**Week 33**

**A Fun Week**

What happened this week? Well it's the first full week of August, so Molly made us do something call "it's almost fall, so let's do some more cleaning". On Monday we held a party for Harry because we had missed his birthday. He got some really cool things like a sweater from Molly that she had knitted. I have bets on that he's going to get one just like it at Christmas. The party was amazing. On Tuesday, Remus 

and I went for coffee at the little coffee shop near Grimmauld Place. Grimmauld Place was just close enough to visit, but far enough away that nobody would see us.

When we sat together at a coffee shop, if felt nice to hold his hand in public and to look into his eyes, to show the world that we were truly in love; even if there was a war brewing, at this point in time, at the coffee shop, nothing else seemed to matter. We sat for almost an hour in silence, then Remus to get that look, as if he wanted to ask something.

"Nymph, may I ask you something?" Remus started out.

"Sure, what is it?" I asked, moving my hand from his and putting it on his face.

"Do you REALLY love me? I know that we have been through this before, but before I do anything stupid. Do you love me though I am poor, much older than you and am a hunted like some animal?" Remus asked as he began to look away from my face. I put my hands on either side of his face and looked deep into his grey eyes. I got up from my chair and went by Remus, sat on his knee and kissed him so very passionately so several minutes, than pulled away, and looked into his grey eyes again.

"I love you, like I have never loved anyone else before in my life, and even though you feel like you are too poor and too old, you are just perfect for me. And I want you to be with me for the rest of my life, no matter how many years that may be." I assured him, and leaned in for another kiss. We stayed like that for only a couple minutes, until we got up to leave. We went back to my apartment where there was an owl from Shacklebolt, telling me that I was due back at work by next Monday, in case I forgot and he also sent over some reports that needed to be done for the following Monday. So for the afternoon, Remus watched me get caught up on the work that I kind of forgot to do. However, when night came around, Remus and I went to Grimmauld Place to have some fun with Sirius.

By Wednesday Harry went to his trail with Arthur Weasley, who was only allowed to wait outside the doors of the trail room. When Harry came back to Grimmauld Place, everyone who was close to Harry were waiting for his return to hear the verdict; and the verdict was that Harry to go back to Hogwarts in 3 weeks, along with the rest of his friends. Molly insisted that we have a party for Harry being found not guilty of all charges and that he did in fact use magic to defend himself as well as a muggle; therefore he was a hero in Molly's eyes than an underage wizard who did whatever he pleased. When Remus and I got back to my apartment he informed me that he would be staying at Grimmauld Place with Sirius for a 

while, just for the simple reason that I will be going back to work and we won't be able to spend as much time together as we have had in the past couple weeks. It made sense; I would be away more than I would be home.

Thursday and Friday went so slowly with all the work I had to catch up on. By Friday night, Remus was going star crazy so we decided to go to for a walk which ended up taking us to the square near Grimmauld place, so we decided to sit on a bench in the middle of the square.

"I really enjoyed living with you these last few weeks. Thank you Nymphadora, for everything." Remus started. I put my finger to his mouth and then started kissing his lips.

"It was my pleasure. Believe me. These have been the best few weeks of my life." I replied. Remus sat there for several moments, than he had this sly look on his face.

"May I ask you something?" Remus question cautiously.

"Sure. What is it?" I answered.

"Would you mind terribly if I continued to stay at your house when I turn into a werewolf? I mean, I don't mind that Sirius is around because he turns into a dog when I turn to a wolf, but ...it...it would be easier on me if I could see your sweet face when I transform. I don't know what it is. But to see your face makes me feel like I am not such a monster." Remus rambled his question.

"Remus, I never mind staying with you when you transform into a wolf; its part of you. When you do turn, you can stay at my apartment as long as you want. I love you staying. And, I don't see a monster in your eyes, not even when you're a wolf. Your eyes are always kind and playful when you look at me Remus. You are my love, how can I refuse you?" I reassured him.

"I love you my Nymph." he said as he leaned in and gave a passionate kiss.

After sitting for several minutes in silence, basking in the love between us, Remus and I decided to go see what the trouble makers were doing to Grimmauld place in our absence. When we walked to the front door, everyone stared at us.

"What?" I asked.

"You two arrived together." Sirius said stating the obvious, with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Remus sent me an owl about this really cool book he found in Diagon Ally, but when we got there everything was closed." I explained.

"Sure it was." Sirius grumbled, and with that I shot Sirius a glance that could shatter glass.

Remus took a seat beside Sirius as I walked into the kitchen and found Molly, Minerva and Dumbledore sitting at the table talking about something.

"Hi." I said to the three of them." I'll leave now."

"Don't leave Nymphadora. We were just talking about you. We need you to do something. Something important." Dumbledore stated.

"Do you really think it to be wise Dumbledore? It's so dangerous." Molly began.

"And Remus has just begun to open up to her." Minerva interjected.

"She can handle it." Dumbledore relied. And whatever Dumbledore concluded it was law.

_Handle what? What is he going to send me on? _I wondered.

"Nymphadora, on Monday, Shacklebolt will send you on a week long exercise; which involved you to use your metamorphmagus powers to do it. I need you to spy on everything that is going on there. Do you understand?" Dumbledore asked me.

"Yes." I answered even though I am slightly more confused about what he was saying, but never the less I could do what I was told and I did not ask any questions. I then walked closer to the table and found a seat and sat down to talk.

"How is Remus doing, Nymphadora?" Dumbledore prompted.

"He's doing fine. We had a nice long talk before we came over so, I think everything is going well." I answered.

"Good, Good." Dumbledore answered mindlessly.

I proceeded to sit at the table and listened to the gossip that Molly and Minerva talking about. It was really interesting, and it gave me time to think about next week's predicament: Remus turns into a werewolf on Friday... I wonder how long this mission will be. My thoughts took me away and before I knew it, I was sitting at the table alone. I stood up and walked into the living room where I saw Remus, Harry and Sirius, having an in-depth conversation about something. I waved and informed the room that I was leaving and that I hoped to see everyone next week, because I had to work during the day. The room bid me very fond farewells and then I proceeded to leave the house and apparate home to my lonely apartment. I wandered my apartment for an hour trying to find something to occupy my mind, when I heard an owl tap on my window. I walked over and opened the window and the owl flew over to my coffee table. It faced me and looked endearingly at me. It stuck out its leg and I took off the letter out of its beck. The letter read:

_**My Dearest Nymphadora **_

_**Because we cannot show affection when others are around I could not go home with you, so I guess I will be staying here again. I won't be going back to my apartment anytime soon; maybe by the end of September I will be back. But until then I will be at Headquarters. Dumbledore has me on a mission that I am not able to tell you, but this Friday I will be at your apartment door at 5. Please be there. You know why. I'm going to miss you dearly, my Nymph. **_

_**All my love**_

_**Remus **_

_**PS. I'll be at Headquarters all weekend and I'll be leaving on Monday morning.**_

After reading the letter I noticed that the owl was still there so I wrote Remus back a letter, it goes as follows:

_**Dear Remus**_

_**I still have a lot of work to catch up on, so I will probably work straight through the weekend. Maybe I'll be over to headquarters tomorrow night if I find time.**_

_**Love**_

_**Nymphadora**_

I gave the letter to the owl, and it flew away back to Remus. I then decided that I would go to bed and then get an early start at my work. For the rest of the weekend all I did was work to try to get caught up with what I was suppose to do on my weeks away from the office that I kinda didn't do...and that was my week ...how was yours?


	18. My Mission along with the Aftermath

I do not own harry Potter

A/N: I hope you enjoy the chapter. Thanks for the reviews.

**Week 34**

**My Mission**

When Monday morning came around I was all ready to go to work. The sun was shinning and it was very warm. I packed a small box with all the files from work that I had to bring back, I put some string around it and gave it to my owl and sent it off to my work. When I made it to work, I went to the owlery and got the package from my owl and sent it home. I went to my office and too the files out of the box and walked to Shacklebolt's office, where he was waiting for me.

"I have your field assignment." He said.

"Okay. Is it fun?" I asked.

"A better word would be hard. How are your Animagus skills?" Shacklebolt asked

"Um...they could use some work." I answered.

"Okay. So here is your assignment. You will be following a man by the named William Collins. He is a werewolf, and since I know that the last time Remus was put undercover to watch him, he did a great job and still has his trust, you got violently sick and extremely sad. So you are to join Remus here. You are to be his lover. You may have to do things that are different. You will meet Remus here." Shacklebolt pointed at a place on the map, that I can't tell you...maybe someday.



After I left the office, I apparated home and packed my bag, I also brewed Remus' potion in case I don't have time. I put into the potion into a bottle and slide it into my bag. I also put 2 bars of chocolate into my bag and some sugar into my bag as well. After I was sure that I had packed everything and that I hadn't forgot anything, I locked all the doors and apparated to where Remus was to meet me.

"Well, I wasn't expecting you love." Remus said as he saw me.

"Well, you know. I am the best. Here, hang on to this." I said as I got Remus to hang onto my bag. I pulled out a mirror from my bag and began to change my face so that it looked more werewolfish (scratches on my face and body like Remus and changed my hair colour to a brownish red), to match Remus when he turns into a wolf.

"There, all better. How do I look Remus?" I asked

"You looked better the other way, but that'll do." he replied jokingly. I gave him a smile and took my bag from him, put my mirror into my bag and we started walking to our destination. I wore a tank top that was purplish, with a black fitted trench coat over it, along with black loosely fitting pants.

When we got to the destination we saw a small pack of werewolves getting ready for the full moon this Friday night. We walked over to William Collins and greeted him; Remus introduced me to him, and never in my life have I ever been so scared as in that one moment. William Collins looked at me, no glared at me, like I was a piece of meat. I don't remember much of the conversation, only shrinking into Remus and hearing him growl to William 'She's mine'.

The whole entire day flew by. We stayed with William for most of it. He wanted to show Remus around the camp and wanted to seek his approval. We were shown our tent and left there for about an hour or two.

"Why does William always want your approval on things? At least he seems to." I whispered to Remus.



"Because I am much older than he is; it's like an unwritten rule. I don't have a pack of my own, so I joined his, but I don't want to lead it." Remus explained.

"Oh, I see. I think we will be staying here on Friday night, for the full moon." I commented

"Me too, and that worries me." Remus said, moving his eyes away from mine. "I might hurt you."

"No you won't. I mixed your potion and brought chocolate. They will never be able to smell it." I told Remus with a smile on my face.

"Nymph. I can't take it. They'll smell it. They'll know, like they always do. Listen, if we get back to your apartment on Friday then I'll take; if not, I'll need you to throw it away. Okay?" Remus said almost panicky.

"Okay. I understand. I hope we get back home. I don't like this place." I whispered.

"Oh just you wait." Remus assured me.

_I wonder what I've gotten myself into. _I thought.

As Remus and I unpacked in silence; when a man, who I had seen earlier today, to tell us that some of the men in the pack were going out hunting. Remus agreed to go out hunting and that they would leave in about 20 minutes. The man stayed with us for a little while just staring at me.

"Why are you scared?" The man asked.

"Pardon?" I answered.



"I can smell it on you, the whole pack can." He replied.

"I've never been to a pack before. I've always been so isolated." I responded. The man walked over to me and bushed up against me.

"Let's hope so; for if you are lying, you will not live to see the next moon." The man said into my ear. At the comment, Remus came over, grabbed his arm and turned him around. Remus started growling, lowly at first. I had never seen Remus act that way.

"She's mine, and you stay away from her." Remus said, still Growling at the man.

Remus was acting very protective of me. When Remus left, I finished unpacking and decided to go outside and meet new people, because Remus was with William, watching his every move. When I went outside, I found a person that looked like the woman that William had been quite close to before we were greeted. I walked over to her, to get a better look at her.

"Hi" I greeted her.

"Hey" she said "My name Cindy."

"I'm Dora." I replied

"Your Remus' aren't you?" She commented

"I am. Your William's?" I asked

"I don't know what I am to him. He picked me out of my old pack. Now I'm in this one and totally isolated when William is gone." She told me. I watched her for a little bit.

"Will tell me about this place? Please." I asked Cindy.

"What would you like to know?" She replied to my question.

"Okay. Um, did William ask everyone to join his pack like he did with you?" I asked.

"Most of us, with the exception of a few; Remus was never asked to join, he just showed up one day. William thinks a lot of him because he has endured so much in his life." She told me.

Cindy and I talked for a while, until the guys came back. Cindy and I both stood up to greet Remus and William. Remus looked different somehow. I don't what it was, but there was just something in his eyes. Remus broke off from the pack, and stood by our tent. I said my good-byes to Cindy and went to Remus.

"Hey." He said as he wrapped his arms and kissed me very passionately.

"Hey yourself. What was that for?" I asked.

"For being beautiful. Come on." Remus replied as he led me into the tent.

"What are we doing?"I asked. He began to kiss my collar bone, up my neck and ended kissing my lips. I could feel my hair begin to change colour and suddenly I realized that I had no control over my metamorphmagus powers.

"Stop Remus, stop. Not here, not when we're under cover." I told him as I pushed him off me slightly. When he stopped, I pointed at my hair.

"Oh...sorry, I forgot about that." Remus said apologetically.

"That's fine. We just do that...again...when we're here."I explained.

"Okay. I can deal with that. We're only here for till Friday or Saturday." Remus told me.

"You mean they didn't tell you how long we're going to be here?" I asked now that I was starting to panic.

"No, Dumbledore just told me that he would send a sign and that I would know it when I saw it." Remus whispered to me.

"Sounds alright I guess. I suppose I was hoping that we could go home and have the weekend to ourselves were it is the full moon weekend." I whispered back.

"I know my Dora, I know." He said as he held me, "Let's go get something to eat."

"Sounds good, I am starting to get hungry." I replied to Remus.

Remus and I walked to the Dining tent, and I listened to him tell me about the hunting that he had done. I spent most of the night listening to Remus talk about the hunting that took place this afternoon. The night flew by quite quickly. Most of the pack laid outside watching the moon rise, and it looked absolutely gorgeous. After awhile Remus sat up and tugged on my arm; so I sat up and followed him to our tent, hand in hand.

"I need to explain my actions this afternoon." Remus began.

"No, you don't Remus." I retorted.



"Yes, I do. It's the moon's pull, you see. I can feel the wolf's power, and the reason why I always want you near, when the moon gets full, is because I love you so dearly, and the wolf recognizes you as mine as well. Both it and I want you so much." Remus explained, as he put his hand on my cheek and then leaned down and kissed me.

"Oh Remus." I answered as I hugged him tightly.

Remus and I talked all night and for most of the nights in that week, and during the day we both stayed close to Cindy and William. On, Friday, everything changed; William thought it would be a good idea if Remus and I stay in his tent with Cindy and William during the transformation. This notion made me very scared, for the reason being that I am not a werewolf; but how could we refuse an offer like this, when Remus and I are to watch William every moment of the day. So we agreed to stay with them on Friday night.

So, here's what Friday looked like:

I have been working faithfully trying to become a werewolf, and sometimes it made Remus laugh uncontrollably. It isn't that bad here I guess, once you got used to it. Early in the morning once the sun rose, everyone in the pack was awake. Since today was the night of a full moon, Remus and I were to go to Cindy and William's tent immediately when we woke up to get today's "orders". Apparently, we were to spend the whole day with Cindy and William, Remus and I had spent enough time with them to be let into their ultimate plan. As we were walking toward their tent curiosity grabbed hold of me.

"Remus, have you gotten an owl lately?" I asked

"No, I didn't Dora...Did you?" He asked suspiciously

"No, I was just wondering if you knew when we could leave."I hissed

"Oh, is that all." He growled. "Then in that case we wait for the all clear."



"This mission is not as fun as I had previously thought." I whispered, waving to a few people in the pack.

"Dora, were almost to the tent, drop the subject, or else." Remus threaten

"Fine." I replied curtly.

Remus put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. He has been doing this all week, not that I didn't mind, it just seemed different, like he was proud that I loved him. We got closer to the tent and saw Cindy and William talking to each other.

"Hi." Remus and I greeted the couple.

"Let's go for a walk. There are some things we should speak of." William said.

"Okay, let's go." Remus answered.

As we walked, William and Remus walked together in front of Cindy and I; neither Cindy nor I said anything, we were just listening. Once we got to the edge of the camp. The look on William's face changed to a more concerning look.

"This is privileged information that most of them couldn't even dream of knowing. And here it is. Three weeks ago, we got a message from Greyback, saying that he will be bringing his pack to join this one. He claims that the Dark Lord has personally asked him to take over this pack. He is raising an army and we intent to join his cause. By November, this pack will be moving east, to set up just beside the forest by Hogwarts. We will be training there for about a year, then we attack Hogwarts, on Greyback's command, and we will gladly do it for a just cause, such as this. Will you both support us? Will you bring your back with us?" William explained.

"We will have to discuss this privately at my girlfriend's apartment, although must likely we will join you." Remus told William.

"Sounds reasonable. Greyback will be here by September, of the next full moon. We will need your decision by then Remus; we cannot wait any longer for you than that." William told Remus.

"Okay, we will leave tomorrow morning after the full moon, before anyone is awake. It is a long distance walk to her apartment." Remus commented.

"Sounds good, will you spend the rest of the day with us?" William stated.

"Sure." Remus answered.

The four of us walked through the woods, spending almost all day together. By dinner time, the four of us went back to the camp and had dinner, talking about Greyback, and his marvellous plan to raise a werewolf army. By 5:00 the moon was starting to rise, I went to the tent and Remus followed me. TO be perfectly honed I started to get scared because of the whole werewolf thing.

"Turn into a werewolf now please." Remus said coaching me.

"Okay." And with that I did. It felt weird turning into a werewolf. It was different than changing my appearance, this time I was changing my bone structure and everything that goes along with changing. By the time I finished changing the moon was already full and Remus began to change as well. It was so different seeing Remus through the eyes of another wolf.

Being a wolf with Remus was amazing; he and I walked out of the tent as wolves and went over to what looked like Cindy and William. Remus and I walked around the camp as wolves and for the most part the other wolves were leaving us alone. Since the other wolves were leaving us alone, we walked back to the tent that we stayed in and I began to pack my bag, when I realized that I could not find the potion that I had made for Remus several days before. I turned to face Remus but his nose was skimming my face. He started nuzzling me, which felt weird being a werewolf and all. I began to pack the bag so we could leave when everyone fell asleep. For most of the night we waited, but I had fallen asleep, and before sunrise Remus gentle nudged me awake. I changed back into a human and waited for the sun to rise enough for Remus to turn back into a human.

We silently left the camp and walked out into the forest. When Remus thought he heard something in the distance; we kept walking for a while until Remus picked up the smell of Greyback. Remus quickly grabbed on to my hand and apparated into my apartment, where it was safe. Remus then put his arms around me and whispered in my ear.

"Do you mind if I fall asleep in your bed."

"No, not at all." I replied, with that I led Remus to my bed and tucked him in. Then I took a shower and joined Remus in my bed to fall asleep.

End of this week.

**Week 35**

**Aftermath**

By Monday morning, Remus and I were both well rested. Remus had asked if he could stay with me another night and I had agreed. When I got to work, there were a million things to do, and reports were finally building up on my desk. I also had to give Shacklebolt my report on the werewolf pack. Shacklebolt had if there were any werewolves that were good, and my reply was 'Only Remus'. By the time I got home, there was a note on the coffee table. It read:

_**My Dear Nymph**_

_**After you left for work, I realized that I had to do something at Grimmauld Place. I'm sorry to getting your hopes up. Maybe I'll see you sometime this week.**_

_**Love always**_

__

_**Remus**_

What is he up to? I wondered.

By Tuesday, my curiosity spiked. After work, I came home and found that there was another note on my coffee table. It read:

_**My Dear Nymph,**_

_**I hope you don't have any plans for this Saturday.**_

_**Love **_

_**Remus**_

_**PS. There is a meeting at Grimmauld Place on Friday. Sirius promised it would be fun.**_

_What am I doing on Saturday?_

Wednesday was pretty boring, with no notes and all, but it left me wondering, what Remus was up to, and why he was not coming over to my apartment.

By the time Friday came around I was extremely curious. I didn't even get a letter from Remus for the rest of the week. When I got to Grimmauld Place, Remus was already there and he was talking to Sirius.

"Hey Sirius, hey Remus." I said.



"Hi" they replied.

"How are you both?" I asked

"Bored out of my mind." Sirius Reminded me. "Why don't you come visit me more often, Tonks?" Sirius asked.

"I'm sorry Sirius, I've been extremely busy." I told him.

"Sure you have been." Sirius retorted. By this time, I noticed that Remus had left the room. I wonder why he has been avoiding me.

The meeting lasted about an hour and a half. No new information was told, Remus ended up talking to Dumbledore at the end of the meeting. I couldn't tell what they were saying but I was thinking that it was about our mission that we went on last week. I went up to the room that Remus and I normally share, and waited there for a couple minutes. Remus came up and poked his head into the room, and said:

"My apartment, 6pm, tomorrow."

"Um, okay." I replied, then apparated from his room to my apartment.

_This is going to be so much fun. _I thought.

When Saturday finally came by, I spend my whole entire day in Diagon Alley, trying to find something for Remus, when I stumbled upon a candy store, so I bought four bars of chocolate, and some potion supplies. Afterward, I apparated to Grimmauld Place, and found Dumbledore sitting on a chair reading the newspaper.



"Nymphadora, I did not get a chance to talk to you last night." He said

"Ya, I meant to speak with you last night, but I got caught up in other things." I replied.

"I was wondering, since Remus gave me his written report on the mission, I want your oral report on the mission, off the record." Dumbledore told me.

"Um...the mission was terrifying at first, but having Remus there, made it easier to coup with the fear of being bitten. We made excellent progress in regards to William and what appears to be his mate Cindy. He told us about You – Know – Who's plan and how he's using Greyback to raise a werewolf army." I explained.

"Good, good. You and Remus are an excellent team. I hope you don't mind me pairing you up like that again in the future." Dumbledore replied.

"No, not at all. I enjoyed working with Remus in that context." I replied.

"Good. Now according to Remus, you have to do something now." Dumbledore said ending the conversation.

Dumbledore was right. I had to go. I apparated to Remus' living room; he was standing in the middle of the room looking nervous.

"Hi" I greeted him.

"Hi." He replied. He walked over to me and put his hands on my waist and slowly moved them to my back. Remus then leaned in and kissed me passionately.

"I love you" Remus told me.

"I love you too. What are we doing here?" I asked.

"I wanted to have dinner with you. Seeing as you don't cook really well, I thought I would take the liberty in cooking for you." Remus told me.

"Why thank you." I replied. We stood embracing for several moments. "I really feel safe with you, Remus, I feel safe in your strong arms." I whispered into his shoulders.

He kissed my forehead, letting his lips stay on my forehead for a while. Remus then pulled away from me, but kept his hand in my hand, and led me into the kitchen. I hoped up on the table, and watched him cook. We spent most of our time watching each other, and after dinner, we sat on the couch, snuggled underneath a blanket watching a movie, with a bowl of popcorn.

"Remus, may I ask you something." I said

"You never have to ask permission my love." He replied gently.

"Okay, do you have...?" I trailed off as I fell asleep to the sound of Remus' breathing patterns.

_**Please Review.**_


	19. Sleepovers with Friends

I do not own Harry Potter

A/N: Don't forget to Review. Thanks

**Week 36**

**A sleepover at Sirius'**

I had stayed at Remus' apartment since Saturday night, and now being, Monday morning I had to explain to Shacklebolt how I managed to come into work a whole hour and a half late. However, I still stand by what I had said to Shacklebolt, 'if Remus hadn't given me such a tempting proposition (staying in his nice warm arms in bed, OR get ready to go to work), I would have been on time, ready for work, like I have always been'. I should also tell you that Remus had invited me to stay with him at Grimmauld Place all week, while the kids were out getting ready for school that started up in a couple weeks; and I agreed to do so.

The week went pretty fast, between work and going to Grimmauld Place to stay with Remus and Sirius. On Wednesday night, when everyone was away doing things, Dumbledore came over to check on things over here. While Dumbledore was here he gave Remus and I another cryptic message. It went something along the way of '_Never take for granted the time you have together. Take advantage of it'._ And with that comment, Dumbledore left as quickly as he came.

By Friday, Grimmauld Place was packed full of people; between Molly, Arthur and their 4 kids, Harry and Hermione, Minerva and Dumbledore, Remus, Sirius and I, along with several others from the order. Remus, Sirius and I decide to socialize with some of the visitors. Remus, Sirius and I concluded that we would start socializing in the kitchen with Dumbledore, Molly, Arthur and Minerva. Molly and Minerva were washing the dishes by hand and were gossiping about the week's events. I joined them and put the dishes away, listening to what happened to them this week. Apparently, this week at Diagon Alley has been very busy, abnormally busy. People who believe Dumbledore and Harry are panicking; those who don't believe him are cautious just in case. Also, Hagrid hasn't been seen since the June meeting, the word at Headquarters is that he is looking for giants. After the mission Remus and I went on, I don't doubt it. Besides Diagon Alley and Hagrid, Minerva was saying that she and Dumbledore were having a hard time convincing parents to allow their children to come back to Hogwarts. The papers and gossip have caused parents to panic or not allow their children to be taught by someone who is "Crazy". With 

this it made Minerva quite sad that parents could be so scared of opinions and genuine warnings, that they would hide and do nothing.

Remus and Sirius were talking to Dumbledore and Arthur about something that was going on at the Ministry; during the conversation there were moments when the whole table was laughing, which is a good sign...I guess. I became involved in the conversation between Molly and Minerva, once I was sure that Remus and Sirius were behaving themselves.

"So, Molly, how's Charlie?" I asked

"He's doing well. He plans to come home for Christmas this year." She replied.

"And Bill? How is he?" I asked again

"He's fine too. He's still in Egypt, Tonks, and he will be there for some time. He'll be back by August of next year." Molly explained.

"That's great Molly." I said. I walked over to sit in between Remus and Sirius, to listen to what Dumbledore and Arthur were talking about.

When everyone left, Sirius insisted that Remus and I stay in the bedroom that we usually occupy. Seeing as Remus and I never could refuse Sirius, we stayed in the bedroom. I went up first to the bedroom to get ready for bed; luckily I still had pajamas here from last time. Several moments later, Remus walked down the hall with Sirius; they bid each other good night and Remus entered the room.

"I had fun tonight, Thank you, for deciding to stay tonight with me." Remus said.

"It was nothing Remus. It is always fun spending time with you and Sirius." I replied. Remus smiled and kissed me on the nose.

"Let's get to bed." Remus said changing the subject.

"Well, I'm already. Are you?" I asked.

"I will be." He said as he left the room again and then returned ready for bed.

Remus closed the door behind him, for we both knew that the kids would be up in no time and that word would get out that Remus and I were dating; and we couldn't have that.

By Saturday morning, everything was slowly going crazy. First of all, Molly was up extraordinarily early and therefore Arthur was up early, then those kids were up by 8 o'clock in the morning. So by the time I rolled out of bed at 10 everyone in the house had been up for several hours. Remus was even up early. When I finally made it down stairs I found a note beside a cup of coffee. The note said:

_Went out with Dumbledore for a private meeting_

_Love Remus._

After I read it, the note went up in flames.

_Well, _I thought, _at least I get coffee out of this arrangement._

After slowly drinking my coffee, I walked around the house to try to find Sirius. After many bumps and bruises I finally found him in the library, reading.

"Hey, how are you?" I greeted him

"Good, good, better if I knew what Dumbledore was saying to Remus. But, how are you? Did you sleep alright?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, I slept fine, and I'm doing quite well, thanks." I answering his questions, he bowed his slightly in approval with my answers.

"Tonks, may I ask make a request?" Sirius asked

"Sure." I replied.

"You're the only person I would trust with this, so here it goes, I was wondering, if you would be able to keep a close eye on not only Harry, But Remus as well, when the both of them are out in that would, and I can no longer follow them into the light of day?" Sirius requested.

"I would be honoured to do that for you Sirius, but just to let you know, that one of these days you will be a free man, and you will be able to walk out in that sunlight as a free man. I promise." I responded.

"Thank you Tonks." Sirius said. As he did, I got up and walked over to sit with him on the couch and started rubbing his back.

Sirius and I spent the remainder of the morning and most of the afternoon talking about current and past events, along with Harry and how happy he is to be with Sirius. The conversation lasted several hours, and ended with a statement from Sirius about Remus, and the statement was:

"I have never seen Remus happier, than he is, when you come around."

"I'm glad he's finally happy," I replied. With that answer, Remus walked through the doors of the library.



"I was wondering where you two were. You weren't down stairs with everyone else, and it was far too quiet down there. I was going crazy." Remus explained as he walked over to me and kissed me on the forehead.

"What was your meeting with Dumbledore about? Is he getting you to do anything fun?" I asked.

"Nothing I can talk about my dear. I'm sorry. Rules are rules." Remus explained lovingly. "'Now Molly's looking for you."

"Okay. I'll see you both later than." I called back into the room as I left.

When I met Molly, she had me cleaning out the house. So I didn't see Remus or Sirius for the rest of the day.

**Week 37**

**A sleepover at Remus'**

On Monday morning, before I went to work, I received a letter from Remus. It read:

_**Nymph**_

_**On Friday, meet me at my apartment for a really fun time at 6pm. Don't be late.**_

_**Love Remus**_



Well Friday night couldn't come fast enough. When I went out to Grimmauld Place, Molly was telling everyone that there was going to be a big send off party for the kids that will be going back to school on Saturday, so needless to say Remus and I will be forced to go to that party.

By the time Friday cam around, I was going crazy with curiosity. At 6pm, I apparated outside his front door, and I knocked. Remus came to the door and he let me in. He had this mischievous smile on his face that made him look years younger.

"Hello" I greeted him cautiously

"Hi, my dear Nymph."Remus answered

What's going on?"I asked

"Well since your cooking is horrible, I thought I would cook for you. And maybe have a movie with popcorn." Remus answered

"Oh, okay. That sounds great."I told him, but the way he smiled he looked like he was up to much more.

We walked into his kitchen where his table was set up. Remus had the table set for 2, with candles and an enchanted violin. Dinner was already on the table, so Remus and I sat down to eat. The meal went reasonably fast, we were both making small talk. Remus mentioned that the children leave for Hogwarts tomorrow, so obviously we all were forced to see them off.

When dinner was done, Remus and I watched another movie that was about stereotypical werewolves. It was a little lame, but it was fun to be with Remus. Just before I fell asleep I remember asking Remus a question.

"Remus?" I started

"Yes, Nymph?" Remus answered

"Do you have an extra chocolate bar? Popcorn tastes better with chocolate." I asked, I don't even think I remember hearing the answer. All I remember is asking.

By Saturday morning, I found myself in Remus' bed with him right beside me. The train leaves at 11:00 sharp and we had to be at Grimmauld Place by 10:00 am...Now, that was all well and fine, but where it was 9:00 am when I woke up. Remus and I had to move quite fast. Needless to say, we did make it to Grimmauld Place, just to hear Sirius say he was coming to and that he would be disguised as a big black dog (_is anyone surprised_ ?– I thought). When we got to the train station it was bustling with kids. Remus and I stayed back by the balcony and told stories about our trips to Hogwarts. After we said our farewells to the kids we went back to Grimmauld Place, hand in hand, and there we would stay getting caught up with our good friend Sirius Black.


	20. The Full Moon comes with Heartache

I do not own Harry Potter

**Week 38**

**The Full Moon**

Grimmauld Place was much quieter now that the children (i.e.: Fred and George) are gone. On Monday, Shacklebolt thought it would be funny if I helped him with telling the ministry where Sirius Black is or was last spotted. I had by Friday to come up with a couple ideas to give Shacklebolt. So I spent most of my week trying to think of something to tell Shacklebolt, until I came up with a light bulb idea. On Wednesday I went to Grimmauld place, and started screaming Sirius' name until both Sirius and Remus came into the living room to see what was wrong.

"Tonks, what's the matter." Sirius asked.

"Where do you want to be Sirius?" I asked

"Excuse me?" Sirius asked

"The ministry has asked me to tell them where you are...I have until Friday to give them an answer, so where do you want to be spotted?" I asked him again

"Okay, I understand. Well, I always wanted to go to Russia, and I hear Germany is nice this time a year. What about Poland as well? Or maybe in that general area of Europe." Sirius answered my question, while Remus started laughing at the answer.

"Sounds good Sirius thanks." I replied. "I'm glad you're finding it so funny Remus, but this is what Shacklebolt got me to do this week."

"You bet I'm finding this funny. You're asking a convicted criminal, who broke out of Azkaban, where he wants to hide if he wasn't here. That is an amazing idea my Nymph." Remus said

"Why thank you. I personally think it was a total stroke of genius." I replied "Well, I should go to my apartment to write some of this stuff down. I will see you on Friday Remus. Am I coming here or are you coming to my place?" I asked Remus

"You're coming here."Remus answered.

"Okay. I love you." I said as I walked over and kissed him goodbye. "See you both on Friday."

When I got home, I wrote down the suggestions that Sirius gave me. Than when I was sitting there, after I was done, I decided to write a letter to Charlie.

_**Dear Charlie,**_

_**How have you been? I have not heard from you in a long time. Has it been very busy at work? I know that it has been extremely busy here. When do you think you will be coming home? I realize that you just came home a couple months ago, but I thought I might ask. **_

_**Love **_

_**Tonks**_

After I was done the letter, I gave it to my owl and it flew away. I did not hear from Charlie right away, so I decided to clean out my apartment, because it was long over due, just in case I get company later this week.

By Friday morning, I had the most entertaining story about where in the world Sirius Black had been. I told Shacklebolt my amazing story about how Sirius always talked about Egypt, Russia, Poland, Romania, and Germany when he was younger, and how he could always go back to those countries and live out the rest of his life. Well, Shacklebolt loved the fictitious story I gave him, he immediately gave it to Prime Minister Fudge. The day went relatively fast, and it took no time for me to get home from the ministry. My owl had returned home sometime in the afternoon, for it was already on my coffee table eating some bird feed, and the letter from Charlie on the table beside sitting beside it. I didn't have time to open it, because I was running late. I had to get packed to go to Grimmauld Place and brew the potion for Remus and then left for Grimmauld Place itself. Before I left, I closed and locked my window, then locked my door. I apparated into Grimmauld Place, right beside Dumbledore, I was glad I didn't apparate on him.

"Remember that Remus. Hello Nymphadora." Dumbledore said as he walked out of the room.

"What was that about?"I asked

"It was nothing, Nymph." He answered as he walked over and kissed me.

"You sure?" I asked again

"Yes Nymph, I'm sure. Now, let's go get some coffee or something." Remus diverted.

"Sure." I said as I took his had he lead me to the kitchen where Sirius was sitting.

"Hey Tonks, how are you?" Sirius asked.

"Good, thanks. You?" I asked

"I can't complain. No one would ever listen." Sirius stated.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to put my things in the spare bedroom." I said walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs into the extra bedroom that I always inhabit when I stay here.

When I came back down stairs and into the kitchen, I noticed that Remus pouring six cups of coffee, when I walked further into the room I noticed that Dumbledore, Minerva, Molly and Arthur had joined the group. Remus never could develop a liking towards coffee; he always stated that it tasted like burning. Anyway, after a little of the coffee news, Remus moved into the other room with me on his heels. Once we got into another room, Remus turned and gave me a signal to stay put while he changes into a werewolf.

Several minutes passed and eventually Remus came out as a werewolf. He walked over to where I was sitting and he began nudging my knee. He then proceeded to jump up onto the couch and started licking my face repeatedly. I began laughing so hard that I could not catch my breath, and seeing as Remus and I were making so much noise in the living room the group in the kitchen made their way into the living room to see what the commotion was about.

"I forgot all about what day it was." Molly stated.

"We should really get going, it's getting late." Arthur told Molly.

Arthur and Molly bid everyone a goodnight, and left Grimmauld place. After they left, Dumbledore, Minerva and Sirius sat down in the living room to carry on their conversation that started in the Kitchen. I probably should have paid more attention to what was being said, but I was having far too much fun playing with Remus.

Sometime after midnight Dumbledore and Minerva left, and I went upstairs to go to bed. Remus and Sirius stayed up and did something. Before I went to bed I decided to read the letter that I had brought with me from Charlie. It read:

_**Dear Tonks;**_

_**How are you? I'm fine. It's good to hear from you. Work is always keeping me busy now a days and I am coming home for about a month, on Tuesday afternoon of this week. This time I promise I'll come visit you. I have to spend a couple days in London, so I'll be sure to stop by. **_

_**Love**_

_**Charlie**_

_Oh Charlie, what would I do without you? – _I thought before I went to bed.

In the morning when I awoke, I noticed that Remus wasn't beside me. I quickly got dressed and went down stairs to see if I could find were Remus went to. I looked over every inch of the house, yet I could not find him. I eventually made my way to the kitchen where Sirius was sitting.

"He's gone Tonks. He left in the night when I fell asleep. He left this for you Tonks. I suggest you read it and not take it personally." Sirius said as he passed me a letter.

"Are you drinking alcohol?" I asked.

"If I were, would you be mad?" Sirius asked.

"Its 10:00 in the morning Sirius" I replied.

"Just read the damn letter Tonks." Sirius told me sternly, so I complied. The letter goes as follows:

_**My dear Nymphadora **_

_**This is not how I wanted it to end, but I fear that it must. I love you with all my heart and find myself in awe as to why such a beautiful woman could love me as much as you do. Therefore it pains me to tell you that I must end our relationship for your safety. I'm sorry my Nymph.**_

_**Goodbye My Love**_

_**Remus**_

I put down the letter on the table and sat down. Sirius got up tapped my shoulder twice and left the dinning room. I started to cry, which blurred my vision. This was it. Remus had finally broken up with me, and he wasn't coming back. This whole year, and all my work at getting him to let me in, and now, he just shuts me out.

The rest of the day was a blur.

I don't even want to talk about it.

**Week 39 **

**...Just keep thinking positive!**

I still can't believe Remus broke up with through a "Dear Jane" letter, it's so impersonal. I wrote a letter to Charlie telling him that Remus broke up with me, and Charlie wrote me back immediately, saying that everything was going to be alright soon, and if it wasn't alright soon, he was going to make it right. I haven't been to Grimmauld Place since Saturday, and seeing how today is Monday, I really don't much point in going over there anytime soon. I will stay at my apartment, go to work on appropriate days, and go visit Charlie whenever I want to. I will not go to Grimmauld place unless there is a meeting...end of story, case closed.

PS. Charlie comes home tomorrow afternoon. That is the only positive thing I am holding on to right now.

Tuesday night came around and Molly sent an owl to my apartment, inviting me to dessert and coffee. And if there is one thing I've learned about Molly, is that you should never refuse an invitation when she's the one who sends it. So I went and tried to put on a brave face; to be perfectly honest, it wasn't that bad, and I had a really fun time that night.

By Wednesday night, I was hanging out with Charlie, and trying to get caught up with him. We went to go get ice cream, and he tried really hard to cheer me up. Regretfully, all the chocolate and ice cream in the world could not cheer me up right now. That night when Charlie went home and I was in my apartment all by myself, I received a letter by owl. The letter was written quickly and only had a few sentences on it. It said:

_**Emergency meeting. Friday Night. 7:00pm. Usual Place.**_

_I wonder what's happened._ I thought.

For the rest of the week I kept myself busy and I also kept away from the mirror, because I did not want to see what I looked like. By the time Friday night came around I wasn't feeling very good, like I was coming down with the flu, but on a more emotional side, I was still quite hurt with how Remus broke up with me.

When I finally made it to Grimmauld place, everyone there was extremely tense. Almost like something bad has happened in the last little while. I looked around at all the faces, and I noticed Charlie, Molly and Arthur, however I did not see Sirius, But I'm sure he's around here somewhere. Finally Dumbledore come into the room looking very worried and concerned.

"I have some troubling news." Dumbledore started. "But, I feel you all should know that two of our best members are now missing."

_Missing? Remus and who else? _I wondered. The group was murmuring about who was missing.

"The members that we can not find are Remus and Sirius. Remus has been missing 7 days, and Sirius has been gone for 5 days. We do not think either has been caught by the ministry or by Voldemort; however, if any of you know anything or have any information, please let me know. Nymphadora, may I have a word? That is all I have to tell you for now. Please keep your eyes and ears open. Thank you." Dumbledore said.

"You wanted to talk to me?" I asked

"Yes, Nymphadora. I was wondering if you knew where Remus and Sirius were, seeing as you three are so close now." Dumbledore said.

"I don't know where they are. You see, Remus broke up with me a week ago through a letter, and then he left sometime in the night. Remus also left a letter for Sirius as well, and I think it hurt Sirius just as much as it hurt me. Whatever Remus put in his letter to Sirius, was hurtful to him, and I think the more Sirius thought about it, the more he wanted to find Remus, and I think he got so mad that he couldn't leave this house to help his only surviving friend, that he just got up and went to go find him. That would be my best guess." I explained to Dumbledore

"Okay. Thank you Nymphadora." He said to me, and then he walked over to Charlie and asked him to check on me this weekend, and to take me home, because he thought that I did not look very well.

So Charlie did as he was told and took me home the conventional way; he hailed a cab and we went to my apartment that way. Once we got to my apartment Charlie then proceeded to make me some tea, because that always made me feel better, and his company defiantly helped, like always. After I was finished with my tea, Charlie sent me straight to bed.

On Saturday, Charlie made me stay in all day resting so I could get better faster so I could help with the search for our missing members.

Everything should go back to normal soon...I hope...As long as I keep thinking positive thoughts, Remus and Sirius might find their way home soon, and we can settle everything out.

– Positive thoughts – End of week – Positive thoughts –


	21. The Search Party and Boredom

I don't own Harry Potter

AN: Thanks for your patience and please review. THanks

**Week 40**

**Search Party**

By Monday morning, the flu I had, had passed and I went to work as normal, however, that night when I got home Charlie was waiting for me. I had sent a note to Dumbledore earlier that morning to tell him that Charlie and I were going to look for Remus in some of the places he had taken me; and Charlie and I will continue to look for Sirius and Remus in this way until we find them. So when I got home and changed my cloths, then Charlie and I proceeded to look for Remus and Sirius starting at the old house that Remus was first sent to. You know the one where he was missing for 8 days and I rescued him from some great evil that he never told me about. So Charlie and I searched the old house from top to bottom for hours and all we found was an old house elf that wasn't much help, and some Deatheater activity. Tonight's expedition took all night and by the time Charlie and I got back home, I crashed on my bed and Charlie apparated home, and told me he would be back Tuesday night.

By Tuesday, I had a clear idea where Charlie and I should go for the next few nights. We went to Remus' apartment tonight to see if he left anything there or maybe any clues of where he went. When Charlie and I got there, we noticed that the whole apartment looked like it had already been searched. There were two notes on the table, both were addressed to me.

The first one said: _**Tonks, he's not here, I already checked. I'm going to check at his parents' old house in Ayr, Scotland. You should check there after me in case Remus doubles back. – Love Sirius**_

_**PS. Thanks for looking for me too.**_

_Ayr, I wonder why his parents lived so far from London. -- _I thought

The second note said: _** stop looking for me. I will hurt you and Sirius. Just trust me. I have to do this. I will always love you my Nymph, now stop looking and go back to work. **_

I didn't need to see who signed the second note. Sirius was right. Remus was doubling back. Both notes were dated less than a week ago. I ran into the other room to show Charlie how close we were to finding them. So we decided to go to Grimmauld Place to see who was there and then write a note to Dumbledore to tell him that we need another emergency meeting so we can get people searching in a more focused area. So we apparated to Grimmauld Place and found that Mad – Eye Moody was in head of the search and he had several maps of England hang up around the living room. I walked over to Mad – Eye and decided to tell him the information that I knew.

"Hey Mad – Eye. I know two places that Remus or Sirius isn't." I told him.

"Okay, where isn't he?" Mad – Eye asked

"He's not at his apartment and he's not in Canterbury." I told him.

"Why would he be in Canterbury?" Mad – Eye asked me.

"He had a mission there and asked me to help with it." I answered.

"Okay." Mad – Eye answered.

I then walked into the next room and got a piece of parchment from the desk and began to write on it.

_**Dumbledore,**_

_**We need to have a meeting this Friday. I think I know where Remus and Sirius are headed. **_

_**Tonks**_

I folded the parchment and sent Sirius's owl to Dumbledore at Hogwarts and waited for his reply with Charlie.

"What do you think Remus is doing?" Charlie asked

"I think he forgot to cover his tracks during one of his missions and he now has to go back and do something he doesn't want to do; which is why he is trying to distance himself form Sirius and myself." I told Charlie.

By the time I heard back from Dumbledore it was almost midnight, and the letter only had one word on it. It said:

_**Done.**_

Then like clockwork, Mad – Eye made an announcement.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Dumbledore has arranged for a meeting for this Friday night at 7, and every week after that until we find Remus and Sirius."

_Good, this is just what we need._—I thought

So, after all the excitement at Grimmauld Place, I went home and crashed on the couch in the living room. The next day however, I went to work like normal, sent an owl to Charlie, outlining the next couple days, (going to his family's house in Ayr this Saturday, and going to all the mission spots that Remus was in).

When Wednesday night came along, Charlie and I went to visit the room in the Ministry where Remus was tortured for information regarding the Order of the Phoenix, the location of Greyback, and being a werewolf, and not being registered with the ministry. Yet, once we checked if he had been there, we found that no one had been to the room in the Ministry since we broke Remus out. It was a little disappointing, have this kind of set back, after having such a good night last night.

When I got home, I was defeated. If Charlie and I made it to Ayr, we would have to take a whole entire day to do it, and the only free day we both had was on Saturday. Each day we waited around going to surrounding counties, we wasted time. We should be out there, going after Sirius, making sure we could get to him before the Ministry or Voldemort catches him. I could not handle loosing him to Azkaban again.

Before I went to bed, and owl knocked on my window, and I let it enter. The owl was from the ministry, saying that I was on patrol tomorrow night. And I was being placed in Cambridge, apparently, there have been unusual sightings there, something magical, and since there isn't a large wizarding community there, I was sent to check it out. I suppose Cambridge isn't so bad. I mean, I could look for Remus there. There is an open field there, and Remus and I went there for the werewolf mission, he might be there.

On Thursday, I sent an owl to Charlie cancelling our nightly excursions to find Remus and Sirius. After that I proceeded to get briefed on what was happening at Cambridge, and how I was to proceed, and what I should do, if I get caught by something. All and all, it wasn't all that bad.

When I got to Cambridge, I started my mission by talking to some of the wizards and muggles about the strange things that have been happening here. Most of them had said it was loud howling noises, or weeping at the edges of the trees. So I decided to check out the clearing and the trees just behind the city. I walked for about half a mile and noticed that it looked slightly familiar. It was the place where Remus and I stayed and pretended that we were werewolves. They should have moved to meet Greyback soon. I searched around this area for a little bit to see if I could find any information that could be helpful to the Ministry and to the Order. I stayed there, hanging around Cambridge till a little past 2 in the morning. I then went home, and got a few hours of sleep, before heading off to work on Friday Morning.

When I got to work on Friday morning, I gave a report to Shacklebolt, both the official and the unofficial. Shacklebolt then told me to go home have get some sleep and to come back on Monday morning. So, I took this offer gladly, and went straight home and slept. When I awoke I had 30 minutes to get to the meeting at 7:00pm at Grimmauld Place. I quickly got ready and left. I luckily got there in just enough time to hear Dumbledore say that I had requested the meeting for tonight. I stepped forward and started to say what I had found.

"I suspect that Remus has run away, because he has to cover his tracks from when he was on the werewolf mission. Greyback had asked Remus if he would join him. I suspect that Remus would stay undercover just to make an appearance, and come back once this is done. Sirius, however, I can only assume has picked up Remus' trail and is now following him, and where ever Sirius goes he leaves a note for me telling me where he's been and where he's going. That's all I know at the moment." I said to the crowd.

"That's quite a lot of information Nymphadora." Dumbledore told me. I walked out of the room as the meeting went on. I went up stairs to the room that I normally stayed in and sat down on the bed and started to cry. I had spent the whole entire week looking for Remus who obviously didn't want to be found and it felt like I was wasting Charlie's time, by looking for the man that I loved who broke up with me.

By the time the meeting was done, I had fallen asleep in the bedroom and Charlie had come up and tucked me in. The next morning when I woke up, I got dressed and ran down stairs to the kitchen to meet Charlie's face.

"I want to come with you this morning to Ayr, to see if we can find Remus and Sirius, Tonks." Charlie told me

"You don't have too. Really. I have already taken up enough of your time this week, and I really feel bad about it." I told Charlie.

"I really want to come with you Tonks. Please." He told me one more time.

"Okay, Charlie. You can come to." I told him. With a delighted smile he walked out of the kitchen and grabbed a bag filled with things and set it beside the door, turned to me and said:

"Great, when do we leave?"

"As soon as I eat breakfast." I replied.

So Charlie waited patiently until I ate my toast and had some coffee, then he and I apparated to the outskirts of Ayr so we wouldn't be seen. We walked into town and found a pub, so we went into there to ask around, to see if anyone knows were the Lupin house is. As we went into the pub, we heard a short loud whistle, so Charlie and I stopped, looked around and saw a tree that looked very much out of place. So I decided to walk over and look closer at the tree, and noticed that it had a note on the side of it. It said:

_Esplanade, at the far end, last house on the street._

I gave the note to Charlie and we began to walk to the street corner to hail a cab. We finally got a cab and went to Esplanade, to the very last house on the street. The house was gorgeous, and grand. Charlie and I entered the house and started looking around. There were a lot of curtains and secret hiding places.

_I wonder why Remus never talked about this place. _ – I wonder

_***Crash * **_

Charlie and I turned around quickly and ran upstairs to a door that was half closed. We entered and found Sirius taped to a chair along with being gagged.

"Sirius!" I yelled as I ran over to untie him, "Who has done this to you?"

"Remus did. He told me that Greyback has been following him for several weeks, after meeting with him, and he could not endanger everyone at the order so he has to distance himself from us. Tonks, we can't go after him, not any more. He promised to come back, and I think we now have to trust that he will come back, with or without our help. I think he can handle this, Tonks, he has handled things much harder than this." Sirius told Tonks as Charlie was walking around the house.

"Okay, Sirius, I understand." I answered Sirius in a murmured voice.

"Now, I never ever thought I would say this, but let's get back to Grimmauld place. I'm sure there have been new developments at the headquarters." Sirius said in great enthusiasm.

"Not really, after you and Remus went missing, we went out on search parties and things like that. Molly has been worried sick through most of it." I replied dully.

"Thanks Tonks, I feel so much better now." Sirius said.

"No problem." I answered as I walked out of the room and looked for Charlie.

Sirius and I spent about an hour walking through the Lupin's old house, trying to find Charlie. Once we did, we left the house and walked a little ways into the forest. We were talking all the way there about really unimportant things, trying to get Sirius caught up to recent events. When the three of us got into a secluded place in the forest, I bend down and put my arm around Sirius' neck (he was his usual black dog self) and we apparated back to Grimmauld Place. By the time we got there it was just after dinner and Molly still had what the house had for dinner on the stove, staying warm for us. An owl was sent to Hogwarts, informing Dumbledore that Sirius had made it home to Grimmauld Place and was alright, although Remus didn't come with him. In the letter it was explained that Remus was spending sometime with Greyback, because he still had to maintain his cover with the werewolf groups. Dumbledore wrote back that he was coming to Grimmauld Place for the weekend next week so he can get caught up with recent events.

It broke my heart to hear that he was noble and brave like that. I spent a couple hours at Grimmauld Place, than left once Sirius and Charlie fell asleep. There really wasn't much point in me staying at Grimmauld Place for long amounts of time if Remus wasn't here. When I got to my apartment, there was a note lying on my window casing inside my bedroom. I picked it up and laid it on my night stand and went to bed.

**Week 41**

**Complete Boredom**

For the whole week I was still quite worried about Remus because it has been well over 2 weeks since I have heard from him. Charlie has told me that he is leaving for Romania again at the end of the week. Sirius has been moping around since we brought him back to Grimmauld Place missing Remus as well. The speed of the week went really slow; Dumbledore has cancelled the search for Remus, and has tried to insure everyone that he would be okay, and once he could send word that he was okay, he would do so.

This week, I did nothing but go to work and come home; Charlie had some things that he had to do around London that he wanted to do alone. At my apartment I spent most of my time working on reports that I had neglected last week, and got started on some that I needed to do this week. The week went by extremely slow so by the time Dumbledore came to Grimmauld Place, I thought I should make an appearance. Remus has been gone for 2 weeks now, and I think I want him back.

Friday night I went to Grimmauld Place at about 6, and Dumbledore came at about 7. For most of the night I stayed in the kitchen with Molly, just talking to her and getting caught up. I asked her about Bill and how Fred, George, Ginny and Ron were making out in school. I almost made it through the whole night not talking to Dumbledore, but when I was about to leave, he walked into the kitchen.

"This just came for you Nymphadora." He said as he handed me a letter.

The letter read:

_Dear Nymphadora_

_I am safely hiding in a secret place. No harm can come to me. Please stop worrying, Sirius says that you have been trying to find me for days now. Please don't worry, I had to do the second part of the mission that Dumbledore sent us on and it was far to dangerous to let you come with me. I know if I had asked you to come with me you would, but I could not subject you to this. Please understand._

_Sincerely _

_RL_

I looked up from the letter to Dumbledore, then walked over to him, gave him back the letter and I said:

"This is all your fault that he left to do something this stupid."

And with this statement I went home and stayed there all weekend doing actual work related activities.


	22. Charlie's leaves Remus comes

**Still not any closer to owning anything**

**A/N: sorry it's short, the next one will be longer and it will be happier...I promise :)**

**Week 42**

**Charlie's Departure**

So this week is the last week that Charlie would be in England, so I decided that I would take Charlie out for dinner(as a thank you for indulging me when he and I went across the country looking for Remus and Sirius) on Friday night then I would see him off to the train that night. Charlie liked this idea, so all week I waited for Friday night to come. I was also taking Charlie out for another reason, this week was a full moon week, and Remus has yet to come home. Besides the letter that Remus sent me last week, I have no idea if I can do anything to help him in any way.

All week I waited for Friday to come so I could finally get my mind off of Remus. By the time Friday, I had received a letter from an owl that I did not recognize, so I left it on the table until I could get back home after dinner with Charlie. By the time I left, I looked at the table one more time before leaving.

Charlie and I went to a small cafe around the corner from my apartment. We talked about old times and who was dating who from Hogwarts; and where our friends were now living in Europe. After Dinner Charlie and I met his parents at the train station, where Charlie was going back to Romania to work with beloved dragons; Charlie hugged his parents and kissed my check and went onto the train.

When I got back to my apartment the letter was still on my table where I had left it. I walked over to the table and picked it up to read it. Then I walked over to my couch and sat down to read it.

_**Dear Nymph,**_

_**It is the full moon tonight and I miss you dearly. I know that I broke your heart and I know that it will take a long time for us to get back to where we were before this all happened. I would like to continue this relationship when I get back home. I will be coming home to Grimmauld place later next week.**_

_**Yours truly**_

_**Remus Lupin**_

_Oh Remus...._ I thought as I crinkled up the letter and threw it out. With reading the letter I went to bed and decided that Charlie always brings along the best news, and that he really should spend more time in England.

The next day I spent most of my time doing reports for work and going over reports to be submitted to higher ranking people than myself.

End week.

**Week 43**

**Just Friends??**

Since Charlie left on Friday night and Remus still isn't at Grimmauld Place my life is actually quite boring for the moment, but I'll take boring any day compared to what my life was and is probably going to look like after this week. All this week Dumbledore has been sending me owls asking about Ministry appointments and Molly keeps sending me owls telling me that Remus got home to Grimmauld Place safe and sound; and while I am quite happy that he is in one piece and is doing well, but I really don't want to deal with Remus right now...I can't deal with Remus right now. I still love him and he left me heartbroken and now I'm supposed to put on this front in front of everyone, pretending that were friends when we were once lovers, I can't do that right now. I can't just appear in Grimmauld Place and pick up where we just left off I can't. So, I'll spend the whole week as an anti social witch with no want to go out.

This week wasn't so bad, it actually reflected my life this time last year; last year I was awarded the certificate as a joke from Shacklebolt as cautiously optimistic and casually clumsy. By Saturday, my almost perfect week was cut short by server heart ache brought on by Remus dropping by. Here's how it went:

Ding Dong—

I got up from the couch and put my book back down on the coffee table. I accidentally hit the garbage can as I walk over to the door. I blindly open the door and see Remus holding the door casings. He looked older than I remember him and the edges of him are tattered and torn. My eyes wander to the shape of his cloths and the condition of his shoes. My eyes eventually wander back up to his face.

"Hi" I say hoarsely.

"Hi." He replied.

I looked at him awhile as we stayed in the door way.

"Are you going to invite me in?" Remus finally asked.

"No." I answered back.

"Nymph, Can't we just be friends?" Remus asked another question.

"No, we can't...And it's Tonks." I replied as I closed the door and locked it, I put my back to the wall and I slid down to the floor and I started crying.

_God, I wanted him back. I wanted him back so badly it hurt._

He stood on the other side of the door for a long time afterwards and he eventually left with a great and heavy sigh.

End of week... (Tear drop)


	23. Trapped with Dumbledore's Letter

I do not own Harry Potter

A/N: Please, Please review....thanks

**Week 44**

**Dumbledore's letter**

So, I now am still heartbroken. After last Saturday night's run in with Remus, I have gone back to square one. I don't think I can handle being just a friend after everything we've been through already. So from Monday to Wednesday, I spent all my time buried in my work, staying at the office late and avoiding Grimmauld Place at all costs. On Wednesday night when I came home at about 8:30, I noticed an owl perched outside my window waiting for my return. When I opened the window I noticed that the bird wasn't an owl it was Fawks the Phoenix. Fawks gracefully flies onto my coffee table and puts down a letter. I pick it up and it has my full name written on outside of the letter. The letter goes as follows:

_**Dear Nymphadora **_

_**I have noticed that you have not been at Grimmauld Place for quite some time. I have been hoping that I could catch you at Grimmauld Place but it is in the gravest importance that I do speck with you. Please come by Hogwarts on Saturday afternoon, since you have refused to go to Grimmauld Place. Come to my office at 2:30 pm. Thank you.**_

_**Sincerely**_

_**Dumbledore**_

_Why does Dumbledore want to see me? - _I wondered.

I walked over to my desk and grabbed a piece of paper and wrote the words _**I'll be there.**_Then I gave it to Fawks and with that the phoenix left my house. For the next two days I was asking everyone at the ministry that I knew was in the Order, if Dumbledore had been looking for, and their answers were a resounding 'yes'. With this new knowledge made me nervous; If Dumbledore was looking to talk to me and I wasn't in easy access, then it raises the question...Is Dumbledore mad at me?

By the time Saturday, came I managed to make it to Hogwarts by 2:20. I had just enough time to run up the stairs to Dumbledore's office with out being late. As I walked in I noticed that Dumbledore wasn't there either.

"Ah, Nymphadora. I'm so glad you made it. Sorry I'm late, but the castle was having some problems with the ghost inhabitants. "Dumbledore started.

"That's alright, I just got here." I replied.

"Good, good. I have a favour to ask of you." Dumbledore answered.

"Alright, what do you want me to do?" I asked.

"There is a room here in Hogwarts, we need the room to be soundproof, waterproof and we need it to be hidden from those who don't know what their looking for." Dumbledore started

"Don't we have a room for that though? It's the room of requirements."I answered.

"That room is being used at the moment by the students of Hogwarts...I need a different room for this exercise." Dumbledore answered.

"Okay, where did you want me to put it?" I asked.

"You remember the secret passage way under the castle?" Dumbledore started

"Yes I remember that one." I replied.

"Well, we started to build a room there, in case, something ever happened. But with Umbridge here watching us every minute of the day, it has become harder to do anything so I need you to help finish off the room." Dumbledore explained.

"I would love to help. When would you like me to start?"I told Dumbledore.

"How does next Friday night. I might take the weekend. Is that okay?" Dumbledore told me.

"Ya, it's fine." I replied.

"Okay, thank you Nymphadora. I'll see you next Friday at 7, then?" Dumbledore finished.

"Sure, Next Friday at 7. I'll see you then." I said then jumped up and left the castle in a hurry.

As I was leaving the castle I noticed someone walking into the castle through another route. I was almost sure it was Remus, but I couldn't make out the finer features of the person. So I continued to walk out of the castle and continued home so I could get ready for an undercover mission That Shacklebolt was sending me on for the first part of next week. He had said it had something to do with new management of our section of the ministry, so of course we all went along with it.

When I got home not much happened as I think I'll leave it there.

**Week 45**

**Trapped with Remus**

I left my journal at my apartment for the course of my leave on "field work"; the so called field work was just about as boring at those nearly non existent. I spent 4 whole days out in the wilderness, doing nothing but workshops on self defence. I got home on Thursday night very late and I can really write anything about my trip.

On Friday night I decided to go to Hogwarts to see what Dumbledore wanted me to do. When I got there and looked around the job seemed pretty easy. All I needed to do was take out a couple walls and the place would be big enough to hold at least a hundred people at one time which is al big.

The next day, I came prepared with my wand in hand ready to do some damage. When I got to Hogwarts I went to Dumbledore's office and waited for him to arrive. Ten minutes after I arrived, Remus came into Dumbledore's office.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"Dumbledore asked me to do some things on the tunnels. What are you doing here?" Remus replied

"Working on other tunnels." I answered

"Oh... Sirius told me that you were skipping out on some of the meetings at Grimmauld Place." Remus Pried.

"So what if I am?" I answered curtly.

"You shouldn't be missing meetings because of me." Remus told me

"I am not missing meetings because of you. I've just been busy." I retorted

"Uh huh." Was Remus' only reply and with that Fawks the Phoenix came flying into the Dumbledore's office with a letter in his beck. The letter read:

_**Dear Nymphadora and Remus**_

_**I trust that you both are enjoying your stay in my office. Once you both get this letter the doors in my office will be locked and will not open until you both are able to be civil to each other for more than 10 minutes. My office doors will open automatically when everything is worked out.**_

_**Good Luck**_

_**Dumbledore**_

"Well, this is lovely." I said

"Sure is" Remus replied "Tonks..." Remus started as he put the letter sown on the desk and leaned against the wall. "I never meant to..."

"Never meant to what Remus...Hurt me?...It's a little late for that. When you left Sirius and I...I was worried sick about you. I went looking for you and then you tell me that you don't want to be with me, but then you tell me that you still love me ...Oh ya Remus, you hurt me." I ranted.

Remus hung his head and kept his eyes on the floor. There was a long silence and I sat down in a chair on the other side of the room. Then suddenly Remus said something.

"I'm too old for you."

"Excuse me?" I said sitting up straighter and leaning forward.

"I'm too poor for you." Remus continued not even paying attention to me, so I stood up and walked over to Remus.

"And I'm too dangerous for you, that's why I had to break it off before I went to find Greyback, because I didn't want him to have you. I didn't want him to hurt you. If he smelt you on me, then he would have found you and taken you for himself." Remus explained

When I got over to Remus I put both of my hands on either side of his face and made him look at me.

"Listen to me Remus. You are not poor. You are not too old...okay, you might be 15 years older than me, but watch my face...I don't care. And that thing about being too dangerous, although I'm really glad you care about me, you become like a puppy during the full moon. And you're very cute as a werewolf and a very handsome man. I am very much still in love with you Remus." I ranted to him.

"I don't deserve you." Remus continued

"Even the poorest man deserves happiness and love." I replied.

" But you're hearing me. I'm too old, too poor, too dangerous to ensure your safety." Remus retorted

"And you're not hearing me. I don't care." I said raising my voice slightly

Remus and I stayed where we were. Just standing there with my hands on each side of his face, we stood in silence. Then Remus spoke.

" I just want you to find someone you deserve."

"But I want you. I deserve you." I replied try to convince him

He moved away from my grasp and walked across the room.

"I am still in love with you." I whispered "And I want to be with you forever."

"Oh Nymphadora." Remus started saying while his back was facing me "I still love you too."

"Then don't do this Remus. Please." I pleaded as I grasped Remus' arm and turned him around.

"Nymph...I mean Tonks. I didn't want to see anything happen to you." Remus stammered

"The past 9 months have been filled with terrible and wonderful things for me to just throw this relationship away." I said softly, then stood on my tiptoes to kids his check

With a heavy sigh from Remus, he placed his hand on my face and brought his face down to mine. He kissed me like he had never kissed me before. When we broke apart, he had this sly smile on his face.

"You win" He said

"I sure did." I replied as I kissed him again

**-Click –**

"What do you think that was?" I asked as I gasped for air.

" The doors were unlocking." Remus replied

"Oh. Well that's good. I guess. We can leave now. Right?" I asked

"Ya, lets go." Remus said as he took my hand and we walked out of Dumbledore's office.

"Now I only have one question for you" Remus added

"What's that?" I replied

"Your apartment or mine?" Remus asked

"Yours." I replied again.

He and I walked out of the school and went to his apartment, and that's where I'll leave it.


	24. Remus and I 4 just 1 week

I do not own HP

**A/N: Important – Do Not Skip Over – I am planning on changing the rating on this story ****from T to M. ****It ****WON'T**** be the next chapter, but it will be week 52 most likely. The rating change as a precaution.**

**Week 46**

**Remus and I**

I spent last weekend with Remus. PS, he was a gentleman sleeping on the couch and leaving me the bed.

This week the full moon was on Friday, so Remus was going to stay with me at my apartment which is going to be really fun. All week I couldn't wait for Friday night to come to see Remus again. Apparently Remus had convinced Sirius that we were no longer a couple, so now only Dumbledore knows that Remus and I are okay again.

By Friday night, I was bouncing off the walls; Remus came over at about 5:00pm so we both could get ready for the transformation. I had made his potion earlier today so he wouldn't have to worry about.

Here's how it went:

Knock -

I opened up the door and Remus met me with a long kiss.

"Well hello to you too" I said

"Hi" he said as he came in

Remus went straight to my kitchen and drank his potion.

"So, when's sunset?" I asked

"In an hour" Remus answered

"So you're mine for an hour." I replied

"No...No, I am yours forever." He corrected

"Oh Really?" I asked

"Yes, I am." Remus growled with a grin and with that he kissed me on the forehead

I went into the living room and waited for Remus to follow me. Remus eventually came into the living room and sat beside me.

"Your apartment has changed since I was here last. It smells different too.' Remus Remarked.

"A lot has changed since you've been gone" I replied

"I said I was sorry." Remus retorted

"I know you did, I'm just making the comment that a lot of things have changed." I answered.

With that comment Remus got up and walked into the other room to transform. When he came back he was a perfectly tame werewolf. He walked around my apartment smelling everything and making sure that he missed nothing. Remus did that for a good hour and a half, and then he joined me on the couch to watch some well deserved television. We watched several American shows called Three's Company and Mindy and Mork. Then Remus and I watched a couple movies called Freaky Friday and Carrie. After that I went into my bedroom to get changed for bed. When I was done I opened the door and Remus ran into my room and jumped on my bed. He laid there on his back waiting for me to rub his tummy. Eventually gave in and started rubbing his tummy and he started growling as a thank you. Eventually I fell asleep and Remus fell asleep beside me.

The next morning, before I opened my eyes, I could feel Remus' arm around my waist. It felt good to be in his arms again. When I opened my eyes I turn to face Remus, so I could see him when he woke up. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. Remus finally woke up and he and I were just staring at each other.

"I've missed you more than you'll ever know, my Nymphadora." Remus told me as he moved a piece of my hair that was falling into my face.

"I've missed you too; I never gave up hope when you went missing." I replied.

"Oh I love you my Nymph." Remus followed.

"I love you too, my knight in shining armour." I told him as he turned beat red.

Remus and I laid there where we silently in each other's arms for a while, then a thought passed through my mind.

"Do you ant to go to Diagon Ally?" I asked.

"No." Remus answered. "I want to stay right here with you for the whole day, and not have to go anywhere, or even move."

"I think that sounds like a better idea. " I replied and that's what Remus and I did all day; just laying in bed and talking about recent events. The day flew by, and it truly was the best magic ever.

**Week 47**

**A Week with Remus **

On Monday I woke up to the smell of pancakes. Apparently, Remus thought it was a good idea to cook me something before I ran to work, and I have to admit it was a pretty good idea. When I got home from work later that day, Remus had left a note on my desk. It read:

_**Went to Grimmauld Place. Come with? **_

After reading the letter, I quickly got a shower and changed my cloths; then I went over to Grimmauld Place. When I got there Remus and Sirius were talking about something, so I sat at the far end of the room listening; finally when they were done talking the noticed me in the corner.

"Well Remus, Tonks has finally graced us with her presence. To what do we owe the pleasure?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to see how the order was holding up." I replied.

"You've missed a lot of meetings Tonks." Sirius stated

"I know, I had some issues I had to attend to before I was allowed back." I answered Sirius.

"And did you attend to everything Nymphadora." Came a voice behind her.

"Almost everything Professor." I replied as I stood up and turned around to see Dumbledore standing there with a sly smile on his face.

"Don't forget to attend to everything Nymphadora; and that goes for you to Remus." Dumbledore told us before he left the room mumbling, "Those children grew up far to fast for my liking."

"He never misses a beat does he?" I asked openly.

"No he doesn't my dear." Remus let slip before he could stop himself. Remus and I looked at Sirius who had a slightly confused look on his face, and then he got up and sat on a chair closer to me.

"I want you both to just get married, have kids, and stop beating around the bush about everything. You're starting to give me a headache." Sirius said.

With that comment I left the room and went to go find Molly; however she wasn't anywhere to be found so I went back to where I had found Remus and Sirius, only to have found Remus sitting on the couch. I walked over there and sat down with him.

"I have a question."I said blatantly as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"What is it Nymphadora?" Remus replied

"What happened last weekend?" I asked him

"I transformed into a wolf." Remus told me

"I know that part, I mean, spending two days in my apartment, just the two of us. We didn't do anything, we didn't go anywhere; we just stayed there getting a chance to talk. Now don't get me wrong, I loved doing that, I'm just a little confused cuz we never did that before." I stated.

"Oh that. That was a nice weekend. As to what happened between us, I think we moved our relationship forward." Remus explained.

"Okay. That's good cuz I kind of like where this relationship is going." I replied with a smile.

"Are you like this with everyone you've dated?" Remus asked

"Only with you." I answered

"Well that's good to know." Remus responded with a smile

While Remus and I sat on the couch, I accidentally fell asleep with my head on his shoulder. When I woke up on Tuesday morning I was back in my bed in my apartment next to Remus to my surprise.

"Good morning beautiful." Remus said.

"Morning. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well you see, when you fell asleep at Grimmauld Place, I was expecting you to wake up, but when you didn't, I apparated here with you. And when I did get here it was quite late and I didn't think you would mind me staying with you." Remus explained.

"I don't mind at all. I kind of like it." I replied as I rolled out of bed to get ready for work. As I strolled over to my closet I said "Will you be here when I get home?"

"Ya, If you want me to. I'm visiting Sirius this afternoon, but I can be here by 4pm" Remus replied as he sat up in my bed.

"Okay." I answered as I walked down the hall to the bathroom.

Once I was finished in the bathroom, I walked back into my room to say something to Remus, but he had fallen back asleep, so I kissed him on the forehead and proceeded to go to work.

All day I couldn't stop thinking about going home to Remus; I couldn't wait to go home.

_So this is what it feels like to have a family – _I thought

When I apparated home into the living room of my apartment I could smell something cooking. Was Remus cooking dinner for me for me? I walked into the kitchen and watched Remus hover over several pots and pans that were on my stove.

"I hope you're hungry." Remus called over his shoulder.

"Absolutely." I replied as I walked over, wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his shoulder.

_Oh how I love this feeling of belonging. _– I thought

"Why don't you set the table my dear?" Remus suggested.

"Okay." I replied as I let go of Remus and began to set the table.

I puttled around the kitchen and the dinning room table thinking about how much I could get used to this life style of just us; Remus and I.

"Nymph." Remus said lovingly as he came up behind me and kissed me on the base of my neck. "Dinner's ready."

"Okay Remus" I answered with a smile, not knowing what to say.

We ate in silence, thinking thoughts that were very dear to each of us. At the end of dinner Remus had this sad look on his face, I decided to start the conversation.

"Remus, can I ask you something?" I asked

"Sure." Remus replied and we moved into the living room

"I know we only started going back out again, but I was wondering if you would...um...like to move in with me. I know there's a lot to think about, and you don't have to answer right away. I was just wondering, cuz these past few days have been the best days of my life." I rambled as I could feel my heart racing. Remus looked astonished by the question; he sat across from me in silence for several minutes.

"Please say something Remus." I added

""I will say something, I'm just thinking." Remus replied.

"Okay." I replied

"I think I will think about your question and I will get back to you okay?" Remus said looking at me in the eyes.

"Alright; take your time." I answered.

_Oh great, he is never going to move in with me! I have just scared him away. – _I thought

Remus helped me clean up the kitchen and table and then he left me alone.

_Shit I really enjoyed Remus living with me. I should have kept my big mouth closed. – _I thought as I sat on the couch in my living room

A couple of hours had passed after I had opened my big mouth; I had fallen asleep on the couch when I heard someone in the distance rummaging through my apartment, so I grabbled my wand very slowly and went to where the noise was coming from, and found that it was only Remus putting several roses into a voice.

"Remus... What are you doing here at 2:30 in the morning?" I asked in wonder.

"I thought about what you asked me earlier tonight, and after I came to the conclusion that I do want to spend more time with you, and that it is getting harder to leave you after the end of the date and after the private meeting I had, I concluded that maybe I could live with you. It might be easier on both of us. When I decided that I wanted to live with you, it was 2 am, so I needed flowers for you and I was hoping to be slightly quieter." Remus explained.

"Oh, Remus," I replied as I walked over and kissed him, "I'm glad you decided to live with me it means a lot."

"Maybe this weekend we can move some of my stuff here and then move the rest of it to my parents' house in Scotland." Remus said.

"Sounds like a really good idea, but we can talk about this later; I'm kinda sleepy." I told him

"Ya, sure. Goodnight. I'll be in later. Love ya." Remus told me as he kissed my forehead, and I turned and went to my room to sleep some more.

Wednesday morning was full of sunshine and happiness. When I woke up Remus wasn't there, but he did leave me a note by the flowers.

_Went back to my place; will be back tonight. Love Remus _

I can't wait; Remus living with me all the time. It's so exciting. Living with Remus will be the best. So I went to work with a smile on my face.

All day I couldn't wait to get home to see Remus; to see how his day was. When I did manage to get away from work to go my apartment, I quickly noticed 2 things: number one Remus was not home yet and 2, there were two letters waiting for me via owl. I let both owls in, the first owl I recognized as my mother's owl; the other I suspect was from Grimmauld Place. Both owls stayed so I went for my mother's letter first.

_Nymphadora my dear; (_It read)

_How are you? I haven't heard from you in a while, so your father and I have decided that we would like you and Remus to join us for dinner on Saturday evening, if it's alright with the both of you. _

_Love _

_Your Parents_

After reading this, I answered the letter by informing that Remus and I would be coming on Saturday night. Then I made a mental note to remember to tell Remus that we are going to parents' house on Saturday. After I sent my reply back to my mother I looked at the other owl. It hopped over to me and I took the letter from it.

_Dearest Nymphadora_

_Dumbledore has asked me to do something for him and it includes having your help. It involves me being away from you for one week and one week only. We are to meet Dumbledore at our usual spot at 7pm Friday night._

_My love always_

_Remus_

By now, I started panicking. I can't go on a mission now. I can't do a mission where Remus goes one way and I go another. I quickly agreed to meet Remus and Dumbledore on Friday night and mentioned that I would be going to Grimmauld place tonight to see what was happening there. I also felt compelled to tell him about dinner with my parents on Saturday, just so he wouldn't be surprised.

When I sent off the letter I went to get something to eat and then went to Grimmauld place, but nothing was happening there; although it was fun to talk to Sirius for a little while. After the discussion with Sirius I noticed that Remus wasn't coming so I decided to go home to my apartment; I had bid everyone at Grimmauld Place a goodnight, and then went home.

As I was about to open my apartment door, Remus apparated beside me.

"Great timing." I told him as I walked inside.

"Thanks my dear Nymph." He replied as he kissed the back of my head. I turned around to face him and before I knew it his arms were around my waist and I was kissing him again.

"I have a proposition for you." Remus started.

"Oh?" I asked

"Yes. When I was at my apartment, I noticed that I have a lot of stuff to bring over and I'm not totally sure that everything will fit in here with your stuff as well. So I was thinking, why not move into my parents house in Ayr. I know it's far away from here, but it's big and has a lot of room for _us._" Remus explained still holding on to me. "And I mean, if we decide to have kids, we'll have tons of room" he continued.

To be totally honest, this comment makes me thrilled. To live with Remus, at his parents' place where he can run free during the full moon AND he mentioned the possibility of having kids.

"That sounds wonderful Remus. I would love to move into your parents old house." I replied.

"Great, we can start packing tomorrow." Remus suggested

"Okay, but we're going to busy this weekend." I reminded him.

"Right. Well you had better go to bed; tomorrow is going to be a good day." Remus replied.

"Oh?" I asked.

"Yes it is." Remus assured me as he kissed my head.

That night I once again fell asleep next to Remus. When I woke up, Remus was beside me, watching me sleep.

"Good morning Nymph." Remus said

"Good morning Remus." I replied.

"You look so pretty when you sleep my dear." Remus commented.

"Why thank you my knight in shinning armour." I responded; and with that comment Remus pulled me closer and kissed my nose. I didn't want to move, but today was only Thursday and that meant that I had only one more day until Remus was all mine. .. Well kind of.

"I'm going to start packing the things at my apartment today while your at work and move them to my parents house, then well start on your apartment later." Remus suggested.

"Okay. That sounds great. After work I'll see you back here and I'll help you with what you didn't get done." I replied.

"Sounds wonderful my love." Remus told me, and with that I got up and started getting ready for work. When I looked back at Remus before I left, he had already fallen back to sleep. He looked so happy and peaceful sleeping there.

When I got to work, everything had already gotten really busy; and it left me no time to think about Remus, the impending move to his parents house, the meeting with Dumbledore, or Saturday dinner with my parents. However, the busyness of Thursday made work move along nicely, and I was back home in no time.

When I got back to my apartment, I found that Remus had already packed up some of my stuff that I didn't or wouldn't use over the course of 2 days.

"I hope you don't mind. I was all done at my apartment and I have only just started here." Remus explained, as he packed another box.

"No I don't mind at all." I replied and grabbed a box and began packing. We both decided that we would begin moving things from my apartment on Saturday before dinner with my parents.

Remus and I spent the whole night packing things that we wouldn't use; once we were done that it had gotten quite late and we both went to bed.

On Friday morning when I woke up, I noticed that Remus was not there and that there was a note on his pillow. It read:

_I have a surprise for you. It's for after our meeting with Dumbledore._

_Love Remus_

With reading this letter, I hurried around and left the apartment; worked passed quickly and I found it hard to concentrate on the mountain of paper work at my elbow. When 4:30 pm came around I apparated to my apartment so fast that Shacklebolt barely had anytime to say goodbye. I walked around my apartment to see if Remus was there; he wasn't so I got changed and went to Grimmauld Place to wait to wait for my appointment with Dumbledore and Remus to start. Molly was in the kitchen making supper so I stayed there and helped as much as she wanted me too. To be totally honest, I didn't help at all, apparently she has heard about my cooking too. She is a really sweet person and I love her dearly. We talked for a while after dinner, eventually Remus showed up at Grimmauld Place, and he looked strangely happy. Shortly after Remus came in, Dumbledore came in behind him, and walked into the kitchen to meet Molly, Remus and myself.

"Molly, will you give us a moment please?" Dumbledore asked

"Sure." Molly answered as she looked at us.

"I have to ask something of the both of you. It is important that you both answer truthfully, for how you answer will affect the outcome of the mission." Dumbledore began.

"Okay." Remus and I said together. With this reply, Dumbledore took out a small, round orb and placed it on the table between Remus and I. The orb started glowing pink and then it turned blood red.

"Now, here is the question: do you trust each other exclusively?"

"Yes we trust each other with our lives." I replied

"I would not want anyone else with me if I am to face any danger than my Nymphadora." Remus replied.

The orb between us turned white, then the white vapour mixed with red; eventually, the vapour in the orb turns to black. Dumbledore made a gasping noise and proceeded to mumble something as he picked up the orb.

"The mission that I would like to send you both on is very dangerous; it involves trusting each other, and being dependant on each other. I would like to send you both in search for werewolves that have not joined sides as of yet. During the next full moon the both of you need to go out in search of those who have not chosen a side for this battle. We need all the people we can get. I trust that you both know when the next moon is." Dumbledore explained.

"Yes, it's in 2 and half weeks." Remus replied. I look at him and then at Dumbledore. That was a week before Christmas.

"Good... I would like you to explore the Highlands of Scotland that night, so try to find the biggest gathering." Dumbledore explained.

"Professor, why does Nymphadora need to come along? I'd rather not get her into danger if I could help it." Remus asked

"She needs to go, to make sure that the both of you get out safely, and that nothing happens to you when you turn into a werewolf. Nymphadora needs to be there to keep you safe and you, Remus, need to be there to keep her safe. You both need to appear like you belong to each other. This mission is one that you can be openly together...and be happy, and to be able to show that you _are _happy together." Dumbledore lectured, he isn't looking at us anymore; he's looking out the window in a daze, thinking about something that had happened years ago.

"Professor?" I asked

"Sorry, what was that?" Dumbledore asked.

"Nothing it doesn't matter." I replied.

"Now that you both have your mission; good luck and if you have any questions please feel free to come visit me, do not send an owl, I do not want it intercepted." Dumbledore explained, as he turned around and left the kitchen without another word.

Remus and I looked at each other in awe. How was it that Remus and I were to go on a mission and protect each other? What was the orb telling Dumbledore that it was not telling us? Molly Walked into the room and broke our stare and diverted our attention with gossip about some of the order members. Eventually Remus took my hand and we walked out of Grimmauld place and turned the corner. We walked hand in hand for a while down a London street.

"Nymph, I told you I had something for you this morning. I wanted to give this to you." Remus said this he pulled out a small box out of his pocket along with his wand. We went into a square near were we had our first date.

"When I was cleaning out my apartment, I came across this and since I have no one to give this to, I thought that maybe you should have it."Remus told me as he gave the box to me.

I opened the box and it was a small broach. It was gold, silver and purple; it was gorgeous.

"Thank you so much Remus. You didn't have to." I told him, as I wrapped my arms around him, and looked up and pulled Remus down and kissed him like I have never kissed him before.

"Let's go home, Nymph." Remus said

When Remus said _home _like that I almost melted. Our home. I think I could get used to hearing this more often. When Remus and I finally got home it was quite late and we were both tired so we both went to bed; for tomorrow Remus and I had to spend the evening with my parents which seemed like so much fun.

On Saturday morning, Remus was once again watching me sleep. When I woke up I was wrapped safely in Remus' arms. His arms felt so strong and protective. Remus convinced me that we should stay in bed until noon. We were talking about nothing all morning; then when we forced ourselves to move we went in slow motion. By the time we got to my parents house, it was 3 pm, and my mom had this very sly smile on her face.

"My dear, how are you?" My mother asked.

"Fine" I replied as I walked into the house giving my mom a hug and looking for my dad. "Mom, this is Remus. He's my Boyfriend"

"HI Remus, I'm Andromeda." My mother said.

"Hi I'm Ted. It's nice to meet you Remus." My dad said as he came into the room.

"It's nice to meet you both." Remus replied.

I decided to give Remus to a tour of my parents' house and we returned to see the table set and dinner warming up. We sat in the living room and my parents got to know Remus better. I began drifting in and out of the conversation; I wasn't even paying attention to be totally honest. When my parents were done asking Remus at least 100 questions, it was time for dinner, and the questions still came Remus' way. The whole night went really well, with the exception of one moment when Remus told my parents that he was a werewolf and promised that he would never intentionally put their daughter in danger. I had only heard the first part of that conversation, because my mother asked me to get something for her. When I had come back my parents were both smiling and very cheerful. For the record, my family has always been a little crazy; but this reaction is strange, even for them.

When Remus and I decided to leave it was getting close to midnight and it was far too late to visit Sirius; so Remus and I decided to go home. When we got to the door Remus opens the door, picks me up and carries me across the threshold.

"What was that for?" I ask

"No reason; I just felt like it." Remus said as he kissed me sweetly.

_Yum...chocolate._—I thought

I went into my room and found some pajamas to wear; as I was changing I could hear Remus sit down and let out a very long sigh. I walked out silently and stood in the doorway, watching him.

"I think they liked you." I stated.

"Who?" Remus asked as his hands covered his face.

"My parents. I think they liked you." I repeated, as I walked over to him and took his hands away from his face. My hand made it back to his face and began to trace some of the scars on his face. My hand stopped on his cheek and I leaned in to kiss him. I did not realise how good it felt to be in his arms, when he held me tight, protecting me from the rest of the world, until now. When I pulled away, he had this sad look on his face.

"Can I ask you something?" He inquired.

"Sure." I replied, still looking into his eyes.

"Never mind, it doesn't matter." He said looking at me

"But it does matter." I pushed back.

"I will ask, but not now." Remus said as he got up and went into the bedroom to get changed.

"Do you promise to tell me before the year is up?" I said a little louder so he could hear me in the next room.

"Yes, I will ask you before the year is up." Remus told me as he kissed my head, and grabbed onto my hand and pulled me into the bedroom to go to sleep.

That is the end of one of the best weeks of my life.


	25. My new house and a week of meetings

Still not owning Harry Potter

**A/N: Important – Do Not Skip Over – I am planning to change the rating on this story ****from T to M...**** it's not this chapter, and won't be the next but it is coming.**

**Week 48 **

**My New House**

By Monday morning, Remus was in the kitchen making muffins, while I was getting dressed. Remus was planning to get everything moved to his parents place during the day, while I was at work.

Later that day, when I got home to my apartment, Remus had packed up everything but a pair of pyjamas, a toothbrush, some shampoo and some of my work cloths.

"Hello my love." Remus called out.

"Hello good knight." I called back, as I walked into the room where he was sitting.

I walked over and I straddled him, leaned down and kissed him. He tasted good, like he always did; he always tasted like peppermint and chocolate.

"How was your day?" Remus asked me, as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"It was alright; actually it was slightly boring. There's never anything interesting to do. I'm stuck in behind my desk, filling out reports, and most times it makes me feel like I'm lying; because I know what's out there and what's going on. How was your day?" I rambled

"Good, we're all ready to move these boxes to my parents' house and some day you have off we can take the rest of this stuff up and unpack there." Remus answered.

"That reminds me, I have Thursday and Friday off, we can go then." I told Remus.

"How did you get those two days off?" Remus asked

"I am an appointment at St. Mungo's Hospital on Thursday morning. Don't worry; it's just a check up." I told him as I put my hand on his chest.

"For two days?!" Remus questioned

"Two days is just the precaution." I answered sweetly.

"A precaution for what?" Remus asked

"The last time I went for a check up, the doctor put me on bed rest, because I looked a little green; but in my defence, I was only trying to entertain the child in the bed next to me." I explained as Remus smiled and began laughing, soon I began laughing as well.

"Come on, let's get something to eat." Remus suggested as he moved his hands from my waist.

"Okay, that's a great idea." I replied as we got up and left our apartment and went around the corner to the muggle takeout pizza place.

After we got our pizza, we went back to the apartment and began to talk about decorating our new house. Soon we found ourselves very tired, so we went to bed.

Tuesday came and went as did Wednesday, yet once Thursday began, the possibilities were endless.

In the morning, I got up and ready to visit the doctor at St. Mungo's Hospital for my check up, prescribed by the ministry yearly. Once I got there, I tried to contain myself and not use my metamorphmagus abilities to entertain small children, which is quite hard to do actually. My appointment went quickly and without any complication, so I apparated to my apartment to help Remus finish packing and moving. With both of us working together, it didn't take long to fully move out of my apartment and into our new house in Ayr. With the last of the boxes in Ayr, I went back to my apartment one last time; to see if I forgot anything and to return my keys back to the landlord.

By the time, everything was moved it was 3:30 in the afternoon, and we decided that we might as well start unpacking boxes. Remus started with the upstairs and the bedrooms and I took the kitchen and most of the main level; we both were cleaning as we went. When 7 o'clock came we were exhausted, yet we did get most of the things unpacked. Remus and I both decided that we needed something to eat, then we could finish tackling together, so we could talk along the way. We started with the living room and worked our way downstairs into the basement. Our cleaning and unpacking finally ended at 11:30 pm, and we both went to bed, because neither one of us wanted to do anything else.

When Friday morning came, Remus and I woke up early, but we decided to roll over and went back to sleep; by noon, Remus and I decided that we really didn't need to do anything today, so we spent the better part of the day talking in bed. It was just felt so natural that we were there, together. By Saturday, Remus wanted to remind me that our mission was coming upon us, as well as Christmas. Everything was moving so fast now. We spent most of Saturday talking about nothing and everything. I have never been with someone that this has happened to before. It was amazing that we could be so much in love with each other. That is all we did all day long. In hindsight, it was a very eventful week.

**Week 49 **

**Meetings with Dumbledore**

Bright and early Monday morning there was an owl that banged on our window of our bedroom. I rolled out of bed and let him in. I didn't realize how warm it was inside our bed beside Remus. The owl flew in and landed on the chair beside the bureau. I walked over to it and took the letter gave the owl some birdseed and crawled back into bed. I open the letter and began to read it to Remus.

_**Dear Remus and Nymphadora**_

_**I trust that you both are enjoying your new house. I would like to invite you both for tea in my office at Hogwarts on Wednesday evening at 7 pm to go over your arrangements for next week. **_

_**Sincerely**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

"I would love to know how he knows everything." I said to Remus.

"He's just that type of person." He replied

"I don't want to go to work. I want to stay here with you." I told him

"I want you to stay here too. But you can't, you have to go to work, and I have to go bother Sirius." Remus explained to me.

"Alright. I guess I should get ready now." I told him.

I eventually got up and wrote back to Dumbledore telling him that we would gladly be there gave the note to the owl and then I began getting ready for work. When I had finished getting ready, Remus had already made it downstairs and beginning breakfast. I walked into the kitchen and kissed him as he handed me a cup of coffee. I took it and to a sip as Remus' hands remained on my waist.

"I could get used to this." I mumbled as Remus kissed my neck.

"You should get used to this." Remus answered.

Soon breakfast was done, I kissed Remus again and left for work. Our mornings were always like this for the rest of the week, and our evenings were spent at Grimmauld place exchanging stories with Sirius, Molly and Arthur along with the occasional Order member.

On Wednesday, we broke from our habit and went to Dumbledore's office at 7 pm like he requested. He was already there and our tea was being steeped.

"Ah, I'm glad you both could make it." Dumbledore answered.

"We wouldn't miss it." I replied

"I see you both still haven't attended to everything yet." Dumbledore told us.

"Almost, professor, it's harder and more complicated to attend to the last one." Remus told him

"I understand Remus. I do. Now for the reason I have asked you here for. Please, help yourselves to the tea. I wanted to talk to you both about, I would like the both of you to go to the southern coast of Ireland, some of my friends have said that there have been a large number of werewolf sightings there the last couple of months. Some may be gathering there. If you run into Greyback while you're there, you both will be in grave trouble." Dumbledore explained.

"I understand" Remus and I both said at the same time.

We had asked some more questions, we begin at the beginning of next week, and it is a weeklong mission. We were also told that there would be a meeting on Friday. When we left Dumbledore's office, Remus gently grabbed my arm and said:

"We need to talk Nymphadora."

"Ya, we do. " I agreed.

So we apparated back to our house and we sat at the kitchen table. We talked about what type of future we had together and we dealt with everything that I needed to tell Remus; however, Remus still had one more thing on his mind that he did not want to bring up because he wanted to bring it up later. Our future together looked both hopeful and bleak. Remus and I both acknowledged that he would never hold down a stable job and that I would always have to work. If we were to have children, the child may or may not have my metamorphagus gene and no one really knows about a werewolf parent, although I told Remus that we could always research it just to make sure, before we have children. Me having children was a big deal for Remus; he really wants to have several children. I told him that we would see after I have one. Deep down, I guess I want more than one as well.

Thursday came and went and Friday was just as boring as the day before. Remus has become more protective of me. He has been telling me that I smell really nice, even better than before. He actually has me a little concerned. However Remus assures me that it's just his wolf senses and that he is more willing to vocalize things seeing as it has been almost a year together.

Friday night we went to Grimmauld place for the meeting and it was packed with people. I had not seen this place so busy in my life. Eventually, Dumbledore came in and began the meeting.

"The reason I have called you here is to give each of you a mission and I believe that each of you have gained very useful knowledge over the past few months..." Dumbledore began to talk.

I zoned out during the meeting only half-listening. I had heard Remus say that he and I were going on a mission; but mostly I remember him holding my hand during the meeting. Through the whole meeting. This was new for him... are we going public?? It felt good being this close to him all the time when we were together. When the meeting was done everyone went to separate corners of the house to discuss the contents of the meeting yet Remus and I stayed where we were, just holding hands. Eventually, Sirius walked by and sat down across from us.

"You both need to be careful. I don't know what I'd do without either of you." Sirius began

"You're not allowed to do anything stupid while we are away, and you've got yourself a deal." Remus bargained.

"Alright; you've got a deal." Sirius answered, "What are the both of you doing this weekend?"

"Nothing, I don't think." Remus answered

"Christmas shopping." I answered

"Get me something nice while you're at it." Sirius said as he smirked.

"Is Molly still here?" I asked Sirius

"Ya, she's in the kitchen." Sirius answered

"Thanks." I replied as I got up and went that way, however, Remus forgot to let go of my hand, or maybe it was me who forgot, anyway, I ended up standing there my hand locked with Remus and in a very intense stare. Just then, Dumbledore walked by and proceeded to watch the display.

"Children, this is not the time nor the place for that." Dumbledore said as he turned and walked away.

Sirius began to laugh and Remus let go of my hand.

"Do you ever get the impression that he knows just way to much?" I asked

"All the time." Remus and Sirius answered, and with that, I walked into the kitchen to find Molly.

Soon it began to get late, so Remus and I decided to go home, so I put my arms tightly around his neck and Remus put his arms around my waist and he apparated us home. When we got there, we stood wrapped in each other's arms.

"I want to stay like this forever." I told Remus

"I would love it if we could." He said as he kissed along my jaw. It felt too good. Then after a few moments, he stopped and pushed himself away.

"What did you want for Christmas Remus?" I asked

"You." He answered

"You already have me... seriously, what do you want for Christmas?" I asked

"Nothing, I already have everything I want." He said.

I walked over to where Remus was standing and kissed him. On Saturday, Remus went to Grimmauld place to spend some time with Sirius while I went Christmas shopping for Remus , Sirius and my parents. I decided that I would give Sirius a practical joke book where Remus was spending so much time with him. For my parents I picked them up some socks, and cute mitten along with some mugs. Now Remus would be harder to shop for. I had no idea what to get him, and his wish list is quite short. What to get someone when they only want you? I sat down on a bench in Diagon Ally and watched people walk by me. Hagrid came by and stopped in front of me and then sat down beside me.

" Hello Tonks. Fancy meeting you here." Hagrid said.

"Hello Hagrid. How are you?" I asked.

"Oh, I've been better." Hagrid replied.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Sure, Tonks ." Hagrid answered.

"What do you think Remus would like for Christmas?" I asked him.

"Well, that's a hard one Tonks. Did ya ask him?" Hagrid suggested.

"That's the thing Hagrid, I did ask him and all he said was that he wanted me. So I don't know what I am suppose to get him for Christmas." I rambled.

"Did you think that maybe you could make him something or have a romantic dinner with him for Christmas?" Hagrid recommended

"Hagrid! That's an amazing idea, thank you so much." I was so excited, that was a great idea... now I just have to remember it. I gave Hagrid a hug and wished him a Merry Christmas.

After running into Hagrid, I decided that I would go back to the bookstore and invest in a fact book, because I know how much Remus likes to read. I was also thinking about investing in a huge box of chocolates but I thought that that was a little excessive. When I was finished in Diagon Ally I ran into some friends, so we went to a cafe in the Ally and got caught up. By mid afternoon I was so tired that I went home, hid the gifts and then I took a nap.

When I woke up from my nap it was already quite late, there was a not beside my pillow that said:

_**I'm in the library, downstairs. **_

Now my first thought was: _Did I lock the door? _The answer was of course yes, second thought was Remus. I got up out of the bed and wondered down stairs to find Remus. He was sitting on this old comfortable looking chair reading a book.

"Hey." I said leaning on the door casing.

"Hey." He answered looking up from the book.

"Are you feeling okay?" Remus asked as he studied my face.

"No..." I began, and before I knew it tears were coming down my face, and Remus was by my side enfolding me in his strong arms. "I'm just so scared." I mumble into his shoulder.

"Me to Nymph, me to." Remus encourages as he rubs my back.

"I'm scared all the time. I'm scared that I will lose you, to lose everyone that I love. I want this feeling to go away Remus... I never used to be this scared." I said as I held on to Remus.

"I promise, I'm not going on any missions without you ever again. You are my strength; you are all I will ever need." Remus reassured me.

"Just promise you won't let go. I may fall without you. You are my strength as well... I love you." I murmured into his shoulder again before he picked me up and carried me over to the loveseat in the library, wrapped his arm around me and began to read to me.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews.......please don't forget to review.......**


	26. Reports and Christmas Conversations

I do not own harry potter

A/N: just a reminder that the **next **chapter will be rated **M. **Thanks for all the reviews, please continue to review . I know this is short, but the next one is going to be longer... I promise, and the update will be up soon, even if I have to lock myself away from everyone else.

**Week 50**

**Notes from Our Mission for werewolves**

_You should know about werewolves while in their human form before we begin to outline our accomplishments in finding werewolves and convincing them to join the Order of the Phoenix some things. One of the main things about werewolves that one must keep in mind is their heightened sense of smell in both their human and werewolf form. It is truly amazing what they can smell in both forms; for example, a werewolf can smell strong emotions coming off people in general. Another thing that werewolves can do during both forms is that they remember every color, every smell, every feeling, it truly amazing._

_At the beginning of the week, Remus and I went north to find small packs of werewolves getting ready for the full moon. Within the first few days of being in the wilderness, Remus and I came across nothing; however later in the week in a clearing North East of the Scottish – English border there were a gather of werewolves, or what looked like werewolves. Remus had told me that they were; we tried to gain their trust, and were successful at doing so. We spent the rest of the week with them trying to explain Dumbledore's plans to build up an army to fight off Voldemort. There were also spies for Voldemort, trying to bring the wolves over to their side as well. _

_Then on Friday night, it was the full moon, and it made the gathering ever more dangerous. I found some bushes to morph in while Remus allowed himself to change in front of the group. When I came back everyone was in small groups discussing I guess. The next morning, half the gathering sided with Dumbledore, the other half was with Voldemort. By Saturday afternoon we received an owl saying that Arthur Weasley was attacked by a snake and that, he was St. Mungo's; we were given the order to leave immediately for things were getting far too dangerous. Before we left, we made it perfectly clear that there will be a time when we call on these people for help during our fight; they agreed to the conditions and we were off. _

_Report submitted by N. Tonks_

_Report received by A. Dumbledore_

Dumbledore made me promise that I would not write down what I did this week in my journal, yet he made no mention about me binding the parchment that I wrote his report on into my journal.

**Week 51**

**The week of Christmas**

Remus and I were both so worried about Arthur that we spent so much time with Molly. The children came home from Hogwarts immediately, to spend time with their family. Sirius was at Grimmauld Place and Remus and I spent a lot of time there as well. We spent most of the week around people, there were so many people coming to Grimmauld Place to visit Arthur and Sirius, getting the week's best gossip. On Christmas Eve, Remus and I hid away in one of the vacant rooms in Grimmauld Place to just sit and talk. This is how it went:

"Remus, come on let's go back to the party." I tried to convince him that it would be good for both of us to do so.

"Nymph, we really need to talk for a little bit." He replied.

"Okay. What about?" I asked as I sat down on a chair across the room. Remus walked behind me and sat across from me looking me straight in the eyes.

"We've been seeing each other off and on for about a year now; we have had bad times and good times and throughout this whole year you have never given up on me, and I thank you for this." Remus began

"Remus, I love you, I would never leave you, and you know that." I replied.

"Please let me finish. You have given me so much happiness and hopefulness during this year, and being with me. For our first year together I wanted to get something for you, as a token of my love, but I have nothing left to give you my Nymph but the rest of my heart." Remus ranted

I put my hand on Remus' face and looked at him straight in the eye.

"That's all I ever wanted Remus." I replied

"I have something to give you, but you have to wait till New Years." Remus said as a grin began to cross his face.

"Oh? What is it?" I asked

"You will have to wait until next week." Remus answered as he got up and walked toward the door.

"Oh come on Remus, can you give me a little hint." I wined as I walked out of the room behind him.

"No" he called back.

We walked down stairs and joined the party. All night I, only half listened to the conversations. Every thought that ran through my head pondered what Remus was planning for me next week, and it drove me crazy. Eventually, the party was over, Sirius was spending time with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the Twins were spending time with each other. Remus and I then decided to go home; when we got home, Remus still wouldn't tell me what he was planning and I couldn't get it out of him, so I decided to go to bed.

On Christmas Morning, Remus opened some of the gifts that we had gotten the night before. Later that day we wrote thank you notes to people who gave us presents. Remus and I both got jumpers from Molly, and Sirius gave us gag gifts. I like Sirius's gift that he gave me last year, and I am still waiting for Remus' gift that will come next Saturday.

Here ends the week of Christmas.

* * *

Please Review


	27. My Mother's New Year Party

I do not own harry potter

**_Author's Note: PLEASE DO NOT SKIP OVER... I have changed the rating of this story to M as a precaution, due to the conversation/ moments at the end; note that it is a soft M. Please read at your own discretion. Thanks for all the great reviews, don't forget to review this chapter as well, it is the last chapter in this story. Happy holidays everyone._ **

**Week 52**

**My Mother's New Year's Party**

Wow. I cannot believe that I have made it through a whole year. One whole year. 365 days. Throughout the year, the craziest things have happened; Voldemort came back, Cedric Digory was murdered, the Order of the Phoenix was reformed, we broke Harry out of his previous address. There were many good times with friends and family, and at the end of this year, we all grew just a little closer, and we all ended up loving each other just a little more as well. In this year I have realized that if we are going to win this war against Voldemort, we're going to need a bit more than just strength; we're going to need complete loyalty, love, friendship and total trust. Before I get carried away with telling you what I have learned from this whole entire year, I should tell you about my mother's New Year's Party and Remus' gift that he was talking about.

Like every year, my mother has her Christmas / New Year's party that I usually dread going to, but this year was different. This year I had Remus. Remus and I went to parents' house early to help her decorate and to help her finish baking. Okay, let me correct that last sentence, I helped to decorate the things that she made and Remus actually did the cooking part. The party went smoothly and without a hitch. Remus and I were unsure if we were going to drink so we rented a hotel just around the corner from my parents place so we didn't have to apparate home. After a couple hours at my mother's house, Remus and I decided to go to the hotel. In all honesty, I think Remus was getting a little concerned. He started mumbling about something.

When we got to the hotel, he looked a little worried, so I grabbed his hand and told him everything was going to be all right.

"My mother said before we left that there are going to be fireworks outside the Hotel tonight, you know, for New Year." I told Remus as I walked into the bedroom.

"I remember her telling me that." Remus said following me. When we made it to the room, he sat down on the bed beside me and said, "I need to explain something to you, and it's very important."

"Okay. What is it?" I ask

"I need to tell you about wolves that I think is very important to our relationship right now. I would one day like to have children one day and raise them with you. However, I also think that you should know and understand that wolves, as a general rule, mate for life. I need you to understand this, because any advancement in our relationship will end most likely with making love, and with this action, it will bind me to you explicitly. I need you to know that, all people that struggle with lycanthropy have both good and bad qualities of wolves. For example, werewolves are excellent hunters and tracker, but we're also extremely obsessive as well... Do you understand?" Remus asked.

I nodded my head; I had been watching him intently as he talked to me. _Was he thinking about this for very long? _– I wondered. Remus came closer to me and touched my face; he came close to me and kissed my lips. His touch gave me shivers and I knew what he was saying to me. Our relationship was at the point that he was talking about; we either needed to move our relationship further or we needed to go our separate ways and pretend that this whole year did not exist. I was not prepared to let go of my 365 days, and apparently neither was he.

"I want you, and I'm not going anywhere." I gasped, as Remus and I broke apart long enough to get my shirt off and his shirt unbuttoned.

"Good. I want you too." Remus growled into my shoulder.

So um, I'm not going to write anymore, because I'm assuming you already know what happened that night. Remus has gotten even more protective of me, and almost always keeps me at arm's reach. This year has been amazing, and I can't wait to see what next year brings...

This year has been filled with craziness, heartbreak, love, sadness and loss. 365 days in crazy year called life; where would I be without this circus?

_the end_

_Love Nymphadora_

_To Remus_

_One year in my life journal_

* * *

please review


End file.
